Divergent Reality
by TheDivergentFreak4
Summary: Tris is the new girl at Divergent High, and she couldn't be more paranoid about what she faces. That is, until she meets the rest of the gang and someone she thought she'd never see again, life couldn't be better. Or is it deception? Modern Day AU. Disclaimer: I do NOT own the world of Divergent. Rated T for FourTris, Mild swearing. Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New School

I wake up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ears. I stretch out my hand from under the covers and bring out my hand to hit the snooze button but instead of feeling the hard plastic of the button I feel a soft surface. I take my time to open my eyes that are still heavy from sleep and have to hold a scream that lurches through my throat when I see Caleb barely and inch away from my face! I take my other hand out and slap him for waking me up more than the shock he just put me through.

Caleb goes tumbling backwards and loses his balance toppling over my bag and onto the floor. I burst out in hysterics at the sight of him cradling his check in his left hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He says through clenched teeth.

"That," I say pointing to the red mark now growing on his check, " was for giving me a fucking heart-attack!" I get out of bed and go to the bathroom.

"Whatever, I just came here to wake you up and remind you that TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" He says clearly excited that we're going to school. I can't help but roll my eyes at this. He is such a nerd! I mean who else would be 'happy' to go to school. I can't say the same for myself, for me I have been dreading this day for the whole of summer.

"Two things Caleb, two things..." I say walking out while brushing my teeth, "One, I can't believe you actually look forward to going to a new school, and two, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!" I shout.

He puts his hands up in mock defence and says "Geez Beatrice, I was just being the lovely bro you've always wanted" he sings.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that and to call me TRIS!" It's been like the hundredth time I've said this to him yet he denies to comply.

Caleb silently laughs and makes his way to the door and before he leaves he says loud enough for me to hear from the bathroom "bye Trissy" that's it! I go out into the room and slam the door in his face before he can say anything else. "Nice talking to you to!" I hear him muster through the door. Caleb and I always joke around with these things, but he can be so over-protective at times I can't even take it!

I quickly go to my wardrobe and chose a simple outfit that isn't to extravagant. I choose a pair of tight skinny jeans and a black blouse, with black and white converse to ease out the goth look. I also let my hair hang lose and put minimal make-up on before grabbing my bag and heading out to the kitchen.

My dad had told me that the school we were going to was different to most schools. Divergent High he called it. He said that the school was divided up into five section, with five different traits. There was the selfless, Abnegation, who always valued other before themselves, who my parents always preferred. And then there is the Erudite, who value their knowledge, I bet Caleb's going to enjoy this. There is the Candor the honest and the Amity who believe in peace. And finally there is the Dauntless. Just the sound of it fills me up with excitement! They believe in the brave and don't except cowardice. I think I'm going to attend Dauntless.

I get down stairs and see the time, the clock read 7:00 am! Shit! I need to go NOW!

I grab a granola bar and race out to the garage. When I get their I see Caleb's Porsche has already gone. Gee, what a 'lovely' brother I have. I get to my red Ferrari (I guess they are the perks of having a model/fashion designer as a mother and a father who has a high priority for the government) and stuff my granola bar in my mouth before getting in the driver seat. I check the mirror and stare at how dull my grey-blue eyes are, but I am quickly snapped out of my daze to the sound of the garage opening. Huh, must be mum coming back from work, I think. But I don't wait to find out, I pull out of the driveway and head for Divergent High.

When I get to school, I see kids dressed up in their 'faction' colours. The factions are determined from what test result you get. I, for one, got Dauntless, hence the black clothes. I park a few spaces away from Caleb, who is leaning against the hood of his car analysing something. Probably the map or something.

I decide to use this as revenge for this morning, so I slowly creep up behind him and put my hands firmly on his sides.

He yelps out in surprise and drops the map he was holding. "WHAT?!" He yells.

I go into hysteria and once I calm down I see he has been ranting about all the possible outcomes that could have come out of my bad behaviour. All I say is "Caleb calm your tits" and run off before he can scold me.

I pick up a map from the stand at the front and enter while still looking down at the map. I was so caught up in the size of the school that I bumped right into a tall dark-skinned girl. We both fall to the floor and I see just how pretty she is.

She gets up and says "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a clutz! Are you ok?!" She speaks like a jet!

It takes me while to register what she said and when it hits me I say "oh don't say sorry, it was as much your fault as it was mine!" I say while smiling.

She reaches her hand out and says "Well, why don't we start off with a different note? I'm Christina, hey are you new here? Cause I haven't seen you around and it's pretty easy to spot someone you haven't seen before", she says confidently while laughing.

I shake her hand and firmly say "Tris, and yeah I'm new hear can you please help get to my locker?"

"Yeah sure!" She replies enthusiastically, she's seem hyperactive.

"Um well, it locker number, 834" I say reading the form.

"No. Way?! That's right next to mine!" She squeals. Well it looks like I just made my new best friend. "Just follow me best friend' she says while winking. Wow! She just read my mind like an open book. I follow her through the cluster of kids dressed up in black and bump right into Christina's shoulder because I didn't see her stop. "We have arrived at our destination" says Christina while turning around and bowing.

I giggle and say my thanks and open my locker and see it has already been filled with my books and gym clothes. Wow are they organised or what?! I turn around to see Christina looking through my bag for my schedule. She finds and scans over it and starts squealing.

"We have Gym, Music, and AP history together!" Wow, I just realised that I haven't even looked through it myself. I grab it out of her hands and read it:

Beatrice Prior Semester 1 Timetable:  
Science - Jeanine Mathews  
Gym - Coach Amar  
Art - Tori Wu  
Lunch  
AP History - Max Wahlburger  
Music - Tori Wu

I realise that don't value knowledge very much and for that I am grateful. Christina tells me that Ms. Matthews is cold blooded and downright nasty! And Tori and Coach Amar are the best teachers this school has to offer. I guess I am relieved that I have them for three of my classes.

I make my way to science and see my first teacher is Mr. Mathews. What a great way to start of my junior year! with a cold-blooded teacher! (Note the sarcasm). I enter the room to find that all the tables are filled and most of the attention is diverted to me. I feel the blush creep onto my face so I look down hoping to divert the attention to something else. Ms. Matthews speaks up and says "Well I'm going to take an educated guess and say that you are Beatrice Prior, and you are already late to my class, I must say I expect better from you next time" I nod and try not to meet her cold eyes. " please, introduce yourself to the class so we can get started" My eyes widen as realisation hits me. I have to stand in front of the entire class! With all eyes on me!

"Um...a... My name is B-Beatrice but I prefer you call me Tris, thanks" Dang-it! Why must I always stutter!

"Well Tris you can go and take your seat next to Four over there" she says pointing her pen at an empty desk next to a boy. I nod and go take my seat not even dating to taking a look at the boy whom I'm sitting next to. Wait, did Ms. Matthews just say Four? What type of name is Four?! Thank god because Ms. Matthews just started the lesson. I don't think I could of handled any more of this awkward-tension. "So class, considering some of us are new here" well you couldn't be more direct could you? "I will give you a group assignment where you have to find out who your partner is and where their scientific interests are, your partners will be the people sitting next to you..." I stop listening. I thought I was thanking God?! Oh great! Just great! I'm partners with Four! Four?! Out of all the people. This is just going to make everything so much more awkward between us. I tune back in and hear Ms. Matthews say "Get to work, this assignment will be due next week" and with that she goes back to her desk and resumes reading a book.

"So... Tris..." Four starts to say. I still haven't even looked at him so I take this as a chance to do so. When I look up I am mesmerised by the deep blue captivating eyes that are staring straight. At. Me. He has a spare upper lip with a full lower, and a slightly hooked nose, and on top of that he has a huge build that suits him making him look really handsome! Wait! What am I saying?! I'm drooling over a boy I haven't even met before?! "Tris..?" He says clicking his fingers in front of my face.

I snap out of my trance and say "Oh..huh? Sorry what did you say?" Great, way to make a first impression Tris. You've really done it this time.

He just smiles and says "Well I said we should probably get started if we want to finish on time and all..." He says while scanning my face. A smile plays on his lips and wow! That smile is so cute! Goddammit Tris! Stop!

"Yeah that would probably be smart" I say looking down to hide my blushing checks. Four just laughs a bit and looks down at his paper while I look at mine. We decide to swap papers and fill out the things about our selfs. When I'm done with his I give it back to him and he does the same for me. I skim through the paper to find out that his last name is "Eaton..." I think. Where have I heard that name before? Come to think of it, where have I seen those eyes before?

"Yep, that's my last name" Four says. Crud! I just said that aloud he probably thinks I'm a creep. Thank The Lord for the bell just rang! I grab my papers and head out to my next class with just a goodby for Four.

I check my schedule and seed that I have Gym next with Coach Amar. That means Christina will be in my class. Finally someone I can talk to. I go to my locker taking out my sports bag and head to the girls change room. I throw on the short shorts and the muscle top that has been left out for me. I make sure I'm wearing a sports bra cause I don't want anyone to see anything to their not supposed to. I go outside to see most other girls have done the same. I'm just about to step into the gym when I hear Christina shouting my name.

"Tris! Tris! Hey there girl! Long time no see, yeah anyways I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friends during lunch, well if you want to that is? Oh and don't worry they're really nice people!" She says.

I feel a surge of gratitude towards her, I never really though about it "of course! I would love to" I reply with a smile but on the inside I'm dreading the fact that I'm going to be the centre of the attention once again.

We line up in to the gym and my eyes wonder to the other side of the gym where the boys are seated. My eyes roam around for a bit and my eyes come to a stop when I meet Four's deep blue ones that are staring back at me. They are so deep that I could probably drown in them if that was possibly. Taking a closer look I can see he has a tattoo peeking out form behind his shirt and his posture makes him look superior, which I admit is admirable. Snap. Out. Of. It. TRIS! But he was staring back at me?

I let the thought slip as Coach Amar comes up. "Hello there class, for those of you who don't know me I am Coach Amar and I would like to welcome you to Dauntless Gym. This is where you will try out for track, football, baseball..." He keeps on listing them all and when he comes to a stop he says "okay then, let's get started! Pair up and so 100 sit ups for warm ups!" He says with a bit to much of enthusiasm, which only earns groans of protest form the rest of the class.

Me and Christina decide to pair up and once we're both finished Coach Amar tells us to do 50 push ups. Oh man, was this tiring or what? We all got down on the mats and I could hear Christina huffing in frustration.  
I could make out little things like "Stupid...teachers...want...to...kill us" I tried my hardest not to laugh. Then all of a sudden Coach Amar drops us.

"Do any of you no how to do real push-ups?! Oh for god-sakes! Four!" Four points at his chest as if confused. "Yes you! Do you know anyone else with a number for a name?" Coach Amar says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Come here and show everyone how to do a real push up" he says emphasising the world 'real'. Four hesitantly obliges and starts to do push-ups while Coach explains what he is doing.

Then out of the blue Coach points at me and says "You. Short blondy. Come here and sit on his back while he shows the class how to do it right". I stare at him dumbfounded and point to myself to clarify. "Oh for the love of god what is with this class today! Yes YOU!" I slowly make my way over to Four who looks like he is having a hard time even without me on his back. Poor guy. I carefully place myself on top of him and I hear him say

"We meet again, Tris Prior" I smile inwardly and tell him to shut up instead of waiting his breath. "Ooo feisty Tris" he says while silently laughing. I can feel myself shaking on top of him because go the laughter.

"Okay! That's enough!, the rest of you get back to work and do push ups the real way" and the Coach turns towards us "you two take a rest, good job" he says with a thumbs up.

Four and me make our way towards the drinking taps. I can hear Four panting pretty hard, though he doesn't seem that tired. "Hey, what's wrong?" I inquire. I wait a while but I get no response. I wave my hand in front of him and still I get no response all though he is staring at me. So it stop and shake his shoulders roughly.

This gets him out of his trance "oh...what? Sorry just got carried away with my thoughts. What were you saying?" I laugh a little.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it" I say lightly.

"Oh come on tell me! Please come on!" Wow. What's gotten into him. One minute he is half dead and the next his on your case like white on rice.

"It's nothing important. Really.' I tell him, though he doesn't seem convinced.

"Please Trissy, pleasseeeee" I stop all of a sudden at the nickname he called me.

"Trissy?" I ask.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He asked suddenly amused at the fact that I hate that nickname.

"Actually, I do" I retort. "Don't ever call me that. Again!" I say with my best deadly voice. It seems that I can be more myself around Four. Like I don't need to hold myself back.

"Oh wow. I didn't know I would be seeing more of feisty Trissy again" he says with raised eye brows and a smirk plastered to his face.

"Oh please, if, wait, when, I find out your real name I. Will. Get. Revenge!" I say while narrowing my eyes at him.  
Apparently this is all humorous to him and he starts laughing so hard that that the water comes out of his mouth and onto my arms. I put my arms out in the air and stare at him in complete shock and disgust. This just sends him into hysterics and ends up on the floor laughing.

Once he calms down and picks himself up he stares right at me with a smile on his face, "Wow Tris, I must say, your something else Tris, something else..." He says with a quiet laugh.

What is that supposed to mean?!... Something else...? I realise I haven't said anything else so I just say "I'll take that as a compliment" I huff and wipe the water of on his shirt. It now looks like he sweated through his shirt. I burst out laughing and bolt back to the gym.

I can so faintly hear him say "Hey! Tris get back here!" And comes running after me.

Once I've reached the gym I see no on else is there. Huh? We must've talk for quite a while. Just as I am about to step into the girls change rooms I turn around and see Four smiling and he says "Trissy.." Dang that name! "I'll get you back for that" he says with a grin.

All I say in return is "Nice talking to you Four" and head of to get changed without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

I got changed and raced out if the change rooms, seeing I was already late for my second class on the first day of school!

Art turns out to be pretty great. It turns out I have a 'natural talent' as Tori says. She also told us if our drawings ate good enough we could come around and get a tattoo, which I found pretty interesting.

Finally it's lunch and I'm not feeling up to meeting a whole table full of new people. I meet Christina outside the cafeteria and I am grateful to have a friend like her. When I enter the cafeteria I see that it is full of black clothed teenagers. I guess there must be a cafeteria for each faction. Christina leads me to a table at the far end. When I get there I see a table with two boys that look very similar, same with another two girls and then there is a girl that has very short hair and a permanent frown on her face, and next to her is a blonde haired boy reading a book. And to my greatest surprise I see Four. Wow, that certainly was a huge surprise.

Christina clears her throat and says "Guys this is Tris, she's new here" I look down as a blush creeps onto my face and then she turns to me and says "Tris this is Uriah and Zeke, they're brothers" she says pointing at the similar looking boys and they say their hellos "and this is Shauna and Lynn, they're sisters" she says pointing at the pretty girl, Shauna, and the girl with the shaved head, Lynn "and this is Marlene and Will" she says pointing at the boy with the book, Will, and Markene who looks like a cheery type of girl. "And last of all, dauntless' own prodigy, the great almighty Four" she says curtsying and pointing at Four.  
Four just rolls his eyes and says "We meet again Trissy" one word comes to my mind. Evil.

Christina chimes in "Do you guys know each other?" She says while wiggling her eyebrows.

My blush turns into deep chrism and I quietly say "Yeah we met during science and Gym".

I sit down next to Uriah and he greets me with a huge smile. "So Tris, as you know I'm Uriah and this is my idiot brother Zeke" he says gesturing towards his brother, which earns him a kick from under the table " but don't worry I'm better than he is, so how are you liking it here at Divergent High?"

"Well I'm actually enjoying it here so far but Ms. Matthews is giving me the creeps" I say.

"Oh, don't worry about her shes like that to everyone around here" he says and then he turns his attention to the rest of the table and says with a shout "DID YOU GUYS SEE THE RED FERRARI IN THE PARKING LOT TODAY?!" Uriah screeches. This is so not happening.

Uriahs comment made Will snap out of his book trance and say "Oh my god YES! The owner of that car is the luckiest man alive!" Will states. A man?! Well there in for a surprise.

Zeke is next to comment "That car is a goddess!" Uriah and Zeke start jumping up and down like kids on Christmas morning.

Next thing you know, Four stands up and forces Zeke and Uriah back into their seats. "Anyway I say we go and find the owner and make them give us a ride! Who's with me?" Zeke says.

"YES!" All the guys say at once. Oh man, what am I going to do!? My eyes wonder to Fours' who was also thinking to same thing. I quickly look down though, man I just got caught staring at boy!

"So I guess I'll meet you guys in the parking lot then?" I say, not knowing what else to say. Everyone at our table looks at me. All I can say is "What?" I say it quietly not liking all the attention.

Four speaks up "We just didn't expect a girl to agree to high-jacking a car...?" Four says taken aback for a moment.

"Who said we were going to high-jack it?!" I say a bit to loudly. You can't judge me for being over-protective of my baby.

"Oh that's just Zeke's way of saying let's go steal car" Four says.

"Well then you guys are going to have trouble when your going to high jack the car with me there" I say.

"And why would that be?" Asks Will.

"Because the red Ferrari is mine" I say this nonchalantly. Uriah drops his cake onto the floor, while Will drops his book and Zeke just starts rubbing his eyes and Four dropped his fork. Oh and all the girls are staring at me to!

"Guys it's just a car..." I say a bit weirded out by all the guys gawking at me.

"Just. A. Car!? How dare you!" Uriah exclaims.

"Ummm... sorry?" I say

"Dude you HAVE to give us a ride on your goddess" Zeke says still rubbing his eyes. Shauna smacks him upside the head and tells him it's real.

"Yeah I guess I wouldn't mid giving you all a ride" I say looking down at my plate and playing with my hamburger.

"I guess it's set then, we're going for a ride in Tris's Ferrari!" Four says. Wow, I didn't expect him to want a ride from me. But something's up with him. He has been looking at me like he is expecting something. What could it be?

Thankgod the bell rings before anyone else started to ask questions. I quickly throw my trash out and race to AP History. The lesson just seems to drag on until the bell rings sounding for us to go to our last class, which is Music for me.

I make my way over to the class and find out that Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Lynn and all the guys also have this class. We make our way in and Tori tell us that we have to have group performances and a solo from each group. My group is made up with all the people from our table. Four and Zeke take the guitars, Uriah takes the drums, Marlene takes the keyboard while, Lynn, Christina and Shauna take the back up singing spots. Wait, what does that leave me?

"Um guys I have nothing to do? So should I just you know... Sit and watch, cause I'm happy with that" I say it quickly hoping that they will agree but sadly Christina realises what I'm doing and says

"Heck no" she goes and gets a microphone "you my friend, is our bands lead singer" she states.

God. No. This cannot be happening to me!, my face becomes one of horror and they all start laughing at me. "What?!...no...you can't do this to me! Please I'll beg!" I plead but they just shake their heads no. "But I can't sing!" I exclaim.

"Well we don't know that" says Four, I shoot daggers at him with my eyes, but he just continues on "this will be your opportunity to show us" he says with a smirk I just huff and cross my arms.

"Yeah" Shauna agrees, "this will be a chance, just wing it girl" she says with a wink and a small laugh.

"Fine" I mutter and turn around, "wait, what song are we singing?"

"Both of Us, by Taylor Swift" says Marlene.

"Okay, but I can't rap, so one of you guys have to do it" I say pointing at all the guys.

Zeke speaks up "I vote for Four to do it" he says pointing at Four " I've heard him in the showers in the gym change rooms and lets just say this lady's got talent" he says while winking at Four.

"I second that motion" Uriah says while raising his hand.

"I third that motion" says Will.

Then I say "Well then it's settled Four get your butt over here and take a microphone" I say with a smirk.

Now it's his turn to shoot daggers at me "Fine" he mutters and comes over and stands by me. He glares at me and I just stand there smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world. He just shakes his head and rolls his eyes which only makes me giggle.

Tori goes on stage and says "Four's group, onstage NOW!" And with that we take our places on the stage. The music comes on and I start singing:

_[Chorus: me]  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

I gesture for Four to start, he once again, roles his eyes at me and begins to rap.

_[Four:]  
Uh, ever thought about losing it  
When your money's all gone and you lose your whip  
You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent  
And the grass so green on the other side  
Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence  
Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times  
But still can't find no food in it  
That's foolishness  
And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look.  
And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost.  
Does it even really matter?  
Cause if life is an up hill battle  
We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder  
In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle  
Why so shallow? I'm just asking  
What's the pattern to the madness  
Everybody ain't a number one draft pick  
Most of us ain't Hollywood actors_

_But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day, we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
Sincerely yours, from one of y'all_

I'm taking aback. That was amazing!  
_[Chorus: me]  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[Four:]  
I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle  
You just wanna live, but everything so low  
That you could drown in a puddle  
That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up  
For all the times no one's ever spoke for us  
To every single time that they play this song  
You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us  
When the tides get too high  
And the sea up underneath get so deep  
And you feel like you're just another person  
Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds  
Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us  
But we still stand tall with our shoulders up  
And even though we always against the odds  
These are the things that've molded us  
And if life hadn't chosen us  
Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up  
Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint  
Than build it from the ground up, hey_

_But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day, we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all_

_[Chorus: me]  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Oh, oh [4x]_

When we finish me and Four are staring at each other and then all of a sudden our whole class gets up and starts cheering! I smile at Four whole-heartedly and he does the same back.

When we get on stage Marlene comes up and says "TRIS! You said you couldn't sing! That was amazing!" I just blush and look down. I'm not used to many comments.

Then Four comes up behind me and says "Tris you can really sing!" And he pulls me into a he says "You came back for me" something just clicks in my brain and then I remember. I remember! I pull away from our embrace and stare at him my eyes wide from shock.

_**Flashback:  
(Tris 10yrs Old)**_

_**"Toby! Come back with my ball!" I say as Tobias runs away with the ball we got at the fair. His deep blue eyes look even deeper in the sun setting than ever before.**_

_**"Come and get it!" Tobias says. I huff and run over to him and start jumping up and down trying to reach the ball that he places above his head.**_

_**"Toby please!" I whine**_

_**"Fine, come on Bea let's go home I'm tired!" Tobias States.**_

_**"Let go" we walk back home hand in hand and he drops me off at my house and kisses my check.**_

_**"Come back for me okay?" He asks. I had no idea what he was talking about but he just left without uttering another word. And that was the last that I has seen of him.**_

_**End of flashback:**_

All the memories of my childhood best friend comes reeling back into my mind. I remember all the fun days we spent together, the memories we share, the games we made, the kiss, and then he left and I never saw him again. I had cried for days, mourning over my only true friend that I loved.

And now he was standing right in front of me, with open arms. Tears started flooding down my checks as I ran into his arms. He hugged my tightly and spun around. I cried into his shirt just thinking about all the years that had separated us and still had no idea why he had left me.

By now the whole class was staring at me and Four-Tobias, but for once I didn't care, all I cared about was that my Toby was back.

We pulled away and I whispered "Toby" into his ear before wiping my checks.

"I guess you've got your revenge" he says with a smile splayed across his lips. He leans in close and whispers "we will talk later but right now we have an audience" I blush just at the though of everybody looking at us. I slowly turn around and walk back with Tobias to sit with the others. None of the speak to stunned from what just happend.

"Did we miss something or...?" Zekes says still taken aback.

"I'll tell you guys later but bows not the time" Four says to them.

After that the day is just a blur, I got carried away from Tobias by Christina, Marlene and Shauna who started bombarding me with questions like: How do you know him? Are you guys together? Why were you crying? Did he make you cry cause I'll bash him?! Tris are you okay?

There were so many questions and Lynn just stood there looking bored dong nothing through the whole thing.

I managed to run away from them and jumped into my car and raced back home. I went up stairs and crashed on my bed. Wow! What a first day of school that was. I eventually fell asleep with Tobias filling my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I wake up with a smile on my face remembering the events of yesterday and that Caleb didn't wake me up today. I hop out of bed and pick out a sleeveless jean jacket, black tank top with black leggings and black converse and grab a granola bar on the way to the garage. I get into the car and head out.

When I arrive at school I realise that I must have woken up pretty early and it's only. 7:20! I have another 40 minutes till school starts, so I just get out and lean against the hood of my car.

My mind travels to thoughts of Tobias and why he left me. He didn't even say goodbye. I remember that morning like the back of my hand. I woke up in the morning and I went over to his house and there was a 'For Sale' sign on his lawn and there was no cars or anything there. I sat on his lawn and cried until my mum came looking for me worried sick. Just while I was thinking, I felt a pair of hands come up from behind me and grab my sides. I whip my head around and see Tobias standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"Tobias! You ass! You scared the shit out of me!" I say loudly to him while he laughs at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was wondering if you wanted to talk and all since were early..." He says, his voice becoming serious.

"Yeah sure" I say hesitantly, I know if he wanted to tell me about anything he would tell me, "What do you want to talk about?..." I pry.

A surprised look crosses his face then he replaces with a small smile "Wow, so you don't even want to know why I left you?" He asks dumbfounded.

I laugh a little "Four" I say dragging out his name "If you wanted to tell me I know you would tell me when you want to" I say with a warming smile.

"I told you you were something else..." He say smiling at the ground and shaking his head a little. "Something else..." He looks up at me smiling. "Oh, and don't call me Four, you know my name, I would like to hear it sometime, but only in private..."

"Something else?" I ask, still having no idea on what he is talking about. "What is that supposed to mean?" I say asking the question with my eyes. He takes a step closer and leans in close so what ever he's saying is only audible for us. He looks into my eyes and says

"Tris your different, from girls, from guys, heck! Your probably a one and only in this whole world!" He says without a doubt.

"You don't have to lie to me, Four, I am just like any other girl, nothing different" I say drowning in his deep blue eyes.

"Tris I don't know what delusion you are living but trust me when I say this but You. Are. Amazing." he says dragging out the word amazing. I let out a little laugh

"I don't know about amazing" he moves closer to me and I can feel his breath on my mouth. Then all of a sudden he closes all the space between our lips.

I stand there shocked for a second but then I kiss him back. I can feel him smile into the kiss and then he pulls back. He looks into my eyes and say against my ear

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Trissy" he whispers.

"So..." I say looking at the ground unable to comprehend what just happen. He puts his hand under my chin and his thumb under my lip.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asks brushing his lips with mine. What. Did. He. Just. Say?! I am to shocked to register his question so I push him away a little and look of hurt crosses his face. I shake my head as if that's not what I was saying. I look up and see that he's on the verge of tears. He turns around but I grab his hand and turn him around.

"Tobias...no-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"No Tris, it's okay, you don't like me that way, I understand-" I cut him off by crashing my lips against his.

I pull away, "Tobias, I would love to go out with you!" I say with the hugest smile I can conjure up while rapping my arms around my neck. He places his hands on my waist and smiles hugely.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" He asks. I shake my head no.

"I'm sorry Tobias, I just couldn't believe that you would want someone boring like me..." I say looking down.

"Tris, your the most beautiful-est girl I have ever met, and you know I'm not lying, I couldn't lie to you. Haven't we been over this?" He asks with a wink.

"Fine" I say dreamily. He pushes me against the hood of my car and presses his lips to mine with his hands still on my waist and mine around his neck. One hands stays on his neck while the other travels up to his hair. He pulls away and says

"Come on, let's go to class" he says.

"Let's" I say taking his hand and walk into the hall. He drops me off at my locker and gives me a quick kiss and heads off to his class. I'm still smiling when I close my locker and I'm greeted by a evil grinned Christina and the rest of the gang smiling widely. They all have me circled and I'm forced against the locker for space.

"Oh my- CHRISTINA! You gave me a heart attack!" I screech. She just laughs it off with a 'i didn't meant to' and fires off with her questions again.

"Sooo Trissy, I heard a little rumour care to tell me what that's about?" Uriah chimes in while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Umm...uh..I-I have no idea what your talking about" I stutter out, I blush and bite my lower lip hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Really causing you stuttering cares to differ" Christina says. Dangit! Why must she be such a Candor.

"Well I would now what 'rumours' your talking about" I say putting air quotes while saying rumours.

"A rumour ab-" Zeke starts but is cut off by a slightly confused Tobias.

"What's this about?" Says Tobias utterly confused. Then Zeke turns around to face him.

"I don't know, care to tell us Four?" Shauna says with a genuine smile and wink. Tobias turns a light shade of pink.

"I- I have no idea what your going on about" he says turning a deeper shade of pink. I can't help but smile at how cute he looks. Then Marlene comments

"So it make sense..." She gets lost in thought.

"What make sense?" Both Tobias and me say at the same time. We look at each and smile briefly.

"That you and Tris" Will says pointing at Tobais and me "would go out together, duh!". My eyes widen and I quickly look at the floor trying, but failing, to hide my blush.

"Soo..." Christina says. Always trying to pry, always, " are the rumour true?"

"That depends" I say "what are these 'rumours' you speak of?"

"Oh for GOD SAKES! Are you and Four together or WHAT?" Uriah says over dramatically, clearly bored of playing mysterious.

"Well that" Tobias says making his way through out barrier of friends that block our way to each other "is true" he says smiling looking down at me and then gives me a quick peck. I lightly blush and see every with gaping mouths looking at us as if we were aliens.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Christina squeals, "I knew it! I knew you two were perfect for each other! I knew it! I told you!" She says pointing at Marlene. I see Uriah and Zeke exchanging money and Marlene and Shauna high-five while Christina jumps up and down.

"What's with the money?" Tobias asks Zeke and Uriah. They exchange a look and say

"We made a bet on how long it would take you to ask Tris out" says Zeke happily that he got his money "I said by the end of the week and this little idiot" he says pointing at Uriah "said never" he says while laughing.

"You" Tobias says in a deadly voice "betted on me" he says this while shooting glares at them. Zeke smile falters and he looks to Uriah who looks scared out of his pants.

"On one, two and three" both of them break of in a sprint running down the hallways. Tobias gives me one last kiss on the check and goes after them. Then I turn my attention back to the gaping girls.

"If you guys don't shut your mouths, you'll catch flies" I say to them without showing my giddy emotion. They shut their mouths and Shauna says

"It's about time he found someone, I mean he hasn't had a girlfriend since he came here which was long ago, I was beginning to think he was... Ya know... Routing for the other team" Shauna says while jabbing my side with and elbow and throws a wink my way. I flush with embarrassment and Marlene says

"Shauna! You don't say that in front of his girl-friend" Marlene says with eyes building out of her head.

"Oh yeah, what, I'm sorry Tris" she says while all the girls try and contain their laughter. I nod shyly and look down not knowing what to say. Christina comes up behind me and says

"So how did this happen?" Christina inquires.

"Actually this morning" I decide to stick with short answers hoping she with drop to subject but knowing Christina she'll never let anything get by her.

"Where? How! Tell me everything" she shoots at me.

"Time will come" I tell her calmly "But what about you Christina? What's up with you and Will?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows. Her eyes widen and she stutters out

"Tris I h-have no idea what you t-talking about?" She says looking down at the ground. Shauna, Marlene and Lynn snicker and I shoot Marlene a look

"What about you Mar, I've seen you and Uriah making oogly eyes at each other" I say with a smirk. She looks down and blushes as well

"You go girl" Shauna says while high-fiving me. Marlene and Christina shoot me a look and say "Let's go back to class, Trissy, we have music next" I gulp and stare in horror thinking about the many things they could do to get revenge on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I walk slowly into music trailing behind Christina and Marlene with Shauna beside me and Lynn up ahead. I keep thinking of all they ways they can embarrass me in front of the whole class. But one things for sure, I'm not going to like it one. Single. Bit.

"Welcome to your second class of music guys!" Tori welcomes us, she isn't like most teachers and she lets us call her by her first name. "Okay so today your groups solo act will be performing today, so I suggest you make your arrangements quick" she informs us.

I turn around to see Christina and Marlene evilly grinning at me and the guys chatting away. I make my way over to Tobias and hide behind him to protect me from Christina's constant glaring. At first he doesn't notice me, but when I take his hand and cover my face with it he looks at me confused. "Ah? Can I help you with something Trissy?" He asks slowly.

"They're trying to kill me with their eyes" I say using my best kid accent and pointing at Christina and Marlene. He just laughs and asks

"What did you do?" As if asking a little kid who is constantly getting into trouble.

"Well, they weren't leaving me alone about you is I asked them what's going on with Will and Uriah" I state without hesitation. By now the whole group is staring at me waiting for me to explain. I see Will and Uriah blush deeply and Christina and Marlene's glare fade and their eyes grow larger realising that I told their crushes that they like them. But to be honest everyone knew their unclaimed love for each other, except for them of course and it was about time someone spoke up. Tobias, Zeke, Shauna and Lynn laugh along with me.

"Well on a different note..." Christina says trying to change the topic, "who's doing the solo?" She asks eyeing me.

"I was thinking Tris" states Marlene, "who's with me?" She asks. Christina and Marlene give Will and Uriah a look as if to say 'this is our revenge, go along with it or I'll kill you'. I immediately cower behind Tobias. Then Will, Uriah and Marlene all say at once

"I agree" and smile at each other.

Then out of the blue Zeke says "Count me in" while winking at me. I am completely shocked. I storm up to him and say

"What have I ever done to you?!" I ask clearly unable to comprehend anything.

"I'm with you Zeke" says Shauna from behind me. I whip me head around,

"I thought you were on my side! Actually, where's her punishment she agreed with me?!" I defend myself. I see there's no point in arguing with them, I only have one saviour left. "Four?" I ask to see if he's going to defend me,

"I-ah..um... Majority rules?" He says not knowing how to put it.

"What a boyfriend you are, remind me to come to you when I need help next time, kay?" I ask with the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Oh come on Tris, you know your an amazing singer" Lynn chimes in. I almost forgot she was there.

"Doesn't. Make. A. Difference!" I huff and sit down with my arms crossed.  
"Next group will be Four's group! Who's is your solo act?" Asks Tori. Everyone points at me.

"I hate you guys" I mutter.

"We love you to" Uriah says singing happily. I just roll my eyes and start singing Clarity by Zedd with my own touch to it. Once I'm finished I just stand on stage waiting for a response. I just stays silent.

Then Tobias stands up clapping and is soon joined by the rest of the class clapping and whistling. I blush with shyness and bow taking an exit from the stage. When I open the door to the auditorium I am greeted by a smiling Tobias.

"You were amazing Tris!" He says drawing me in for a bear hug. Once we pull away he smiles down at me and kisses me. I stand on my tippy-toes and push my lips against his. I pull away and say

"Thanks" and take his hand and walk back to the group. We I make my my way over I'm tacked by Uriah to the floor.

"Oh my god Tris! Your way better than anyone that I have ever heard!" He says still sitting on me.

"Um...thanks Uri, but would you mind getting the heck off me" I say

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" he mutter while climbing off me.

"Well you try going up on stage in front of the whole class next time" I retort playfully.

"I'm good thanks" he says while wiping of the dust on his pants and then offering his hand to help me up.

"Well class is over so see you guys later?" Marlene says. We all nod and end up going separate ways to different classes.

English and science seem to drag on but just when I'm about to make my way out of art, some guy grabs me by the arm and says "hey sweet thang" his friends snicker in the back while I just roll my eyes at him. I'm about to slap him when Uriah comes in

"God Peter really?" He says coming over and pulling me away, "just ignore him, he hits on like every girl but anyone with brains stays clear of him"

"Man I think he needs to see a mental doctor" I mutter while Uriah just snickers.

"Come on let's go to lunch, and I can tell you one thing Four is definitely excited to see you" Uriah says.

"Why would you say that?" I ask honestly curious.

"Oh my God you have no idea, he wouldn't shut up about you for the Whole. Entire. Goddam. Lesson!" Uriah says exasperated.  
"Oh please Uriah stop being such a drama queen" I say.

"Just wait and see..." He says more to himself than to myself. I walk into the cafeteria with Uriah and grab our food and walk over to our table. "Hey guys!" Uriah says cheerfully. I grab a seat next to Tobias and his face lights up when he sees me. I give him a small peck on the lips and were interrupted by Zeke throwing at bread roll at our faces.

"Were supposed to be eating food here not our faces" Zekes says earning a kick from Tobias from under the table. "Hey! I was just stating what everyone else had on their minds" he defends himself with his hands up in the air.

"Really cause half the time I'm at your house your sucking faces with Shauna" Tobais says, this earns a glare from Shauna. So Christina decides to changes the topic,

"So anything interesting happen, besides world war III?" Christina asks.

"Well I met some ass named Peter today" I say "I don't think I ever want to see him again" I probably have a disgusted face because Tobais asks what's wrong, "Nothing..."

"Well If you must know I walked in on Trissy over here, about to slap the guy" Uriah says. Great. I really wanted to drop this topic. "Care to tell us what happened?" He pries.

"Um well, I was just about to leave when he grabbed me by the elbow and called me 'sweet thang' and ughhh, it was disgusting he was eyeing me and, yuck!" I say sending shivers down my spine.

"Don't listen to him Tris your my sweet thang and nobody else's! I want let him touch you!" Declares Tobias. I hug him and he wraps his hand around my waist.

"Don't worry Tris, don't let him get to you, well always be here if you need anything" will says. I couldn't think of better friends. I smile gratefully at him and he nods in return.

We finish off lunch and go to our last classes. AP history was a complete drag. Zeke and Tobias were throwing spit balls each other while I was sitting in between them and now I have a shit load of spitballs in my hair. I go to the bathroom to make sure there all gone and step out to find Tobias.

"Toby? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I just wanted to walk my beautiful girlfriend home" he says sweetly. I smile at him and take his hand. I am about to start walking when he yanks my arm and I go flying into his arms. I steady myself do I am leaning against the lockers with Tobias standing in front of me with a smug smile.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask playfully.

"Yeah you actually can..." He says leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. His lips soft and gentle against mine, I wrap my hands around his neck and plant my lips firmly with his. The takes my face in his hands deepening the kiss while my hands travel to his hair. His tongue skims along my lower lip asking for entrance but I deny earning a low groan from the back of his throat. I smile at the thought of making him frustrated by a small act of defiance but Tobias only sees this as a chance to slide his tongue into my mouth. He pushes me firmer against the locker now with one hand on my check and the other using the locker as support. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss we hear someone clear their throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Recap: Just as he was about to deepen the kiss we hear someone clears their throat._

"Umm...a could you please move so I could get to my locker" the erudite boy asks never looking up once. We pull away and flush with embarrassment.

"Uh yeah, s-sorry" I reply utterly embarrassed. At the sound of my voice the boys head snaps us. My eyes widen in shock and my checks burn in deep crimson. Shits about to go down!

"T-tris?!" Caleb asks completely shocked, "WHAT are you doing with him?" He asks, rage fills up inside me, who does he think he is bossing me around all day.

"Do you two no each other?" Tobias interjects. I thank him with my eyes and say,

"Four this is my brother, Caleb"_ -and he is best known for being an overprotective ass,_ I think.

"So your the famous Caleb Tris always talks about, nice to meet you, I'm Four" Tobias saying reaching his hand out for Caleb to shake. He takes his hand and says,

"Yeah... I am" Caleb says eyeing Four, then he diverts his attention to me "answer my question Beatrice" he tells.

"Well a-ah, it was nice talking to you and and all but, I gotta-" I don't even finish my sentence, I grab Tobias' hand and make a run for it. Once we make it to the parking lot we stop to catch our breath

"Oh Tris, I feel so sorry for you, I don't want to even know what happens when you get home" he says through breaths still panting from the exhausting run.

"Ughh, I don't even want to think about it" I say make my way over my car. I turn around to wave to Tobias but I see that he is right by my side. "Umm, do you need something?" I ask. He just sighs.

"Well I was actually quite enjoying myself before we were so rudely interrupted" he says with a smug smile. I can see where he is going with this. I smile at him and he pushes me against the hood. He leans in for a kiss but I just put my fingers to his lips and he pouts, "Please Trissy, pleasseeeee" he pleads.

I laugh and say "You know we were just caught making out and I'm not up for getting caught again" I say smiling a little, waiting for his response. He just drops his hands and steps back.

"Fine" he huffs. I let out a little laugh and push myself against him and he catches me by the waist. I give him a quick peck on the lips and he tries to deepen the kiss but I just pull away "Some other time Toby, some other time" I say winking and getting in the drivers seat.

"Fine ruin my fun" he says and goes into kiss me goodbye but then we hear Cakebs fast footsteps approaching and he runs over to his motorcycle and says goodby and we both pull out and head home.

I get home faster them Caleb so I race up stairs and bolt my door closed so Caleb can't get in. I drop my bag and crash onto the bed and listen to Flyleaf. I soon hear a loud thumping on the door. Huh. Must be Caleb.

"TRIS GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" He shouts through the door. Yep. An overprotective ass. I can hear him put his ear to the door to hear me so I decide to have my fun with this whole situation. I quickly open the door with one huge swing and that send Caleb tumbling into my room. I burst out laughing unable to contain my self. "TRIS! What are you doing with some man-whore giving yourself away like that?!" Caleb fires at me.

"Caleb don't you dare! That's my boyfriend your talking about and if you dare say another word about him you'll regret it!" I say loudly at him, dead serious, no joke.

"Tris-" he starts but I don't let him finish as I race out the door. I need to calm down before I seriously harm him so I decide that I'm going for a run.

Running always helps me cool down, it's like I'm in a different world. It help me focus.

I make my way to the block and I swear I hear someone following me but when I turn around to see who it is I find nothing. I must be imagining it, I think. I turn back but then I'm hit in the head with something hard. Really hard. I feel a pair of hands coming up from behind me and covering my eyes with a blind fold. Rough hands start to kick and punch me- probably men- and I start to lose my conscious. I try to fight back, but after me run I'm useless and I stay there lying on the floor in a fetal position trying to hide my vital organs, doing nothing. I see a figure approaching me, with anger and rage building towards my attackers. I hear foot steps running away and smacking of skin sounds. The last thing I see is a pair of deep blue eyes, I don't get to see anything else because I'm too far gone and I slip into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I wake up to a door creaking open. My eyes are heavy from sleep but I still manage to open them. I see a dull, neat looking room, well actually ceiling because the throbbing pain in my head won't let me look anywhere else. Tobias leans with one knee on the bed and places one hand beside my head to support himself. "Hey, your awake" he says through a sluggish smile. He leans in closer and I can see a cut on his lower lip. I reach my hand out and softly and touch my hand softly.

"Are you ok?" I ask and wince, I never thought talking could hurt.

"Hey hey, it's alright, talk when your ready and please Tris, don't worry about me" he says.

"What happened?" I strain. A flash of anger and rage crosses his face.

"Well that asshole Peter and his friends Al and Drew jumped you, I delt with with Drew but Al and Peter ran away" he says not meeting my eyes. Al. Al. He was a boy that I saw staring at me, he had even helped me during a science class, but know I can't even stand the thought of looking at him. Tears are threatening to spill over my checks but I hold them back. A tear escapes my hold and slides down my check. Tobias leans in and kisses it off my check and leaves a trail of kisses down to my lips. He lingers there for a second and then pulls back. I find a small smile to give him. "You know that you don't need to pretend to be brave here, it's only me here" he says helps me sit up.

"Where am I?" I ask taking in my surroundings. I'm in a room that's neat and simple.

"Your at my house, in my room, Marcus isn't home at the moment" he says. I never imagined Tobias to be the organised kind.

"Damage?" I ask not being able to say anything else through the pain I'm going through.

"You have some really bruised ribs and you have a pretty bruised face" he says "although, you still look beautiful as ever" he says with a low laugh.

"Don't joke Tobias, I'm not in the mood for laughs" I say with the smallest of laughs. Even though it's a little laugh a jolt of pain goes through me. I immediately stop laughing and clutch my stomach. Tobias loses his laugh as well and comes over to me and sits on the bed, his face full of concern.

"Tris are you ok?" He asks. I manage to shake my head no. "Well why don't you get some rest, you seem pretty beat and tired".

"That'd be nice" I say he gets up off the bed but I tug his arm and he looks back at me asking a question with his eyes. "Stay with me please, I need you" I say with a small voice.

He smiles and complies, "Anything for my Trissy" he says. I scoot over on the bed and I see red marks on the bed. Was I bleeding? But no. Tobias said I only got bruised. I make a mental note for me to ask him about it later because right now getting some sleep couldn't sound any better. He takes his shoes off and slides under the sheets. I put my head on his chest and he gently put his arm on my waist and I slowly doze off to the rise and fall of his steady breathing.

~o0o~

My eyes flutter open and the sound of the door being knocked on. I feel a pair of arms encircled around me and I smile to myself knowing Tobias stayed with me. That smile doesn't last long as I wince be because of the pain.

Tobias starts to stir so I give him a quick peck on the lips and pull away when he starts the kiss back, earning a groan of protest from him. I try to sit up bit fail miserably.

"Toby get your ass up! Someone's at the door!" I tell him. He gives me a peck and gets up off the bed to answer the door. It's only now that is see Tobias has no shirt on! My checks flush with embarrassment. I see the tattoos on his back. I stare in awe and how magnificent the flames look on his back. There are also five symbols on his back, a circle of fire, a hand reaching for a hand, and eye, a tree and a scale. I wonder what it means...

I can hear Tobias at the door.

"Hey man!" Says a man that sounds vaguely like Zeke I can also hear Uriah whistling. Then I hear girls snicker in the background. Marlene and Christina. I roll my eyes at them knowing that their looking at Tobias's bare chest. Then I hear Lynn,

"Would you two stop it already" she scolds, oh Lynn. Next is Uriah,

"So do you want to go hang or something? We're gathering the whole group and we were wondering if you wanted to come? We're going to get Tris next" Uriah informs. They all push past him and see me on the bed, except that they can't see it's me because I'm on my side facing the other way. They all stop dead in their tracks.

"Gee guys your totally welcome into my sacred room" I hear Tobias mutter closing the door and walking over to everyone, "hey guys why'd you st-" he stops looking in the direction everyone else is. I can tell his going to mess with them already. Zeke breaks the silence. I hear a huge smacking sound.

"How could you man?!" Zeke says accusingly at Tobias while slapping his other check, "I can't believe you would cheat on Tris!" He shouts, clearly shocked. Christina's next,

"Your unbelievable!" Christina says coldly at Tobias. The whole group looks at Tobias with disbelieving looks. They wait for him to respond.

"Uh-ah..." He purposely stutters, "Shit! I messed up bad, haven't i?" He puts his head in his hands. It's becoming really hard to suppress my uncontrollable hysteria. Uriah goes up to him,

"You're. A. Dill. Hole" Uriah says while slapping him on either check each time he says a word. Poor guy, he is getting slapped a lot today. I feel my heart warming at the thought of my friends caring so much about me.

"I'm going to call Tris right now!" States Will punching the buttons into his phone.

"Wait! No! St-" Tobias stops knowing I have my phone with me but he fails. The group stays silent while Will puts it on loud speaker so everyone can hear. Then my phone vibrates. There not paying attention to the body on the bed so I pick it up and say

"Hello, your speaking with Tris" I say non-chalantly. Will drops his phone and everyone else turns to the body on the bed.

"T-t-tris?" Zeke stutters, still with eyes wide in shock with a gaping mouth.

"Fooled you!" Tobias declares smiling. He comes over to help me face the other because he knows I can barley move. He helps me sit up on the bed and I look innocently at them. When they see my battered body they go into a deeper state of shock.

"Oh my god! Tris! What happened to you?" Marlene says fending off tears. I see Christina, Shauna doing the same but Lynn stands their and nods at me. I honour her for that, she's the only one besides Tobias that can see I don't need their pity. I smile weakly.

"Tris?" Uriah says, not being able to see if he's dreaming or not. Thank god because Tobias speaks up,

"Tris do you want to tell them?" I nod my head at him. I let out a shaky breath and begin my story,

"I got home from school and when Caleb came home we started yelling at each other to such and extent that I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran outside to go calm my self down. I ran around for a half-hour and when I was back on my block I could hear someone following me, but when I turned around no one was there, then all of a sudden someone comes from behind me a-and blindfolds me" I suck in a breath "they started to kick and punch me and then someone came and scared them off, that someone was Four" I finish looking at the ground,not able to look into their eyes knowing that they will show pity. But when I look up I see all the guys with fury and rage in their eyes and all the girls have wet checks.

"Who did this?" Zekes asks through clenched teeth and fists, "I'm going to beat the shit out of them!" He states knowing he would be able to beat most guys at our school, Zeke, Shauna and Tobias are seniors, two years older then us, but sometimes we Dauntless share classes. Uriah and Will nod as well.

"Peter, Drew and...Al" Tobias says, "I took care of Drew as best I could but Peter and Al ran away like the cowards they really are" he says with a deadly voice.

"We'll take care of the other two" Will says, all of the boys have muscular builds. The boys nod again.

"No guys, don't" I say "If you do this they'll think I'm weak, time will come for them but for now I need to show them that they had no effect on me" I say.

The girls all come and hug me on the bed and their soon joined by all the guys, leaving me gasping for air. I see Tobias leaning against the wall with a smile on his face and I mouth 'help' but he just laughs and looks at the ground.

"K guys, I think Tris needs some air" Tobias say through small laughter.

Zeke sighs and begins to laugh a little "man,I really thought you cheated on Tris" he says.

"Yeah sorry about those slaps" Uriah says, going to stand by Zeke.

"Oh yeah about that" Tobias says walking towards the boys. The boys have a look of horror while everyone else laugh. Tobias goes and slaps both of them on the face at the same time. "That's for actually thinking I'm a man-whore" he sates, another slap "and that's for my own enjoyment" Tobias says while smiling. Uriah and Zeke are holding their face in their hands while everybody else laughs their asses off. Then out of the blue Marlene goes up to Tobias and slaps him, leaving a bright red mark on his face. Everybody goes silent and stares at her in shock.

"And that's for making us believe you were a man-whore" Marlene says smugly. Everybody whistles and cheers her No except for Tobias who stands their still shocked.

"Fair enough" he admits defeated and makes his way over to me and plops down on the bed. He gives me a long lingering kiss and we break away because of Uriah.

"Boo! No PDA!" He shouts. This earns his a glare from Tobias. Uriah quickly puts his hands in the air, "Sorry bro!" He says with a wink.

"Moving on..." Lynn says "What are we going to do now? We're all here and were just standing here while Tris and Four are enjoying the bed" she says wiggling her eyebrows. My checks go warm.

"Well if you want you guys can crash at my place tonight, my dad's gone on a trip all week" Tobias says.

"That sounds great" Shauna declares, "well why don't we all go get our clothed and all, including for school tomorrow and come back here after" she offers. She gets a chorus of "yeahs" in response.

"Hey Christina!" I shout across the room just as she's about to step outside the door "would you mind getting me some clothes for tomorrow?" I ask. Her grins becomes so wide I think it hurts.

"Really?! Your asking me to pick your clothes?!" I nod slowly, now unsure if I made the right choice asking her, "YAYAYAYAYA! You won't regret this!" She says before running out the door catching up to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

This leaves just me and Tobias in the room together on the bed, alone.

"So how are you feeling?" He asks, I smile whole-heartedly at him and say,

"I'm good now because your here" I say leaning in closer. He smiles back at me closing the distance between us. We've kissed a lot now, but every time is the same. Butterflies fill up in my stomach and my hear rate accelerates. I snake my arms around his neck and he places his hand gently on my waist. He licks my bottom lip and I oblige, I open my mouth for him to enter and I enter his mouth as he enters mine. We both fight for dominance but of course Tobias wins when he cups my check with one of his hands, pressing his lips and tongue to mine. He starts to absently rub circles on my back with his hand, so with a bit of difficulty, I now sit on his lap straddling his waist and he places his hands on my hips. His fingers start to crawl up my shirt- which I realise now that I'm in one of his shirts, with only my undergarments underneath- I let the thought slip, as I run my hands through his hair, pulling him closer earning a loud groan from Tobias. He then stops using the bed for support and now were leaning into each other for support and his grabbing my back-side to pull me closer to him.

By now we need to pull away for breath, but this doesn't stop Tobias. He just moves his lips down my jaw to my neck and keeps sucking the soft flesh, knowing that it will leave a mark. I moan out his name while grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling him closer not that there was any closer. He pulls away panting so I decide to get him back. I move so I'm sitting on top of his 'ahem area' and I push myself against him, he grunts and he now leans on the bed board for support and I start kissing him from his eye down towards his mouth. I linger for a moment before kissing my way to the hollow of his throat and the his neck, sucking it there to leave a payback mark. He hold me by my hair in place. I return back to his mouth and run my hands down his bare chest. I can feel him smile into the kiss so I do the same for him. But then all of a sudden I remember something and pull away.

"Tobias..." I begin, looking down.

"Hey, look at me, what's wrong?" He pulls my face so I'm eye level with him, I see a look of hurt in his eyes, "I'm sorry Tris, if I scared you..."

"No Tobias, you didn't do anything" I reassure him with a smile and a small kiss, "but you know you can tell me anything, right?" I asks, still looking at him.

"Tris, of course, I trust you completely" he says, "but I don't see where your going with this?" He ask puzzled.

"Tobias" I say moving off his lap to remove the cover and to reveal the red stains "What are these? Is someone trying to hurt you? Please tell me so I can help you, and I know it wasn't me because I wasn't bleeding" I say on the verge of tears.

"Tris..." He says looking down as if ashamed, "do you ever wonder why I left you without even saying goodbye?" He asks now looking up to meet my eyes.

"Of course I do, I have since the day you left"

"It was because, Marcus" he says his name with disgust "he didn't let me, he was heartless and cruel before my mother died but after she died, he went onto a whole new level and he...he... He beats me" he says last part in such a low whisper I barely heard it.

Marcus, _Marcus? _Beats Tobias?! I always new there was a monster behind that fake smile, but I never thought he could stoop so low that he would beat his own son, never the less his only child. Uncontrollable tears start racing down my checks, I can't control myself.

"Tris come here" Tobias says standing up with open arms. I cry harder, my tears now on his bare chest, as he envelopes me in his arms, "Don't cry Tris, please, it hurts me to see you this way" he says with a low and sweet caring voice.

"But Tobias, he's hurting you! How could I not!" I say, my crying has now stopped but my checks are still dripping wet, "your pain, is my pain" I whisper looking up at him. His lips turn into such a big smile I wonder if it hurts. He buries himself in my hair.

"Oh Tris, how did I end up so lucky?" He asks more to himself than to me.

"Tobias, I don't know what you mean by 'lucky', you've been through so much pain, and one can only take so much pain-"

"Tris, I would trade anything in the world to be with you. Even if it meant having to deal with my father and his corrupt self but I wouldn't care as long as I got to be with you" he says leaning in so our lips our brushing with each other. "I love you Tris, I always have"

I am completely and utterly shocked by his words. I haven't even realised it and I have fallen head over heels for him and I would do anything for him, even give up myself.

"I love you to Tobias" I say my heart is so overly joyed that I'm amazed it hasn't leaped out of my chest. We have no words for each other only kisses. This is the most passionate it's ever been, and I love it. I pull away smiling and see Tobias has a huge grin plastered to his face. I can't help but laugh.

"What so funny Trissy?" He asks still smiling.

"Your gonna hurt yourself smiling so much" I say through laughter. He then tries to wipe the smirk off his face but always fails. I'm now laughing so hard it hurts.

He picks me up bridal style and spins us around laughing along with me. It feels like the best moment of my life, being happy with Tobias, I can feel myself enjoying every second. He puts me down and looks at me.

"Maybe we should clean up a little?" He suggest still smiling hugely. "Wouldn't want the other to come barging in on us crying, now would we?" And with that he grabs my hand and we walk downstairs to the bathroom. I have never seen his house before bit now that I look at it, I see it's a pretty big house, it's almost as big as mine.

"Tobias wait, I need to text my mum and say where I am, she's probably worried sick as to where I am" I say running back up stairs. I find my phone and text my mum.

Hey, can I stay over at a friends tonight mum? -Tris

Of course sweety! I was worried sick! Make good choices, love you! -Mum.

K thanx mum! Love you to! -Tris

_Make good choices?_ What was that supposed to mean? Does she know about me and Tobias? She couldn't possibly, wait but there's Caleb. Yep. Definitely Caleb. I walk past the dresser and see that I'm still in Tobias shirt, it doesn't even come down to my mid thigh. Did he...? _Shit. _I make a mental note to ask him later, I then move my eyes to my face and see how bruised I really am. It's hard to look at, there are bruises everywhere, the one that stands out the most is one on my check, it's a deep purple and it looks revolting. I walk back downstairs to see he is still where I left him, leaning against the wall with one leg propped up with his eyes shut, oh and guess what! He's still smiling! He hears me and opens his eyes.

"So what did she say?" He asks grabbing my hand to lead me to the bathroom.

"She said yes and..." I feel myself blush, so I look down, "a-and to make good choices" I say. He bursts out laughing so I smack him playfully on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt! My girl can pack a punch!" He says rubbing his hand. I laugh a little and we enter the bathroom. He opens the door and gestures me to go in, "Ladies first" I walk in and turn the tap on, I rinse my mouth and wash my face. When I look up I'm hit in the face by a really fluffy towel. I laugh and wipe my face and throw it over Tobias head and walk out the door so he can do whatever. I wait neat the door and when he comes out with a wet face I throw another towel at his face. "Why thank you my lady" he says while wiping his face.

"Since when were you such a gentlemen, if I hadn't known you before you'd seem like the... What's the word?" I ask clicking my fingers "Aha! The cocky type, that's what" I say laughing.

"Well you would seem like the, hmm" he says faking to be deep in though "ahh, the sexy type, that's what" he says winking at me. This stops me from laughing and I blush.

"Oh shut it Tobias" I say. Then he goes in front of me and kneals down, his back facing me.

"Hop on the Tobias Express!" He says. I jump on him.

"Wooo! Cho!cho!" I shout laughing. He's laughing to so I'm constantly going up and down.

"Gee Tris, since when were you such a kid?" He asks plopping me down on the bed.

"Since now" I say in a kid voice. He sits down with me and were both laying our head back on the bed board. He places his hand on my knee and rubs it idly. I feel the butterflies in my stomach and it feels like they want to come out.

"Tobias, how come I'm in your shirt? I don't quite remember changing?" I ask looking at him. His eyes widen, probably not expecting me to say that.

"Well y-you, see..I..a-ah, hadtochangeyoutoclesnyourbruises" he says so quickly that I barely catch any of it, "I promise Tris I didn't do anything else" he says flushing with embarrassment. I chuckle a little, but deep down I feel my insecurities acting up.

"It's alright Tobias" I say climbing up onto his lap. "It's nice to know I have and amazing boyfriend" I say leaning in, I'm now straddling his waist and each of my arms are on either side of his shoulders. He gives me a boyish grin.

"Well I don't know if you remember but I was quite enjoying my self before" he says while smiling and rubbing his nose against mine. He looks at my nose, then my lips and presses his to mine. I inch closer to him and he immediately puts his hands on my thighs. This time it's me who asks for permission by biting softly on his bottom lip. I slide my tongue into his mouth and explore. I run my hands through his hair pulling his face closer to mine while he rubs up and down my thighs staying put on my backside, holding tightly. He moans into the kiss and I push him father onto the bed board but before we could get any further, we're interrupted, yet we still don't break away.

"Ahem" someone clears their throat while other whistle and clap.

"Woo! Someone's getting it tonight!" Shouts Zeke. We break away and glare at Zeke, then to Uriah and Will who are whistling and then Shauna, Marlene, Christina and Lynn who are clapping and laughing.

"Can it Zeke" Tobias shoots while throwing a pillow at his face. It hits him hard, in the chest and he falls on top of Uriah.

"Get your ass off me FAT ASS!" Uriah screeches from underneath Zeke. Zeke laughs then takes his time getting up and when he finally does everyone diverts there attention back to me, straddling Tobias.

"Soo, were we interrupting something? You know we could go, cause we don't want to see" say Christina wiggling her eyebrows. My checks flare with redness and I shoot a glare at her. I get up off Tobias and sit down on the bed.

"Your fine, we weren't _going_ to do anything, so what are we going to do?" I ask, hoping to change the subject. At this Uriah's eyes light up and he makes his way over to the bed and sits next to me. He slings an arm across my shoulder and says,

"Well my friend, who's up for a game of truth or dare?" He shouts to everyone.  
We respond with whoots and whistles in agreement, well everyone except me.

"What's truth or dare?" I ask, everyone stops laughing and Christina drops her phone.

"Y-you don't know what truth or dare is?" She sakes completely shocked.

"Well here are the basics, someone asks you truth or dare and you pick, you then do a truth or a dare and if you don't want to do it you have to take off a piece of clothing, not including socks or shoes" Will explains. I look down at what I'm wearing, a thin shirt with lace underwear and bra. No. FREKIN. Way.

I look up and say, "But I only have this shirt on!" I protest.

"Ooo, Four's a lucky man!" Zeke whoots earning a slap on the arm by Tobias. "Ow man, that hurts!" He whines serves him right, I think.

"Here just were my smallest pair of shorts" Tobias says, going over to his dresser and throws me a pair. I slide them on with everyone still watching, I pit them on but they just fall down. I look up and see everyone in hysterics. I just glare at every single one of them. I pull my shorts back on and roll them a heap of times before they stay on.

"Okay, let go!" Marlene cheers. We make our way to Tobias' living room and the guys push all the furniture out of the way so we can sit in a circle.

"Where's Lynn?" I ask.

"Oh she couldn't come because she had something" Marlene informs me.

"Okay then! Who's first?" Zeke says, while I sit in between Christina and Tobias.

"Oooo! Memememememe!" Uriah says waving his hand in the air while talking like a kid. Zeke scans the room and acts like Uriah's not there.

"Well them, seeing as no one else wants to go first I will!" Zeke says happily. I hear Uriah mutter curses under his breath.

"OKAY THEN! Let's get started" Zeke says while grinning evilly and tapping his finger, thinking who his first victim should be. His eyes land on Uriah and Uriah's eyes widen in shock, "Uriah, my dearest brother, Truth or Dare?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry this took a while. I just didn't have the time to write. Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them a lot:)!**

**~NWG**

Chapter 8:

Uriah's face turned to one of horror but quickly masked it with a smirk.

"Dare" he said to Zeke, "I ain't known to be a pansycake!" He stated flippantly. Zeke's eyes grew and his mouth quirked into an evil grin.

Pansycake? _Pansycake! _What is a pansy-cake?! I looks towards the others and they turn towards me shaking their heads at Uriah.

"Don't ask" they all say at once. I flinch and nod and can't help but be curious as to what it means.

"As you wish" Zeke says getting back to the game, evilly staring from Marlene to Uriah. It took my everything to not burst out laughing. "Why don't you ask your little crush out over here" Zeke says while winking and motioning his head towards Marlene. Uriah's face grew to the deepest shade of red probably known to man, then came Marlene who looked very much the same.

"Grow some balls and ask her out!" Shouted Tobias who was also finding it very difficult to hold in the laughter. Uriah glared daggers at him and at that point I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out into hysterics, along with everyone else. Somehow in the midst of everything, Uriah got up and walked over to Marlene, got her up as well and crashed his lips with hers. Marlene just stood there in shock. After a few seconds die down everyone stops mid-laugh and stare wide eyed at the couple making out. Out of the blue Marlene pushes Uriah off her.

"Uriah! I already have a boyfriend!" Marlene screeched. Zeke's,- wait no- everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. Uriah's mouth hanged down even further than the rest and you could see a look of hurt flash in his eyes.

Oh my god! This did not just happen!

Then again, out of the blue Marlene jumps onto Uriah and tackles him to the ground, which obviously caught Uriah off guard. "Just kidding!" She sang happily and placed her lips to Uriah's. Uriah just laid there unable to comprehend what was happening, just like the rest of us. But after a moment he accepted the kiss and ended up in a full-blown make out session. I snapped out of my haze and grabbed a pillow,

"Get a room!" I yelled to them! Which made them stop and blush furiously. Uriah just muttered a curse under his breath and I couldn't help but laugh, then his eyes snapped to mine and he narrowed them at me. Oh shit. Should of seen that coming.

"Tris, truth or dare?" He asked in the same voice as Zeke. Oh man! I took a deep gulp and pray to god that I'm in a dreams. Just my luck, I'm not.

"D-dare" I say not once breaking away from my stare off with Uriah.

"Very good. Very, very good" he says while tapping his fingertips together. "Okay Tris, I dare you to- to..." He seems to be deep in thought, which makes me feel more nervous "AHAH! I dare you to let my buddy Four, over there, give you, Tris, a hickey!" He says with a childish smile.

What am I supposed to do, I mean I'm already covered in bruises so it'll just blend right in. And plus he already gave me one before so I smile at Uriah and turn to Tobias.

"Do your stuff" I tell Tobias while moving my hair aside from my neck to give him clear access. Tobias looks baffled for a moment but then picks me up by my waist and sets me down on his lap. I tilt my head and he begins to suck and nip at the open skin. I have to bit my lower lip in attempt to muffle the moan urging the release my lips, but I keep them sealed. After Tobias is finished I go back to my seat in between Christina and Tobias and turn to look at everyone.

"Dam! Ugh! Tris! You made my dare lame!" Cries Uriah, who is clearly frustrated at the fact I took his dare head on. I smile innocently at him.

"So... Is it my turn?" I ask no one in particular. "Okay then, umm..." I scan looking for my prey and my eyes land on Will. I know for a fact that Will and Chris have un-proclaimed love for each other, so maybe, someone has to change that for them. "Will! T or D?"

"Dare!" He says without a doubt, I think someone should change that. Now it's my turn to smile evilly as I look from Christina to Will. I can tell Will is now getting the idea of what I'm trying to say and speaks up "wait! No! Truth!" He says abruptly.

"No no my friend, I'm afraid you chose dare" Zeke says to Will with a boyish grin.

"Okay then Will, I dare you to tell us who your crush is!" I say happily. Will turns to the colour that Uriah was and mumbles something under his breath. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear that" I say cupping my ear and turning my head so I look at Christina. I can see that she is also Wills colour of red so I just laugh a bot and wink at her causing her to send a death glare at me.

"Mmmm...Christina...mmmm" he says ever so softly. Not good enough for me, not good enough.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" I say louder.

"CHRISTINA! Ok?!" He let's out and exasperated breath and turns towards Christina. I smile triumphantly while Zeke and Tobias let out whistles and whoots.

"Ok, ok SHUT UP!" Will says with clenched fist. His eyes land on Tobias and he narrows his eyes and tilts his head as if working out which way to wile the really huge grin plastered to Tobias' face. When Tobias sees Will glaring at him and he stops and gulps. It looks like Will has something on him, and Tobias grabs my hand and squeezes it so hard that I think he's cutting off my blood circulation and he doesn't even realise. I hold the hand up and still he doesn't realise. I wave it in the air, and yet, still no reaction. I try to pry his fingers that are intwined with mine off my hand, but his grin is so strong that it's useless. He leaves me no choice.

I raise my free hand and slap his right check with all my might. This seems to get him out of his haze, but it still looks like his thinking of all the torture Wills going to put him through.

"I'm sorry, did you say something..." He mumbles looking at me only for a second and goes back to looking at Will. Will smiles evilly and nods a little, it's like their communicating through their eyes. Tobias turns pale and gulps. Will finally speaks up.

"Four buddy!" Will says cheerily, "Truth or Dare?" He asks all of a sudden grinning evilly. I'm getting more and more anxious as of what he's going to do to Tobias it getting hard not to scream out in frustration. I look at Tobias and see he is so pale he would probably blend in with the snow, if it wasn't summer.

"T-t-truth" Tobias say. Wills grin gets deeper and then Zeke leans in and whispers something in Will's ear. He nod at Zeke and turns toward Tobias.

"Okay then, your funeral" says Will trying to get Tobias to change his mind? Getting no response from Tobias he continues "Are you a Virgin?" Will says non-chalantly. My face turn red, but nothing compared to Tobias. He turns from as white as ice to the king of tomatoes! Everyone burst out laughing and I can help but join in. With the face Tobias was displaying I think anyone would. Tobias shakes his head, as if trying to wake up from a dream and then looks up at us and sees it's very far from a dream and sighs and mumbles something.

"I'm sorry bro but, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Zeke shouts with raised eyebrows all while still laughing.

"Noyesnoyesmaybeidontknowyes!" Tobias says so fast that is was hard to hear that he said yes. Wait, WHAT?! Tobias is a...a...Virgin?! It's so hard to believe because at school I see girls practically throwing themselves at him and here he is without zero experience. We all burst out laughing and we end up rolling on the floor in uncontrollable hysteria. Tobias's face turn into and angry glare and he looks at everyone and when it comes to me he tries to avoid my gaze as his checks flush with embarrassment. He's so adorable! I giggle a little and that's gives him all the confidence to send a death glare right at my way. I smile sheepishly and I crawl slowly up to him and place my lips next to his ear.

"Maybe we could change that" I whisper to him, so it's only audible for him to hear. His eyes go wide and everybody stops their laughing to hear what I said. Ha! To bad for them. Tobias opens his mouth then closes it several times trying to say something but nothing comes out. I smile, knowing my work was done. It was only a joke but I'm now freaking out that he didn't take it like that. I smile sheepishly to him and wink. Then Shauna fake coughs and we all turn to her.

"You wanna let us in on your little secret there or are we just going to have to guess" she says directing it towards Tobias and me. My checks go a little red but a sudden wash of confidence comes my way. I smile.

"Well that's only between me and Four over here" I say poking at his chest. I flash a seductive smile at Tobias, and his eyes are now the size of saucepans.  
Zeke wolf whistles and yells "SOMEONES GETTING LAID TO-NIGHT!" And Christina just wiggles her eyebrows at me. Tobias clears his throat and raises his eyebrows at me, well it looks like someone got their sense of mind back. I just smile and wink at him.

"Well...ummm...MOVING onnn" Tobias says still flushed with embarrassment. "Zeke Truth or Dare?" When Zeke hears this he stops his conversation with Will abruptly and his mouth hangs open in the air. I giggle at this and Zeke closes his mouth.

"Dare! Brother from another mother!" He says trying to get on Tobias' good side, but after finding out that Zeke was the one that gave Will the idea of the truth, I doubt that's going to happen any time soon. Tobias smiles and nods at the ground.

"Uriah?! GO GET ME SOME ICE!" Tobias shouts. Uriah nods frantically trying to avoid the rath of Four the almighty! I give him a small glare and he then adds "please" sweetly. I give him a pat on the head.

"That's my To-Four-y" I say. Oh shit! I nearly gave his name away. Lord, if you can hear me, please don't let Christina hear that, pleaseeee! I give Tobias an apologetic look and he gives me and understanding one. Oh man, THAT was close. I turn around and sit closer to Tobias.

"Um Tris? Did you just say 'To-Four-y'?" Christina asks. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

"What? No...no I called him...umm...Four-y" I say, highly unconvincingly. Dam me.

"Tris your lying! Wait!" It's like. The gears are turning in her Candor brain, "You were going the say Fours real name!" Christina shouts. This gets everyone's attention. Thank The Lord, Uriah rushes in with a bucket of ice.

"Oh Uriah!" Tobias shouts, I give him a thankful look and he nods my way "you got the ice!" He takes the bucket from Uriah and turns, smiling evilly, at Zeke. Zeke gulps knowing what's coming next.

"I dare you Zeke, to put this down your pants until they melt!" Tobias says happily. Zekes eyes grow huge and his mouth hangs open. He looks down at his pants and back up at Tobias. "So you gonna do it bro or. Are you gonna give us a strip show?" Tobias asks teasingly. Zekes face hardens, which only causes Tobias to smile even more. He hands the bucket to Zeke. Zeke gets up and chucks them down his pants. For a few seconds all is silent then...

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!" Zeke screeched hitting at his pants. We all laugh so hard that we end up rolling on the floor and I'm guessing the video that Uriah is taking is going to be very unclear. Zeke calms down and sits glaring daggers at Tobias.

"We we all know someone's not going to be having kids anytime soon!" I say, immediately regretting it as the words leave my mouth. Zeke turns his head towards me and gives the same glare he used on Tobias. Tobias protectively wraps a hand around my waist bringing me closer to him. Zeke smiles and looks from me to Tobias and now I'm really thinking I need to sow my mouth shut.

"We don't want you missing out on the fun Trissy" dang that nickname! Dang Tobias for making that nickname! Dam everything in this whole entire world! "Truth or Dare my friend?" Ughhh! FML!

"You know what! DAREEE!" I shout, everyone turns to look at me in utter shock. I hide my face in Tobias' side.

"Very well! I dare you and Four" he says narrowing his eyes while pointing at at Four, venomously, "to play Seven minutes in Heaven and we", he says gesturing to everyone in the circle "can come in ANY time we like" he says simply. Um... I don't know what to say to that. I grab Tobias' hand and we make our way to his room. I know this is going to end up with embarrassment, so what have I got to lose? He closes the door and we hear Zeke and Uriah run up to the door. I already know Christina was there.

He closes the door and turns around looking at me in happy disbelief. "You Tris, amaze me to no content" he sates I smile and cup his check while standing on my tippy-toes to press my lips to his. He smiles and puts his hands on my sides. I only realised it know but I don't feel any pain. I pull away from the kiss and he looks at me confused, yet he doesn't move from his position.

"How come I don't feel any pain?" I say he just smiles and kisses me briefly and says,

"I may have put a little pain relief in your water" I smile and kiss him strongly, so strongly that he falls back against the door. He walk forward, never breaking the kiss, until I can feel the bed against my knees. I fall back onto the bed and push myself up so I'm completely laying on the bed. Tobias falls on top of me, in between my legs and surprisingly doesn't crush me under his weight. My legs wrap around his waist and He kisses me harsher and opens my lips up with his tongue, without permission. I let him into my mouth and my hand travels down to the hem of his shirt. My hands slip under his shirt and explore his back, he let's out a moan of pleasure and I continue to run my hands through his shirt. I feel the dips in his skin that his father created, that are now covered in black ink, and now my hands are placed oh his neck, wrapped around his shirt. He cups on of my checks and the other hand travels down to the hem of my shirt while kissing down my jaw line and onto my neck, sucking at it contently. His hand slips under the hem and he slows moves it up, feeling every inch of skin he can get. Just as he was about to reach my bra the door flies open.

We don't stop but his hands stay placed on my rib cage and brings his lips back to mine. Just as he was about to pull away I bit softly on his lower lip and we stare at each other, drowning in our eyes. We were snapped out of our trance by the clearing of someone's throat. I let go of his lip and turn my head in the direction of the sound.

Standing at the door is Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Will, Marlene and Uriah, who is high-fiving Zeke. I realise that my hand is still in Tobias' shirt and I quickly let it slip out from underneath his shirt as he does the same for me.

"I didn't know you had it in you Tris" Uriah says smugly. I glare at him and then nod at Marlene. She catches my drift and slaps Uriah upside the head.

"Hey!" He says cradiling his head.

"Oh please, you had it coming!" Shauna defends Marlene. I high-five Marlene and poke my tongue out at Uriah.

"Man your in for it" Zeke says clapping Tobias on the back. He just glare at Zeke and we all get back into our circle.

"Wait guys so does this mean that we are all now going out with each other?" I ask. Will blushes along with Christina and I clear my throat. "Will do you have something to ask?" I say teasingly.

"What?! Oh yeah..." He says sheepishly. Then he gets up walks over to Christina and smashes his lips to hers. "Will...you...um a-ah...go...you with me?" He closes his eyes shut as if getting ready for the worse. Christina squeals in delight

"OH MY GOD! YES!" She screams so loud that we have to hold our hands to our ears to stop getting hearing loss. She jumps onto Will, sending him flying back onto the ground and they start intensely making out. I grab a pillow and yell

"GET A ROOM!" And happily sit back down. Christina stops and flushes red and Will gets up and sits next to her.

"Guys why don't we stop for now, I mean the whole point of this game was to strip down but it appears that we just keep taking them on" Shauna says. We all nod yeahs but then Uriah stops us.

"Wait one more dare!" We all groan and stop to listen to what he has to say. "I dare all of us to sleep with our girlfriends or boyfriends" he states looking at Marlene. All the guys whoop with yeahs and the girls just nod a long. I check the time and it says it 2:00am!

"Shit guys! We better get to sleep of we plan on going to school tomorrow, and I for one am going with my new girlfriend over here" Will says while reading my mind and making Christina blush. We all say our good nights and take our places in the rooms in Tobias' house. Me and Tobias walk hand in hand to his room. The silence isn't awkward one bit, it's actually welcomed. We don't need to say anything we speak with our eyes. We close the door and fall onto the bed. Tobias hold me close with one leg draped around me and one arm hugging me so I'm caged by his body, but I don't mind. I snuggle closer sand let the haze of sleep take over me.

"Goodnight Tris, I love you" Tobias whispers into my ear, his hot breath sends chills down my spine. I'm too far gone to respond but one thing's for sure.

I love Tobias.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I would just like to say Lynn is no longer in the sorry because she has no one and that would be too awkward. I'm sorry, but I just don't know how to add her. **

**~N**

Chapter 9:

_I am running. I don't know where but I'm trying to run, run as fast as I can away from Peter, Al and Drew. But no matter how fast I run, their footsteps are always right behind me. All of a sudden I trip._

_"HELP!" I cry. Uncontrollable sobs rack my body as they kick and punch me with looks of Glee on their faces._

_"PLEASE! Stop!" I try to fight back but nothing works. One more blow, I scream at the top of my lungs and I'm out cold._

I wake up with a bolt. Tears are running down my face but I can still see Tobias there trying to soothe me. More sobs rack my body and it's like I can't stop. Tobias comes and cuddles me in a hug.

"Tris it was just a dream, it's okay now, your safe with me" he whispers gently to me. I clutch at him trying to hold on and escape my nightmare. I sobs into his shirt.

"I'm-I'm sorry" I croak, meaning that I was screaming. He takes off his shirt and wipes my tears with it.

"Tris, please stop, I can't bear to see you like this" he whispers, all of a sudden I feel a tear drop on me. Oh my- _he's crying._ For me! The guilt I felt before is now unbearable "it hurts me to see you like this".

"Tobias, please don't cry for me" I say. Seeing all the tears come down his face makes my heart fill up with so much love. "I love you so much, I only ever want to be with you". I say brushing my lips against his. The tears have slowed down but now my tears are filled with love. Love for Tobias. I cup his check and kiss him softly. I can taste our tears and the rubbing of our checks burns a little but I don't care. I only care about being with Tobias. He moans softly and pulls away.

"Tris, you don't understand how much I love you, no words could ever comprehend the way I feel about you" he says and presses his lips against mine. We pull away and I wipe a tear that escapes his hold and I kiss his check and slowly move my lips to his. Bang!

The door is flung open by a almost naked Zeke, flinging a bat and Uriah with the girls in long shirts holding pillows.

"What was that?! We heard you screa-" Zeke stops midway to see me in tears, but more importantly Tobias in tears and us kissing. "F-four?" He stutters out. Tobias has probably never cried before. And now here I am, making the man I love cry. Tobias pulls away and wipes his tears away and gets up and turns the lights on. I wipe my tears away and sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up" I say looking down. I just woke the whole house up. I look up and see Tobias red eyes and blotchy checks. I smile warmly at him. A smile filled with love and he returns it. He comes down and sits next to me on the bed and hugs me by the waist. Zeke clears his throat.

"Well that was something I never thought I would ever see" Uriah says rubbing his eyes to see he was in a dream. Christina runs up to me along with Shauna and Marlene and rips me away from Tobias to hug me themselves.

"Oh my god Tris! I was so scared for you! I thought Four was killing you or-" I stop her.

"It's okay now, Four was helping me, if anything I think I'm killing him, I just made him cry" I say feeling even worse.

"Yeah why did he cry?" Marlene chimes in, I don't know what to say.

"He cried because- because I cried" I say ashamed. I look up at him and he has his boyish grin on while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh my- oh my god! Am I dreaming?" Zeke says pinching himself. Shauna walks up to him and slaps him pretty hard on the face. He hold his check and says "okay, maybe I'm not dreaming but, Four, my man, what's up with you?" Tobias just smiles sheepishly and walks over to me, sits on the bed, leans against the bed beard and pulls me onto his lap.

"EEEK! THAT IS ABSOLUTELY THE MOST CUTEST SLASH ADORABLEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Christina says, wait more like yells. If I had woken up the entire house, she probably woke up everyone in the neighbourhood. I turn to Tobias and give him a long lingering kiss which he accepts gratefully. We pull away when we hear Zeke,

"Not this again, when you guys stare at each other it's like I'm going to choke on the air because it's filled with your cotties" Zeke fake gags. I turn around, still sitting on Tobias and look at the others. Uriah and Zeke are having a slap fight while the girls are gushing at the thought of a man crying. "Man I should have taken a picture" Zeke says, "this is probably a once in a life and I completely blew it!" He scolds himself. This just makes my laugh a long with the others and Tobias snakes his arms around my stomach and I hold onto them.

"Well guys maybe you should get some sleep, cause it's like what? 4 in the morning" says Tobias. His deep voice rumbles from underneath me as my back is pressed against his bare chest.

"K then, bye guys hope your alright" Shauna says making her way to the door along with the others.

"Goodnight guys, thanks by the way, it's nice to know that I have friends like you guys" I say honestly. Just as Uriah was about to close the door he pops his head in and says

"Anytime guys" he says with a wink. Once his gone, Tobias' grip tightens around me and I look up at him. He smiles down at me and I reach my hand out to cup his check and bring my lips to his. He pulls away and I look at his lips which look so soft, and plush. I bite my lower lip and look up at him.

"I'd rather bite it" he says looking at my lips with a tinge of lust, while bitting down on his own lip.

"Do as you please" I say skimming over his face, giggling a little. It turn around so I'm straddling him and he places his hands on my waist while I place my hands around his neck. There is actually no one else on this earth that I love more than Tobias right now. He leans down and kiss me, sliding his tongue into my mouth and just as I'm about to pull away he holds my lower lip in-between his teeth, slightly chewing on it. He lets go of my lip and place a kiss just below my lips and says,

"I love you Tris, so so much" he says nuzzling his nose against mine.

"Tobias, I'm sorry, I woke you up and then I-I made you cry. Heck, i thought it wasn't in your DNA to cry!" I say looking away from him.

"But Tris, I only did that for you, for how much I love you" He still loves me after everything I put him through. He loves me.

"I love you to Toby" I say planting a kiss on his nose. He smiles at me and kisses me one last time before he says,

"Come on, we better get some sleep if we plan on going to school" I nod my head and lie down with him. "Sleep, I'll fight of your nightmares"

"With what?" I ask softly.  
"My bare hands obviously" he says wrapping his hand around me tight,

"Goodnight Trissy"

"Goodnight Toby" I leave one last kiss on his lips and doze off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I wake up the next morning feeling groggy from the loss of sleep but I feel a pair of hands wrapped tightly around me. I turn around to see Tobias sleeping with his lips slightly parted and and arm splayed across his chest. He looks so young, so... his age. Most of the time I'm with him, he has his guard up, and he never lets anyone in. Seeing him now reminds me that he is just as everyone else, a human with feelings.

I kiss him on the check and he stirs slightly. I kiss my way from the top of his check down to his mouth and press my mouth against his until he starts to kiss back. I pull away and he groans in disagreement.

"Stop being such a tease" he says still sluggish from sleep. He rubs his eyes with one hand and then places it on my side. "But I still love you" I smile up at him.

"Come on Toby-poo we need to go get ready!" I say while tapping his nose.

"Toby-poo?" He asks with a smile and furrowed eyebrows.

"Yup, Toby-poo" I say popping the p. "Now come on let's go!" I say trying to get out of his death grip.

"No, not until you give me a kiss" he states. I sigh in defeat and just as I'm about to lean in close I feel his grip loosen, I slip out from underneath and stand up, smiling triumphantly. Tobias groans in protest.

"You should know by now that Tris Prior, doesn't give in" I say. "Now get your lazy-ass up and let's go have breaky!" I say my tummy rumbling as if on que. Tobias just laughs but still doesn't make an effort to get up. _That's it!_ I go around the bed to his side and pull the covers off and I tip the mattress so he falls face first onto the floor.

"Trissy?" He asks while I'm starting to flip the mattress. "What are yo-" there's a loud thud. And then there is laughter. I look down to see Tobias laughing on the ground and my pants where my ankles are. I blush beet red and start kicking Tobias repeatedly. He grabs my foot making me fall down on top of him, with nothing but Tobias' long shirt on. We stop laughing and we look at each other. He dips his head up and closes the space between us. His hand starts from my side and slowly moves to the curve on my backside, squeezing it tightly. He smiles into the kiss and I just slide my tongue into his mouth. He rests his head back on the ground, keeping his hands on my backside, while I skim my hands over his bare chest.

"Hey guys I jus- OH MY GOD!" Marlene's hands fly up to her eyes as she screeches "Oh my god this is so not happening, so not happening" she says to herself, all of a sudden the door comes banging open.

"MARLENE! ARE YO-" Uriah realises why Marlene was screaming at stops, he let's out a sigh of relief and stands there with crossed arms and a smug smile playing on his lips. "Oh my, now what have we here?" He asks like a posh lady.

I realise Tobias' hands are still on by ass, and when I look at him he smiles like he has no intention of removing them. He kisses me and as I'm about to pull back I hear Zeke. Oh god. _Why god?_ Why?!

"Well it seems like the bed just wasn't big enough" Zeke says shaking his head. I look up and see everyone standing and I see Christina give me that 'your telling me everything later' I sigh and I use Tobias' chest as help to get up, but as I try to get up Tobias won't let me budge. I send him a death glare and he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay" Tobias says getting up. "Now how can we help you?" He asks the gang.

"Were we interrupting something?" Shauna says wiggling her eyebrows at me and Tobias.

"Not at all" I say pushing away Tobias who was coming my way with a hug.

"Oh really" Zeke says with raised eyebrows. He goes up to Tobias and claps him on the back and they both clap their hands in the middle. I guess it's some sort of guy greeting. "Cause it seems like my mate here, was getting some" Tobias drops his hand and smacks him upside the head.

"Can it Zeke before I stuff one down your throat" Tobias says pushing him away.

"Ow man, that hurt" he says putting his hands over his heart pretending to be over dramatic.

"Can we go get some breakfast? PLEASEEEE!" I whine, I'm really hungry, I can't remember the last time I ate.

"Gee what's up with you? You aren't pregnant are you?! Fourrr!" Uriah screeches. I turn so red I think I just impersonated a tomato.

"Woah! Your getting in over your head their Uriah!" I retort.

"What! We didn't do anything!" Tobias defends with his hands in the air.

"Yeah sure" Christina says eyeing Tobias.

"LETS GO!" I say storming out with the others. We make our way to the kitchen and Tobias comes out from behind me and wraps me in a hug. Tobias lifts me up and places me on top of the counter while the other girls sit on top of their boyfriends laps, on the kitchen stools. Tobias stands in between my legs and I turn towards the others.

"So what's for breakfast?" I ask.

"Well let's see...ah! Muffins! And we could have some coffee, sorry but it looks like we haven't got the chance to refill" Tobias says coming back with a tray of muffins and coffee.

"Yummy!" I say scoffing down the chocolate muffin. Everyone looks at me in bewilderment.

"Woah! Come your pants there!" Uriah says.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have my pants anymore" I say sending a death glare towards Tobias. He just laughs it off.

"You know what, I don't even want to know" Christina says shaking her head to clear the thought. Everyone digs in and I take a sip of coffee letting my thoughts wonder. Then I remember something and the coffee mug slips from my hand at the thought of it. I hear the mug shatter on the ground but I can't look at it, I can't look at anything. Tears start spilling down my checks and I hold my head in my hands and sob into them. I can hear shouts in the background but I can't focus on it all I can think about is the fact that...

I have to see Peter and Al at school today.

The memories of that night come flooding back and more tears fall. I can feel Tobias shaking me, but I can't face him. I hear shouting and screaming in the background but I just let the sobs rack my body and close my eyes. I can't go, I just can't. I thought before that I was okay with facing them, but know I feel so weak. I feel Tobias lift me up and take me upstairs. I cry onto his bare torso yet again.

Once were in the room he places me on the bed and crouches down on the floor so were eye level. I can't bear to let him see me like this again. He takes my face in his hand and forces me to look at him while wiping away the tears.

"Tris! Are you alright! Was it the coffee? Muffin?!" He asks frantically, looks of worry and concern swim through his eyes. I shake my head and hug him tightly. He hugs back and we stay that way. I close my eyes and say,

"I-I have to se-e Peter and A-Al" I say, just saying his name makes me spill more tears. Al may not have been that close, we were friends and partners during chem. We even texted a few times but then ever since me and Tobias got together he distanced himself from me. Tobias squeezed me softly and pulled away to say something but was cut of by Zeke. I look up and see everyone with worried and angered faces.

"Don't worry Tris, we've got your back" Zeke says through clenches teeth and fists.

"We won't let any of them come near you" Will says copying Zekes movements.

"I know Tris told us to lay back but you can't blame me if I lash out" Uriah says with balled fists.

"Thanks guys" Tobias says "but I'm going to beside you all the time okay" he reassures me.

"Yeah Tris don't worry, were here for you" Christina says with tears in her eyes. _What is with me and making people cry?!_

"Thank you" I say and look down "I must look such a coward" I can't bear to look at them.

"No Tris, you don't. If anything your the bravest one here. No one deserves what happened to you" Shauna says.

"Well guys I think we should let Tris and Four get ready while we all get ready as well" Marlene tells us. I nod and give them a small smile.

"Stay strong Tris" Uriah says while exiting the room. I run into Tobias' arms.

"I'm so so sorry" I tell him "I just couldn't get rid if the thought that they could-" I'm cut off by Tobias.

"Don't Tris. It's not your fault, it's understandable" he kisses the top of my head and wipes a way my last tears. He goes to a corner and pics up a small bag. I recognise it as Christina's. "Christina dropped off a little something for you" I smile and say my thanks. I open it to find a navy blue, sleeveless romper, with lace at the top and a thin elastic that goes around the stomach area. Next to it are black converse and black lace bra and panties.

"I must say thanks to her next time I see her" he tells me.. He gives me a loving smile. He. Did. Not! "Do you have a towel? So I can have a shower" I ask him and he throws me a towel.

"You know" he says with a boyish grin, which only tells me he's going to give me a dirty comments "I could help you with that shower" he says with a small laugh and wink.

"Perv" I huff and bang the door shut. I peel of Tobias shirt and my underwear and hop into the warm, comforting shower. The shower cleared me of my thoughts and as I dry myself off and wrap the towel around my head, I look at myself in the mirror.

Most people would call me petite or small but really I'm not that small. But I could never compare with any other girls at school, I have barely and curves and a small chest, though I have slightly tanned skin because were we used to lived the sun was always out. I can't see why Tobias would want me. I let the thought slip as I put on my undergarments and romper. I apply the make-up that Christina left me, which consisted of Mascara and eyeliner and blow dry my hair. I put on extra blush to cover the, now fading, bruise on my check. My hair is naturally straight and wavy and considering that Tobias doesn't have a flat iron I just put my hair into a tight high pony tail. I peek out of the door and see Tobias wearing a navy blue sleeveless men's tank top that shows off his defined biceps, that reads 'Divergent High Lions', and along with that, fitting black wash jeans and nike high-tops. He looks...hot!

I slip on my shoes and he turns around from reading his phone. His jaw drops and his eyes bulge.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask slyly and wink. He closes his mouth and smiles. He wraps me in a hug and then pulls away and scans my entire figure, lingering longer on my very bare legs as the romper Christina got me comes not even mid-thigh, but I'm grateful she didn't get me anything that exposes my bruises directly.

"Yeah I think you could" he says smiling down at me. I stand on my tip toes and give a peck and grab my bag and run out the door before he can deepen the kiss. I hear him groan from inside the room and yell something like "Evil". I stand outside the door and smile sweetly at him when he comes out of the room with his bag slung on his shoulder.

"Hey Trissy" my smile immediately turns into a frown and I turn away from him ready to go downstairs but he grabs me and sling me over his shoulder and carries me downstairs.

"FOUR EATON! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I pound his back with my fist but he doesn't even flinch. He finally sets me down and I glare at him sending death his way. He just smiles nervously and I turn my attention to everyone else in the living room.

"It's great to see your up and kicking Tris" Uriah says smiling widely. I cant help but smile at him, I love him like a brother. Same with Zeke and Will.

"Yeah kicking Four's ass" Zeke says probably after seeing me smacking Tobias. I just flash them all a smile and they all smile back.

"So how'd you like my outfit, that is now yours!" Christina squeals. I hug her and tell her,

"I love it Chris, but seriously, could it be any shorter?" I ask trying to stretch out the very short romper. Marlene Snickers.

"With Christina it should be can it be any longer" she adds. Me and Shauna laugh along with Marlene while Christina defends her self.

"Okay guys how are we going to get to school? Cause I can take 3 more people not including Trissy" he's never going to let that go.

"Easy, two couples get in each car! Zeke, Shauna, Will and Christina in Zekes Ford while Me, Marlene, Trissy and Four in Fours mustang!" Uriah says happily. Him to, what is with that name!

"Okay then it's settled!" We all hop into the cars. I sit in the passenger of Fours Mustang, which is in itself, a work of art.

"Nice interior, it's classic, like genuine! I heard that it was almost impossible to get these now!" I say in awe. I turn too look at him and I see Uriah, and Tobias gaping at me. "What? Is there something on my face?!" I ask, frantically searching my face.

Marlene laughs and shakes her head "No, there is nothing on your face" I sigh in relief, "these to are just sexist bastards that don't think a girl could no a thing about cars, cause you know it's a 'man' thing" she says putting air quotation marks when she says man. I just laugh and me and Marlene slap our boyfriends at the same time.

When their finally out of their trance we pull out of Tobias' driveway and head for school. Every so often Marlene and Uriah suck faces and I would always have to tell them to "get a room" but now it's already been the 15th time so I tell Tobias to hit the brakes and Marlene and Uriah fly forward, but their seat-belts saved them and then they went flying back into their seats. I turn laughing to see two heavily breathing passengers. I smirk and they death glare at me. I put my hands up I defence.

"I told you to stop already like a million times" they smirk at each other and continue to suck face to annoy me. I huff and look ahead and Tobias just looks at me with a smirk. We pull into school and since everybody has the same hall for their lockers we all head off. I keep telling myself to calm down but I can't help myself. Tobias slides his fingers into mine, I smile lovingly at him and we enter the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Aloha! I just wanted to say thanks to all of you that have reviewed this story! You guys make my day. **

**Ok, I'll keep it short and simple.**

**I want to ask you guys what you want it the story, like dares or truths for possible future games and stuff like that. I mean I already mapped out some future humour-istic scenes, but I would love for your advise! Anyways thanks guys:)!**

**~N**

Chapter 11:

We enter into the hall and I keep thinking that by, now, everybody has probably heard what happened to me. Especially considering that Christina and Marlene are like Divergent High's biggest gossipers. My fingers are still interlinked with Tobias', I look down and he gives my hand a tight squeeze. I smile gratefully at him. If he wasn't here with me I would be at home in bed like a coward. I walk over to my locker, which is right beside Christina's and Marlene's, while the boys and Shauna have their lockers further back than ours.

I get my Chem and History books and shut my locker. I turn and walk over to Tobias. He shuts his locker and gives me a worried smile.

"Tobias, thank you for helping through this" I lean up and give him a peck on the lips, "I don't think I could have done that without you, but now that I'm here you don't need to worry about me anymore, I love you, okay?" I say in a whisper, so it's only us that can hear. He holds my hands in his.

"But make sure your never alone, and you have to always have your phone on an-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his once more and pull back with a smile.

"Yes sir!" I solute.

"That's my little solider" he says, "Well you have history first and then Chem, but I don't have any of them so please be careful, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" he says, the love showing in his eyes.

"I love you Toby-poo" I say smiling and still holding his hand.

"I love you to Trissy" he says giving me a quick peck.

"What is with you two! It's like you can't keep yourselves off each other!" Zeke shouts. We pull away and laugh.

"Well I'll see you later Trissy" he says with a wink. I see him whisper something to Zeke, Will and Uriah and they all nod with clenched fist. Oh Toby, what an overprotective ass you are, _well one that I love anyway._

I walk over to Christina, Uriah and Marlene because we all have history together.

"So we ready then?" I ask.

"Yup" Christina says while slinging an arm across my shoulder. "So here's all the gossip-" I tune out from what ever she has to say and focus on one thing. _Avoiding Peter and Al_, I know for a fact that Al is in this class. I may have told Tobias that I'm okay but I'm really not, but I can't keep burdening him with my fears. So I have to face them head on.

We enter the class room and I take my seat which is usually next to Christina and Marlene but when I look over I see Uriah. Ummm..._okay?_ He looks over to Marlene and Christina and gives them a look, they nod knowingly and take a seat either in front or beside me. Great! Now I have a human barricade! But I can't help but feel so loved and so grateful for friends like them.

Since we were in the first few that entered class early, we got the first pick in seats. Soon after, all the seats fill in except one, and that one is Al's. But I couldn't care less. Class goes un-eventful, except for the fact that Uriah won't let anyone besides Christina and Marlene go within a foots range of me without yelling. I keep telling him to chill but he pretends like I said nothing. Thank god I don't have the next class with any of them.

I walk over to history and see Zeke leaning against the door. _Dang!_ I forgot Dauntless have some classes with a Seniors and Juniors. Oh well, but I can still try and hide.

Zeke is currently on the phone, smiling, most likely texting Shauna, so I try to hide behind the lockers. Too bad I'm such and idiot because I accidentally kick the locker making a loud metal sound and Zeke snaps his head up. He looks to where the noise came from and his eyes land on me. He smiles evilly and comes racing over almost forgetting his bag.

"You missy, are a very checky girl!" He says while grabbing my hand and dragging me into the class. I sigh in defeat and let him drag me away. "Tris stop being such a baby! Spending quality time with me is a dream come true!" He says plopping me down in a seat in the back, right next to the wall so that he can sit beside me and no one else can.

"Yeah tell me to stop acting like a baby when you stop acting like my mommy!" I say while smiling innocently at him.

"Oh please! I know I maybe mature as your 'mommy' but I certainly don't act like it" he says while rolling his eyes and putting his hand right up in my face dramatically.

"We all know that". I tell him and turn my attention to the teacher at the front. Mr. Max gives us a pop quiz earning a loud groan from Zeke as he puts his head in his hands. I just let out a little laugh. Half way through the test I see Zeke peaking over my shoulder so I quickly scribble down some fake answers, considering it isn't getting graded, and show it to him. Payback for being overprotective of Tris Prior, i think. I show it to him and he smiles gratefully and I smile evilly at the wall so he can't see me.

We hand in our tests and were writing down notes and the boy in front of me turns around.

"Hey I'm Luke, um...can I borrow a pencil?" A very cute Luke asks me. But not as cute as Tobias. Oh God, I sound like a love sick puppy. I am about to say 'sure' when Zeke cuts me off by standing in-between my desk and Luke's.

"Hey yourself, go ask someone else for a pencil" Zeke says angrily with clenched fists. I grab his hand and move him away.

"Zeke calm down, I can handle this" I tell him with a reassuring smile. His expression softens a bit and he nods and sits back down and death glares at Luke.

"Yeah chill man, I was just asking this cute chick for a pencil" Luke says smugly. Zeke expression hardens and his fists are clenched so hard that his knuckles are turning white.

"You better watch it punk, she's taken" Zekes says through clenched teeth.

"By you, please, she could do way better" Luke retorts. I know I should say something but I don't won't to humiliate Zeke, plus, Zeke is doing this for me and Tobias.

"I wouldn't let Four hear you say that, he'll pummel your ass" He spits out. Luke's eyes grows big and he turns back around and continues writing notes. Turns out he didn't even need a pencil. All of a sudden Zeke stands up abruptly and shoots his hand up. He stands up so fast that the chair falls back. The teacher turns around with a raised eyebrow. The whole class looks back at him.

"Yes Mr. Pedrad?" The teacher asks slightly annoyed.

"Umm... In need to piss..." He says flushing red, realising what he just said for all to hear, "umm...NOW!" He shouts. The teacher nods, annoyed, and turns around to continue writing notes on the board. Zeke shuffles amongst the chairs and desks and when he passes by me he grabs my arm and pulls me up.

"Your coming with me" he yanks my arm, and before anyone can say anything, he runs out of the class. All eyes were on us and now my checks are burning red.

"Zeke! What the flip man?!" I say trying to loosen the death grip he has on my arm. "I don't want to see you piss dude!" He just keeps moving forward, we passed the men's bathroom ages ago and now I have no idea where we are going.

"Calm down Tris" he says with a small laugh. I frown at him.

"Calm down? Clam down! You did not just tell me too, calm down! You just dragged me out of the friggin class room for fucks sake!" I curse at him.

"Well it's obviously someone's time of the month" he says laughing and rolling his eyes. We finally come to a stop at the cafeteria.

"Can you tell me why you dragged me out of chem now?" I ask frustrated.

"Yeah" he rolls his eyes.

"Well...?" I ask waiting for an answer.

"Tris, you have to be more careful" his voice getting more serious all of a sudden "You can't go and become friends with the wrong people, if you play with fire your bound to get burned" he says dead serious. "Just stick with us and you'll be fine" he says with a new smirk.

"I don't get it?" I ask confused.

"Tris, there are really bad people at this school, you've already met to of them and had first hand experience, you should understand this better that most of us" he says with a small smile. I smile at him and nod.

"Okay then, thanks for watching out for me, I can see why To- I mean, Four, considers you as his best mate" I tell him. He nods at me and returns my smile. I turn around to head back to class.

"Oh and Tris?" I turn on my heels, with raised eyebrows "I love you like a sister, I couldn't see you getting hurt, now could I?" He asks with a warm smile. My heart warms, I love him like a brother as well. I run up to him and tackle him with a hug. He's shocked for a second and he tumbles back but then he hugs back.

"I love you to Zekey boy" I say. I pull away from our embrace and we head of to class with a big smile. And he puts an arm over my shoulder.

"Don't call me that" he says with a frown.

"Aww, too bad too sad" I say pretending to wipe away tears. As were about to enter the class I remember Zeke and his overprotective-ness and I sigh. Here we go! (Note the sarcasm).

We step in class and then everyone's eyes turn to Zekes arm around my shoulder. My checks start to flush red. We go over to our seats and before Zeke sits down and I give him a kiss of appreciation on his check. Luke turns around and sees us and glares at us.

I skip over to my seat and sit happily. I look over to Zeke and he nods at me. I flunk the rest of class and day dream. The bell rings and I run out of class with my bag to avoid further humiliation from Zeke. I'm running down the hall and turn around to see Zeke bolting over. I get the Cafeteria at the speed of light and slam the doors open. I run so fast over to our table that I miss the fact that everyone's eyes are on me.

When I get to my table I see Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Shauna and Tobias already there, with looks of confusion on their faces. I sit down next to Tobias and he puts an arm around my waist pulling me closer and plants a kiss on my check.

"So why are you running?" Will asks me, scoffing down his orange juice. I look in front of me and see Tobias has already gotten me lunch. I smile up at him and give him a long kiss.

"Goddammit! Stop eating each other's faces and answer the god dam question!" Uriah says disgusted and frustrated. I huff out of breath and say,

"Long story short, I'm running from Z-" the cafeteria doors slam open and an infuriated yet out of breath Zeke comes storming over to our table. I gulp and shuffle closer to Tobias. He looks at me questionably.

"You!" Zeke death glares and points at me. I smile and nod nervously.

"I was...um...Hungry! Yeah really...hungry..." I tell him unconvincingly.

"Next time warn me, god can you run fast" he says putting his hands on his knees and looks down too catch his breath. He sits down and we share glare at each other.

"Okay if you guys don't stop glaring at each other someone's going to end up with holes where their eyes are supposed to be" Christina says shaking Zeke since he's on her side of the table.

"So Tris" Marlene says eating a grape. I look at her waiting her to continue on' "I heard you kissed Zeke in history" I look at her wide-eyed, "you know word gets around fast here". I look up to see Tobias glaring at Zeke with raised eyebrows. Zeke drops the burger he was holding onto the plate and puts his hands in the air.

"Hey man, she kissed me" Zeke says pointing at me. Now I glare at him, my checks flaring red. Tobias looks at me with a hurt look on his face.

"Yeah! On the check!" I say loudly defending my dear life. "You know like a brother, sister thing" I tell him, relief floods into his eyes. I can't believe he would think so lowly of me. But I don't say anything. "You guys know I would of done it for anyone of you guys, you guys have done so much for me and we barely now each other" I tell them looking down. Tobias hand over my waist squeezes me reassuringly but I do nothing in return. I just play with my food, not really hungry anymore. Nobody really speaks anymore and awkward tension fills the air. There are tries of conversation but they never live that long.

All of a sudden Tobias gets up, "Me and Tris are going to go out for a walk" he declares and looks at me hopeful that I will follow him. I give a small nod and stand up waving at the others. We put our trash in the bin and make our way over to the skate park.

There's no one here now so we sit on the edge of the ramp, dangling our legs carelessly, not making any physical contact.

"Tris..." He begins, not meeting my eyes, "I'm sorry for doubting you, it's j-just that I still can't believe you would want to be with someone like me, I mean your so perfect Tris and then there's me who has so many flaws that are countless" he finishes looking down at his fingers. I can't believe he thinks I'm too good for him, if anything he's too good for me.

"Tobias" I say putting my hands on top of his, I look at him and he looks back, "I still can't believe you would want anybody like me, I mean I'm not even close to pretty or curvy like all those other girls at school, and Tobias, your amazing and I'll always love you and only you. I only kissed Zeke on the check because he said he loved me like a sister and he protected me from Luke" I tell him now looking down. His hands squeeze my hands at the mention of Luke's name. I look up at him.

"He didn't to anything to you right? Luke, I mean" he asks worried. I shake my head no and he sighs in relief, "well Tris, I love you more than anyone I have in this entire world" he tells me with the most loving smile he's ever worn. My heart flutters and he leans in and kisses me, just brushing our lips slightly. I grab his face and plant my lips against his firmly. He groans and picks me up and places me on top of his lap. We continue to kiss, with Tobias' hands on my backside until we hear someone clears their throat. Ughhh! Why us? _Every. Single. Time!_

**a/n: Hey guys! -again, I just wanted to ask who you think it will be? Review please! Till next time;)**

**~N**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Have you ever had those moments where you wish you could spend your life without a single trace of drama, or everything could just be perfect? Well right now I god dam wish that life would stop being a pain in the ass.

Why is it that every time me and Tobias have any sort of physical contact, someone has to ruin the moment. F all those people, except for Zeke, because he seems to be the one the almost always interrupts us, and well, he's like a brother to both Tobias and me. Anyways back to the point.

_Why does life have a best friend name drama?!_

I pull away but keep my arms around Tobias' neck while Tobias keeps his hands on my butt. _Does the man have no shame?_

I look up but immediately put a hand in front of my eyes to shield my eyes from the blazing sun. Tobias shifts a bit so he can crane his neck to look at our intruded. I squint my eyes to find out our intruder is the last person in my mind that I would think to have interrupted us. When Tobias sees him anger flares through his eyes and veins.

"What do you want?" Tobias spits out at Luke bitterly. Yeah you heard me, _Luke_. I'm starting to wonder if this guy has a death wish or something. Because if I was him I wouldn't even think about crossing paths with Tobias if I wasn't a close friend. Tobias' is like the prodigy of this school. He's the quarterback, straight A student, skilled in self-defence and putting all that aside he still settles with our group of friends. He's amazing. _What the flip is wrong with me?! _I'm drooling over Tobias when there's like one of those showdowns in the old west going on right in front of me. Luke laughs a little and gives a smile that's shows he's trying to get on Tobias's bad side.

"My man, Four! How's it going? I see your enjoying yourself there" Luke says nodding his head towards me, I don't return the smug smile he gives me, instead I just stare. If Tobias is speaking on these terms with him, Luke obviously did something pretty bad. I decide that it's best if we weren't on the ground with Luke soaring over us, so I give Tobias another quick peck on the lips and I feel him smile. I pull away and hop off his lap and stand up wiping my hands on my extremely short romper.

Just realising that it is in fact really short, I mindlessly keep tugging on the bottoms hoping that it will somehow magically grow longer. Tobias gets up and I see that he is at least two inches taller than Luke and he has a stronger build than him as well.

"Get to the point Conner" Tobias says in a low, deadly voice. Luke Connor. _Connor?_ Must be his last name. If I was Luke right now I would crapping my pants. Luke's eyes flash a glint of fear but he quickly regains his composure and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I just wanted to..." He trails off, his eyes roam over my body and linger longer on very bare legs. I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life before. Tobias notices this and steps in front of me. I thank his back in my head. Luke snaps out of his mindless starring and looks Tobias in the eye. "...just check up on a brother" he says. Am I the only one that thinks that Luke is out of his wits?

"You're no brother of mine, you want to know why?" Tobias says through clenched teeth, "because Luke, I have never met anyone as sadistic and cruel minded like you, no one I'm associated with has ever used a girl and left countless amount of girls heartbroken like you".

I am utterly shocked. Luke looks like a kind and caring type of guy, but man was I wrong. _Oh my god!_ He was flirting with me in Chem! Was he trying to lead me on?! This douche has another thing coming his way of he thinks he's getting it on with me.

"Oh and if I ever see you near my girl", Tobias begins pointing a finger into Luke's chest. _My girl_. I can't help but smile at his words, I am his and he is mine. _Idiot!_ Concentrate on the current problem! I think I need to get my head checked up on. "I'll make sure it'll be the last" he says.

I grab his hand and I steer him away from a stunned Luke. Let's just hope the poor guy has at least now learned the lesson of not interfering with Tobias. Tobias puts an arm over my shoulder and I lean into him. We don't go back to the cafeteria, instead we walk the empty halls of Dauntless.

"So _my_ man" I say emphasising on the my, "what's that all about?" I ask, my curiosity gets the best of me. He let's out a breath and explains,

"Well Luke is best known for leading on girls until they sleep with him and then he drops them like a stone, and moves onto his next target" he says. We are now sitting on the floor, leaning against the lockers and staring at each other. His eyes search mine for my response. He knows that I'm his next target.

I let out a huge breath and drop my head onto my hands. Why is my life so complicated? I lean my head on Tobias shoulder and he wraps a hand around my waist and pulls me closer. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do" I say honestly to him.

"We'll get through this. I promise you Tris, I won't leave your side and most of all I won't let him get to you" he reassures me, but then he says something I never though he would say to me, "that is, if you still want to be with me" he says in barely a whisper. This surprises me to no extent. I look up at him for a second and then I cup his check forcing him to look at me.

"Tobias don't you dare think that I would leave you for some man whore" I tell him, he chuckles slightly. "I'm serious Tobias, and anyway I could kick butt if I wanted to" I tell him slightly chuckling myself at the end. I reach up and kiss him, but only letting our lips brush lightly.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" He asks.

"Well, I haven't really told anyone this but I'm a un-defeated champion in hand-to-hand combat" I tell him. He looks taken aback and then smiles.

"I always knew my little Trissy was a little fighter" he laughs and tells me.

"Yeah whatever" I tell him. I huff out and lean my head back against the lockers. "Why does it always end up with us having to deal with all this shit?" I ask. Tobias places a hand over mine.

"I don't know Tris, I don't know" he says. We both look off into space and don't say another word and sit there dwelling on the situation in a comfortable silence.

The bell rings signifying the end of lunch and Tobias gets up and offers me a hand. I smile and take his hand as he lifts me up, colliding me with his chest. He kisses the top of my head and my smile grows wider.

Me and Tobias head of to Music which we know everyone else has as well. Once we arrive we meet the rest of the guys and they see there isn't any of that awkward tension anymore and we get carried away in conversation.

Tori clears her throat and we begin the lesson which consisted of us writing down notes about music history. It was like history but music. Total drainer.

I slump back in my chair once I'm finished the notes and think about what's going to happen when I get home and see Caleb.

The rest of the school day I zoned out and tried to ignore all of Tobias' jock friends watching out for me. It's getting really annoying.

I let out a breath or relaxation finally getting to get out of the hell hole called school. I slam my locker shut and get greeted by Christina. I let out a yelp of surprise and start ranting on about how she should stop doing that before my heart dies.

"So Tris, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with the girls and I for a little dress shopping on Saturday?" she says, her eyes giddy with excitement.

"Dress shopping? Why would I need a dress?" I ask confused. A wave of realisation dawns on her and her mouth begins to chatter away.

"Oh well when you and Four were '_talking_'" she fake coughs, "_making out_", fake coughs, "yeah anyway, Zeke and Uriah said that they're holding a party on Sunday! And tris, when your friends with Christina Rose, you should know that part=new dress=shopping!" She squeals up and down. Oh God no. I'm starting to think that I've done something to hurt gods feelings.

"Umm...yeah whatever" I say .

"Great so I'll pick you up at 2:00pm on Sat? K great! Bye!" And with that she scurries off saying something along the lines of finding Will.

I meet Tobias by his car and we make small talk all the way home. He drops me off at my house and tells me he'll see me later.

I take a deep breath and enter our rather large house. When I get home I realise that Caleb and my parents are waiting for me in the living area. Oh no.

"Beatrice, how are you today?" My mother beams at me.

"I've been better" I tell her.

"Why don't you join us dear" my dad tells me. I merely nod and take a seat on the single chair.

"We wanted to discuss something very important" he continues. _Okayyy..._

"We heard your in a relationship with Marcus Eatons son" my mother states. Oh hell no...

**READ PLEASE!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy:)! I've already wrote the next chapter, i'll post to in a few days or maybe tomorrow but let me tell you I will be posting chapter 13 and 14 tommorow. And guess what! Next chapter 14 is in TOBIAS POV! And I thought I'd give you a spoiler:**

Chapter 14 Spoiler:

_**Tobias POV**_

Tris. She's lying there on the bed, in a white hospital gown and her hair flowing on the cushion like a halo. She looks like an angel. My angel.

**There you go! I know that it sounds really out of context but when you read the chapters you'll be like- Oh now I get it!- yeah so...**

**review please!**

**~N**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OH MY GOD! IM SORRY! I feel absolutely terrible! I know I said I would post this the other day but I was straight up busy! I'm really sorry!**

**PLEASE READ THIS PART, SO I CAN CONTINUE THIS STORY! PRETTY PLEASE:)!**

**I got a comment saying I should make it more heated and I'm totally up for that! It's just that I'm making my way up to it, cause well they haven't been together all that long. But no need to fret, it will come soon:)! But I will also need to know how I should write it, like descriptive or not so descriptive. Please let me know so maybe I can write it sooner. Also let me know what ****_exactly_**** you want, if you could, that is!**

**thank you so much:)! And once again, sorry!**

**~N**

Chapter 13:

Holy cow. Shit just got real!

"Um, w-what?" I manage to stutter out.

"You heard me young lady" my father tells me with a sort of cheeky grin that only adults use. _What the flip is going on?!_

"U-uh, i-I might be" I say quietly and slowly. My checks go warm. My heart is beating so hard that I can barely breathe.

"That's wonderful honey!" My mother beams. Three words that could describe this situation perfectly. You wanna know what those words are?

What. The. Fuck.

_That's what._ I swear someone came and kidnapped my parents and replaced them with every kids dream parents, but then I turn and see Caleb and I see he has a fuming red face and it looks like he's more than just angry. I smile sweetly at him and he pretends to clean his ear with his middle finger. _That bastard!_

My smile instantly disappears and my mouth drops while I narrow my eyes at him. But then I turn around facing my parents once more, thinking of the many ways I'm going to get him back and listen to what ever weird shit my parents want me to hear.

"But" my mother continues, "you have to be wise and when you think that the time is right is when the time will be right" oh fuck no. I think I'm going to puke. Then faint. Then die. And _yet,_ she continues, "if he's pressuring you into anything-" I stand up hastily. I can't take anymore of this crap.

"_Mother_" I smile awkwardly at her, it amazes me that I can actually keep a straight face with all the 'stuff' their saying, "_father_" I do the same for him, "as much as I would love to have this conversation, no" I state blandly. "Four is a great person when you get to know him and I won't be giving myself 'up'" I say putting quotation marks over up, "to anyone, anytime soon" I say. There I said it, now please let this shit be over with.

"Very well then" my father gets up awkwardly and hugs me. I yelp out in pain and pull away from his embrace, holding my ribcage. Well let's just say I'm not exactly better. The pain meds must of worn off! Oh double shit! I can't tell them I got attacked, _they'll make me move schools!_ "Beatrice! Are you okay?" My father asks frantically, worried sick.

"Honey what's wrong?!" My mother races over to me and holds my shoulders. The pain is so overwhelming that I'm starting to see black dots where my fathers face should be. Hey? Where did his face go? *Mental face slap* concentrate Tris!

Alright, so I know that the pain meds Tobias gave me were the same ones that I always use, and I was fine through out school, nothing unusual. _Throb_. The pain coming from my ribs is so unbearable that when my mum tries to rub it soothingly I scream out in pain. And then, all of a sudden the pain is to much to take and I'm out like a light.

~o0o~

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That's the constant noise that fills the room I'm in now. Well that is, if I am actually in a room, I wouldn't know. I've been listening to that sound way to long for it to be good for my ear health.

I try to open my eyes but nothing happens, they feel to heavy. I start to panic. What if I'm dead?!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound becomes faster. I'm constantly dipping in and out of my conscious state so I decide to give in and let my slight conscious state go.

I hear the beeping slow down.

**A/N: Hello, I know this is probably really bad, but in my defence I'm not a good writer, so please don't get your hopes up! (it's a lame defence, but oh well)! Anyways! My apologies for being such a bad writer! Hope you enjoy, hope that is. OH! AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS TOBIAS'S POV! (I'm also a girl, and I just realised that he gets very emotional, please forgive me, next time he has a POV chapter I won't make him emotional!) I'm just testing new ground, so I'm sorry once more!**

**~Toddles, N**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay so here is the one with Tobias POV, if you didn't read my last note then let me tell you again that I'm no expert at writing! I realise that Tobias is way way to emotional for most guys. But I have no idea what it feels like in a guys shoes, or how they work! So I'm sorry! But next time, I promise to make it less emotional! **

**Oh and and once again, I'm sorry! But there's no fluff in this:(! I love writing that stuff but I couldn't fit it in this chapter but maybe in the next chapter or two there will be a little something;)!**

**~N**

Chapter 14:

**Tobias POV**

I drive away from Tris' yard happy that the day is over. When I get home I see Marcus isn't home from his business trip, meaning that I won't have to deal with him today. Thank God. I needed sometime to clear my head.

All throughout the day my head was constantly reminding me that Tris could be in danger, so if I hadn't asked the guys to watch over her I think I would have lost it. I couldn't to a single question the teacher asked me to. That teacher must now think that I'm mentally unstable because my nails were bitten raw, my eyes were constantly flicking to the clock and the door and as soon as the bell rang I jumped up in shock and ran out the class room before anyone could see who caused the attention. I had needed to see Tris, to see if she was okay, so I decided to stop by her chem class to see her.

I remember her as she was approaching the door how she looked when she saw Zeke already there and waiting. She tried to hide behind the lockers, but being the clumsy person she is she kicks the locker making a sound great enough for Zeke to look up from his conversation with me. Don't ask what we were talking about. We're guys! I laugh to myself remembering her groans of protest as Zeke had hauled her to class.

I get out of my mustang and lock it in the garage and trudge all the way upstairs. As soon as I kick my door open I just crash out on the bed, thinking the day over. My encounter with Luke pops into my mind. Some nerve that kid has trying to show me up. But that didn't matter to me, all I cared about was keeping Tris safe. If she didn't want me, I would suck it up but still try to be her friend. Because Tris impacts my life so positively that I just want to be around her every second. And thinking of Luke hurting her, as he has to countless other girls, worried me sick.

I decided that I need to go have a shower. I smelt like shit and I was thinking of giving over to Zekes to hang out. I take off my shirt and pants and chuck them into the laundry basket. And just as I'm about to step into the bathroom, my door nearly breaks off it's hinges as it slams into the wall.

Zeke runs in with Shauna by his side with an expression that made me know something was up. My mind kept ending up at the conclusion of something happening to Tr-... No, it couldn't have, think positive Tobias, positive. I shrug my shirt and pants back on, knowing I'm going to go somewhere.

"Four..." He pants out. Oh god no. Please don't let it be what I dread the most, please... "It's Tris" he manages to breath out. I think my brain went on complete shutdown after he said the two words that I fear would be in the same sentence. 'Tris' and 'Hospital'.

"What! Where? How could this have happend?! What-" I'm cut off by myself, "what hospital?" I demand.

"No, first you have to calm down man, no way in hell am I going to let you drive" Zeke tells me holding his hands up to my chest to block my exit. I send him a glare and realise the more that I fight with him the longer it's going to take to get to Tris.

"Whatever, you drive! Just HURRY!" I reason. He sees the the desperation in my eyes and he nods. We race downstairs and now where in the car and we've stopped at a red light.

My head is a mess. I can't think straight, all I can think about what I'm going to do if I lose Tris. I can't lose her. She's the only person that I have ever loved with all my heart and the thought of losing her makes my heart rip, slowly and painfully. I hold my head in my hands in the passenger seat while Zeke speeds off.

"Don't worry man," Zeke tries to calm me, but he doesn't know that anything he says is going to make me feel better, not until I see Tris, alive. "Tris, she's a fighter, she'll be alright" he says. I know he's right but I can't help but think the worst.

Once we reach the hospital I jump out of the car and push the doors apart. I race to the receptionist.

"Tris Prior...I need to know...what room she's in" I tell her through panting breaths. She nods quickly and presses a few buttons on the keyboard. She looks up at me with a confused face.

"Sorry no Tris..." She says. _Oh right!_

"Oh yeah, Beatrice Prior, yeah Beatrice Prior" I tell her. I must sound like a lunatic but I don't care I need to see if she's alright. The lady scans through her computer again.

"Oh yeah, here we are... Room 46, on your left right over there" she says pointing in the direction. I run down the hall and I hear Zeke and Shauna's footsteps behind me.

_42. 44._ Ah!

I'm just about ready to knock the door down when I see Tris.

Tris. She's lying there on the bed, in a white hospital gown and her hair flowing on the cushion like a halo. She looks like an angel. My angel.

The door opens and I'm greeted by a man that looks like Tris' father, Andrew. I bite back my nerves of meeting her parents again after six long years. They probably won't even recognise me. I hope.

"Umm, can I help you young boy?" The man asks skeptically. I can imagine how worried he is about Tris. Zeke comes to my side when he sees I'm in no state to answer he answers for me.

"Yes actually, we came here to see Tris" he says for me. I'm grateful for a friend like him. Andrew looks from me to Zeke.

"May I ask whom you are?" Andrew inquires. My ability to talk seems to have come back to me.

"Yes sir, I'm Tris's boyfriend, Four, and these are her friends: Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Will and Christina" I inform him, realising everyone else has arrived as well. I know he knows my real name, but my friends don't and I intend to keep to that way. Andrew nods and opens the door for the rest of us to come in. We file into the room and seeing Tris look so vulnerable is almost unbearable for me.

I look up and see Caleb. He's looking at me with narrowed eyes. _What's his problem?_ Can he not see his sister is in hospital and he should be worried for her instead of making enemies?! I take a seat on the couch next to Zeke and put my head in my hands and rub my eyes. Why do these things happen to her? Wait. _What did happen to her? _I look up and ask the question that's probably everyone's asking in their heads.

"What happened?" I say in a low voice, just in case I wake Tris up. Natalie looks at me and sighs.

"She came back from school and we were all sitting in the lounge room, and she joined us and we had a little...talk" she says. Oh God._ A talk? _"And we came to an agreement, Andrew went to hug her but then she screamed out in pain and kept clutching at her ribcage, then all of a sudden she collapsed and fell unconscious. We don't have a clue as to why that happened". She finishes. I nod my head and then place it back in my hands. Wait, _her ribcage?_ I remember she was deeply bruised there after Peter, Drew and Al attacked her. I didn't know that they were hurting that bad, she seemed perfectly fine throughout school. I don't know if I should tell her parents, it Tris's choice.

"What did the doctor say?" I ask.

"He said..." Andrew looks at the floor with furrowed eyebrows, as if confused, "that she had three broken ribs" he says now looking at me. My eyes widen. _They broke her ribs? _And I didn't realise. This is all my fault! I should of taken her to the doctor or something. Oh my god! I'm such an idiot! guilt is now tearing me apart. I shake my head vigorously and rub my eyes. I have no idea what's gotten into me. I never used to feel like this. But I love Tris so much, and I can't believe that it's my fault she's lying on a hospital bed.

"Is there something wrong To-Four?" Natalie asks me. Everyone now looks at me wide eyed. I don't know what I'm supposed to say. Zeke realises something's up and looks to Natalie and Andrew.

"Mr and Mrs Prior, can you please excuse Four and I?" Zeke asks. Huh. Who knew the boy had manners? Natalie looks worried for a second but nods.

"Of course boys" she says. Zeke nods a thank you and gets up. He slaps my back and says.

"Come on Four" Zeke says. I nod and get up. I don't meet anyone's eyes as I'm exiting the room. Once were outside we walk down the hall and turn so were out of earshot for who ever wants to listen. "Okay man, what's up?" He asks me.

"What's up! _What's up?!_" I snap at him. He flinches back and I soften a bit, "I'm sorry man, but-" I can't even finish my sentence. I go up to the wall and lean my head on it with my elbow leaning against the wall above my head. "Shes in a fucking hospital bed unconscious for god sakes! And it's all my god dam fault!" I tell him. Zeke comes up to me and turns my shoulder so I'm looking at him.

"I don't know how the fuck what Peter, Drew and Al did to Tris is your fault dude, but you have to stop beating yourself up" he tells me.

"How is it not my fault Zeke!" I shout to myself more than him, "I didn't even take her to the doctor. I just gave her pain meds and let her be! I even thought about bringing her to the hospital but no I was the idiot that I am and thought she wouldn't like it if I brought her here!" I turn back to the wall. I really feel like I want to punch something and Zeke is the closest thing and I'm not planning on hitting him.

"Stop it!" He yells at me. I turn around so I'm facing him. "Stop it Four! Stop killing yourself and filling your self up with guilt because it's as much your fault as it is everyone else's" he tells me in a lower voice. "Man, I know you love her but your in way over your head right now. Are you crazy! If it's anybody's fault it's Peters! I can't believe your taking the fall for what's really not your fault" he huffs out exasperated. I turn away and rub my eyes and think over what he's said. I know he's right but I still know that I'm responsible for not taking her when I know I should have.

I let out one last huff of frustration and then wipe my face of any known emotions. As much I don't want to act like everything's okay, I know I have to do this for Tris. I've done this countless other times, nobody sees through my emotionless expression, nobody except Tris. I nod towards Zeke and then sit down in a chair near by.

"What are we going to do Zeke? I don't know if I can handle seeing Peter breathing ever again!" I tell him. He sits down in the chair beside me and furrows his eyebrows while rubbing his chin with his index finger and his thumb.

"Well, we could always go to the principal-". I cut Zeke shirt.

"No, definitely no! Tris would probably lose it! Her parents would go flip, and she even asked me not to tell anyone" I say.

"Then, we have one choice" he tells me, "were going to make his life hell" he says now grinning evilly. I nod along, seeing as we have enough of a rep at the school to make his life unbearable.

"But we have to go unnoticed, the last thing we need right now is the police on our ass" I say. He nods at this and gets up. I get up as well. We clamp out hands together and pat each other on the back in an embrace. "Thanks man, I really needed that, I don't know what's gotten into me lately" I tell him.

"It's alright, anything for a brother, right?" I smile and nod, "we better get a move on, we don't want to keep her parents asking questions". I stop and look at him, he turns to look at me.

"What do we tell her parents?! I basically screwed everything up! Shit! Were so screwed!"

"Umm we could...ahh...umm... Oh what the fuck! Can we just tell them your mentally unstable or something?" He asks waving his hands in the air out of frustration. I raise my eyebrows at him and he waves it off, "you know I'm kidding, we'll just tell them that she got jumped at school, man I know you said no, but we'll try to reason with them. My good charm always works!" I appreciate him trying to lighten the mood, but his charm won't stop Tris from hating me even more. I nod at him and we make our way back to the room in silence. Zeke pats me on the back before we enter.

When we get inside, I see that only Natalie, and the rest of the gang, are left. She smiles at me and I return a fake one that looks genuinely convincing. I look over to see where Tris lies on the bed and my heart drops. I sit back on the couch and after a while of looking at her I look at Zeke and he nods at me. But before we get the chance were cut off by Natalie.

"I'm sorry for being curious, but when it involves my daughter I must be concerned" she tells us calmly, "but could you possibly know why she has three broken ribs?" She asks with raised eyebrows. I sigh and nod.

"Well you see Ms Prior, Tris...she was- jumped, while she was on a run, I think it was to blow of some steam. I happened to be walking down my street when I heard someone scream, so I quickly ran up to help and I found out that it was Tris. Two of them ran off, and well, I delt with the other one as humanely as possible. I- I took Tris home, because i know she was in a feud with Caleb, so I took her to my house and tried to clean the bruises and treat them. I'm sorry Ms Prior, if I knew she was this hurt, I would have defent-" I'm cut off my Natalie.

"I'm glad you decided to tell me the truth, Four. But I don't see why she didn't come to me after this happened, I'm guessing that's why she didn't come home that night." She says, the shock still evident on her face.

"Ms Prior, you must see that Tris was only trying to take care of herself, she doesn't won't to burden others with her problems, she's selfless that way. Selfless, the way a lot of others should be. She didn't want you to become overly worried about her because, Ms Prior, Tris is one of the most strongest people I have ever met" Uriah says. I look up at him and nod my thanks. Natalie takes a minute to process everything.

"I understand that, but I must discuss this with her father" she tells us sadly.

"Ms Prior, I have to tell you this, Tris didn't tell anyone but us because she wanted to prove that she wasn't a coward. And I know for a fact that, that's how you raised her" I tell her. She smiles weakly at me and nods.

"Alright boys, but visiting hours are over so we must leave her now" she says quietly. Yeah, not for me. I shake my head and stand up.

"Ms Prior I can't leave Tris, It's just that I- I can't" I say. She nods meekly and says,

"Well family is aloud to stay, I guess you count as family" she kisses Tris's forehead one last time and says her goodbyes to everybody and leaves.

"Hey guys it think we should leave now and come visit before school, if we plan on getting any sleep" Will says. I look around to see Christina and Marlene sleeping on Will and Uriah. I nodded at them. Everyone got up and began to leave. Zeke pondered back for a minute.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I nod, I'm not in the mood to talk, "and Four don't worry, Tris, she's a fighter" I smiled and nodded a goodbye. I turned around and I pushed the arm chair close to the bed.

I lay on it and think about how much my life has changed with Tris in it. Well not much if you look at me physically, but a lot has been surging through my brain. I've never cared for anyone after my mum died and Marcus started beating me, but now with Tris in my life, I now have fears of her safety. And I've been through so much mental stress, i fall asleep a few minutes after, holding Tris's hand on the bed. I feel a small movement but I'm too lost in my haze of sleep to barley even register it.

**There you have it! Enjoy:)! Sorry if it's bad!**

**~N**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is another drainer, I'm sorry bout that. But no worries! The next chapter will have fluff, because this one doesn't have much, and Tris will be better! **

**~N**

Chapter 15:

**Tris POV**

I wake up with a massive pain coming from my ribs. I feel a slight pressure on my right hand and I look down to see my fingers weaved with Tobias'. He's sleeping on the chair that has been pushed up against the hospital bed.

I guess that's where my parents took me, seeing as I did just collapse in front of them. Tobias must of stayed here, I feel bad for him. I wondered what they had to tell my parents to cover up for me, that is if they did cover up for me. But I would understand if they told my parents what had actually happened.

Tobias starts to stir and I give his hand a slight squeeze and when he finally does open his eyes he look at me with a surprised look yet a loving smile plays on his lips.

"You're awake" he says sluggish. I smile and nod.

"Yeah, I've been awake for a while now, what happened last night? I don't exactly remember" I ask, his face darkens a little.

"I'm sorry Tris, but we had to tell your parents, I really am sorry, I know you made me promis-" I laugh a little and cut him off.

"Tobias stop worrying yourself. I understand, I mean it would exactly be easy thinking of an excuse as to why I fainted" I tell him. He smiles at me.

"Do you know what happened?" He asks. I shake my head no. "You have three broken ribs Tris" he says. I stare at him shocked. No way could Peter and his crew managed to have hurt me that badly. Tobias continues, but he looks away. "Tris, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were hurt so badly, I-I would have brought you here-"

"Stop Tobias. Has anyone ever told you that you have a knack for blaming yourself over everything" I tell him. He laughs a little and shakes his head.

"I love you Trissy" he says smiling.

"I love you to, Toby" I say looking at him. Then all of a sudden the door bursts open and in come Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Marlene and Christina. Uriah is the the first to speak.

"Okay, if you guys were planning on kissing, don't even! I came here hoping to keep my breakfast in my stomach this morning" he says holding his hands up in the air. I laugh a little.

"Good morning to you to Uri" I say. He flashes a smile and sits on Marlene. I stare, partly amused and partly shocked.

"URIAH! Get you and your fat ass of me!" Marlene shrieks. Uriah laughs and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Not a chance, honey-boo" he says sweetly. Marlene grows red of rage and stands up abruptly. Uriah falls face first onto the floor.

"Oopsies! My bad, _cupcake_" Marlene says smugly. Uriah huffs and gets up wiping of the dust. I laugh along with everyone else.

"How you feeling Hun?" Shauna asks.

"I think if I said nod good, it would be the biggest understatement of the century" I say. It's true, the pain seems to becoming worse, but surprisingly I'm holding onto my conscious state.

"You know what is bad about this whole 'you being in a hospital bed' thing?" Christina states. "I don't get to go shopping with you!" She wines.

"Gee Chris, is that all you can really think about?" Will asks her. She rolls her eyes.

"Tris! Oh my god it's so boring without you! Like Will won't shut up and is constantly reading books about fractured ribs! I don't think I can take it anymore!" She cries out in mockery and then pretends to faint on Will.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Will defends.

"Dude you really are" Uriah nods. Will just huffs out and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I brought you the latest magazines and some clothes, oh and your phone! I texted you like a gajillion times but you never answered!" She says, putting a bag down beside me. I say my thanks to her. The nurse comes in.

"Oh hello Ms Prior good to see your awake! I'm Nurse May and I'll be taking care of you for a while" I nod. "Okay so if you don't already no, you have 3 broken ribs and you've already had surgery so it's only normal that you'll be going through quite a bit if pain right now. I'll just change your IV and pit you on some pain killers" she comes up and changes the wires around. Refreshing the old ones and taking out the finished ones. I smile sweetly at her. "Okay so I'll see you later Ms Prior" she says with a small wink and she leaves.

"Well ain't she a fast talker" Zeke says. I nod along. "So since your not going anywhere Tris, I imagine that your lazy fat ass ain't going anywhere either" Zeke says nodding his head towards Tobias.

"Oh please, my ass isn't as nearly big as your mouth" Tobias defends, "and yeah I'm not going anywhere" he states. Zeke puts a hand over his heart.

"Words hurt" he proclaims.

"Yeah, so does the truth" ohhh burn.

"Anyway, being the nice guy I am, I brought you some clothes as well" Zeke chucks a duffel bag at Tobias.

"Thanks man" he says.

"Okay we'll see you guys later,we've got school" Uriah says over his shoulder.

"See you guys later" I say. They all say their goodbyes and head out. I turn on my side and look at Tobias with a smile.

"Thank you Tobias, for staying with me" I say with a yawn, "I would of made you go school, but I see there's no point in arguing with you" I say. He smirks a little.

"Got that right, why don't you get some sleep, you seem pretty tired from the looks of it" he says, I nod a little and scoot over to the other end. Tobias looks at me quizzically.

"Sleep with me-, not in that way, just come here" I say and pat the bed next to me. He smiles at me and comes to join me. He keeps his hands off my body, but he cups my check and rubs my check bone with his thumb idly. I smile lovingly at him.

"I love you Tris" he says. His deep rumbling voice only make me want to snuggle closer to him. I close my eyes and hide my face in his chest.

"I love you to Tobias" he kisses my forehead and we drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Review please! You guys are my motivation! Oh and the next chapter will have way more fluff.**

**P.S. I got a comment saying to make an extremely heated 7 minutes in heaven, will do! But later on:)!**

**thanks for reading!**

**~N **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm super sorry! There is no Toby in this Chapter, but trust me I have a heated chapter coming up, like really soon. I hope you enjoy:)!**

**~N**

Chapter 16:

It's now been a few days since I've been released from the hospital and life is turning out to be good so far. I've now completely healed, and I have Tobias to thank for that. He's stayed with me 24/7 and only leaves after I fall asleep. He's starting to get on my nerves sometimes, he's turning into Caleb.

It's now been half way through term 1 of school, and the fact that the blazing sun is burning me alive while me and Chris are lying down outside on the grass with notebooks and papers scattered all around us, isn't helping me concentrate one bit.

"Oh my god Tris! I don't think I can take it any longer! I think I'm going to die of to much sun exposure! My brain is fried! Literally!" Christina says while wailing her hands above her head.

"Come on Chris only a few more pages to revise and then I'm all for ditching this shit" I tell her while scribbling down more notes. I gave up trying to keep everything neat, long, long ago.

"Fuck homework" she mutters.

"You know that just means more homework" I tell her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk. She looks at me and glares. "I'm joking!" I screech and put my hands in front of my face to protect it. Lets just say that when Chris gets mad, she tends to get a little...physical? She smirks.

"I thought so" she says. I roll my eyes at her and focus on finishing the revision so it can be over with.

_20 pages later..._

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE FINISHED!" Me and Christina jump up and down squealing and holding each other's arms. After our little dance we pack up our books and head into the house.

"Come on Tris! Let's get in that pool! It's basically calling out to us!" Christina yells from up the stairs. I grunt and make my way up the stairs with my massive pile of books. Once I make it up the almost impossible stairs I run to my bedroom and drop my books onto the desk with a big thump. I smile and turn to Christina who's smiling as well.

"I'll take the bathroom, you change in here" I say to Chris. She nods happily and I go over to my dresser to get out a electric-blue string bikini. I see Chris taking out a black one and I head over to the bathroom. I strip down and put on my 2 piece, in all honesty, this would be the first time anyone will see me with out my shirt that covers my stomach.

It's so hot today that I'm not even going to put on a shirt over. I just grab my towel and a black sleeveless lose top that says 'off duty', for later. I meet Chris in my room and when she sees me her jaw drops.

"Oh my gawd Tris! Look at that stomach! You have got to show off those abs of yours more! Guys will practically be drooling over you!" Christina squeals. I stare at her with a sheepish smile. Not knowing what else to do.

"Thanks Chris, but what about you! Your bod is smokin!" I tell her. She smiles at me and grabs my hand to drags me out the house.

As soon as we reach the door that leads us out to the backyard I realise we should get some sunscreen.

"Wait Chris! Sunscreen! I don't want to go to school looking like a frekin tomato!" I screech. She stop.

"Good point, let's hurry up please!" I run and get the sunscreen from my room, practically skipping every second step to speed up the process. I'm dying to get into that pool. I grab it from my table and race back downstairs. I run past Chris, grabbing her hand on the way and dragging her out on the way. We sit under the alfresco that provides shelter for us while we put sunscreen on each other. Once we've finished Chris jumps up.

"Race you to the pool!" She shouts. I jump up and without even thinking twice we both tuck jump into the pool with a huge splash. As soon as the cool water hits my hot skin I immediately start to relax. 4 hours of studying out in the sun really does your head in. I resurface to see that Chris is having a happy dance, splashing the water like a 3 year old. Once were done splashing around we climb out and dry ourself we go over to the 2 beach chairs that are splayed out under a big, beautiful willow tree, where it blocks out the sun perfectly.

We've been lying on these chairs for a while and I'm way to hot to even think about adding more layers of clothing, so I just rest on the chair and enjoy the weather, same as Chris.

"I love your house" Chris says.

"Yeah" I drag out.

"So tell me, how exactly did you get that six pack? I'm thinking I need some for myself". Chris asks. I laugh a little.

"Are you crazy Chris? You have an amazing bod! This is just one of the perks of working out and doing hand-to-hand combat" I tell her, looking up at the long branches of the trees.

"You do combat? You work out?! Man, I've got a really un healthy lifestyle!" She tells herself more than me.

"Chris don't change a thing your perfect!" I exclaim.

"Yeah whatevs Tris. So how's things going with _Four_?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"They're great I guess. I mean he's great, he helped me through everything and I'm surprised he hasn't had enough of me yet!" I say. She smiles at me. My mum interrupts us.

"Before you go all 'Mum go away!' I'd like to say I come baring cool drinks" she says holding the tray above her head. I laugh a little with Chris.

"Thank mum, really" I tell. She smiles at me.

"No problem darling. Have fun Christina, if you guys need anything I'll be inside" my mum says over her shoulder before she goes inside.

"Thanks mum!" Me and Chris shout. Chris basically lives at my house, my mum treats her like her own and I'd be more than happy to have her as a sister. She's been sleeping over at my house since I was released from the hospital. I mean that's why Tobias agreed to leave my side for more than a second. Im glad to have her.

"So where were we? Oh yeah we were taking about your love life" Chris takes a sip of her drink and I do the same. The drink is so refreshing and settles down, cooling my insides. Well that is until Christina opens her mouth again. "Speaking of love, have you made any?" She asks non-chalantly.

I spit out my drink and I have a cough attack. Chris looks over at me amused.

"Excuse me?" I ask still dealing with a fit of coughs. Christina laughs a little.

"You know... Like, have you guys had sex yet?" She asks me like its daily discussed. Which it isn't!

"Since when was my sex life any of your concern?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow, trying to hide my utter embarrassment. She sighs and laughs.

"Oh come on Tris! I'm your sister! You can tell me anything. But I'm taking that as a no"

"You got that right! My mum made me get a brith control shot, and she bought me a pack of pills for 'later use' I quote" Christina burst out laughing, clutching at her stomach.

"Your telling me...your mum...t-talked to...you...about SEX?!" She says through her fits of laughter. I turn red.

"Yeah Chris, talk about the worst day of my life!" I say say exasperated. She calms down.

"Well once you do, you'll be glowing like a lantern!" She says.

"Yeah, I heard that the first time hurts like a bitch, from our school whores, of course" I tell her.

"Yeah it does..." She looks up and smiles at the sky. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. How could she possibly know... _She didn't! _I turn to her with a shocked expression and she looks at me with an amused smirk.

"OH MY GOD _CHRISTINA_!" I scream. The smirk drops from her face and she puts a hand over my mouth. I look at her incredulously and she glares at me. I lick her hand. She screams and takes her hand off my mouth and looks at me like I said that I wanted a sex change.

"Eww Tris! What are you five!?" She asks, shacking her hand so fast it looks like she has ten hands.

"Moving on! CHRIS YOU HAD SE-"

"Any louder? I think the the people on mars didn't hear you loud enough, but yeah I did. Okay?" she says. I calm down a little bit and stare at her.

"So what was it like?" I ask her. She looks at me shocked.

"I didn't take it that you wanted to hear about it, your the first person I've told" she says.

"Well I'm basically your sister, you have to tell me everything, well not everything. Like the stuff you do with Will-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it" she rolls her eyes.

"So?" I wait.

"It was great. I've never felt anything like it, I mean it was pretty painful the first time. But after that, every other time we've done it it's been amazing!" She fantasises.

"What do you mean 'after that', are you insinuating that you've done the dirty with Will _MORE THAN ONCE?_" I ask her. She nods sheepishly. I look at her shocked.

"Okay, you can't blame me! Once you've done it, it's like you have a stronger connection with him." She tells me.

"Sex addict" I mutter.

"_Tris_!"

"Calm your tits Chris, Wills not here!" I tell her and immediately burst out laughing. "Okay I'm sorry, that was really un-called for" I tell her and she just shakes her head.

"I swear, sometimes I don't even know you" she tells me. I laugh and calm down.

"You know I love you Chris" I coo.

"Yeah, yeah. I love ya to Tris" she says. "Hey I didn't notice before but doesn't Four live right in front of your house?" she asks changing the topic.

"Yeah, it's great having him so close" I tell her. After that we get lost in conversation as we discuss everything there is. After that we go inside and Chris says that she has to go home. I shower and put on a pair of cotton short-shorts and a loose baggy shirt, which makes it look like I'm not wearing anything but the shirt. I look down at my legs and see I have more of a tan, and now i look really tan enough to actually look like it. I sort of even like it. I fall onto the bed not even bothering to get under the covers considering it is like 100 degrees. I text Tobias for a while and eventually doze off to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this! Sorry for the fluff-less chapter, but I'll get there!**

**review pretty please! Reviews are what actually get me to write my chapters faster. More review=more chapters!**

**~Byah, N;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

I wake up to my brother thumping on the door. I check the time and it reads 7:00am! Oh crap! I slept in! I basically rush out of my bed, open the door and race down stairs to eat breakfast. I'm really hungry, yesterday me and Chris didn't really eat much because we were talking about... _Stuff_.

I stop dead in my tracks when i see my parents and _Marcus_ in the lounge room.

"Tris! Good you're awake! Come over here and say hello to Mr. Eaton" I clench my fists at the mention of Marcus's name. I slowly reverse back and smile at my parents and then at Marcus.

"Good Morning Mother, Father, _Mr. Eaton_" I say politely. When I see that Tobias isn't here my mood deflates. My father dismisses me and I practically leap into the kitchen to be hit by the wall. I step back holding a hand to my head and I spin a little.

"What the-" I look up and I light up like a light.

"TOBIAS!" I squeal and I jump up onto him. He catches me and spins us around, laughing a little.

"Trissy" he says with a wink, after he sets me down. His eyes skim down my figure and look up and down my very bare legs. I turn a slight shade of red.

"_Tobias! _Have some dignity! Stop staring so bluntly!" I shout at him. He snaps out of his trance and he blushes ever so slightly, but then he covers it up with a smirk and looks at me.

"You never cease to amuse me Trissy" he says with a wink own to give me a kiss but I stick my hand out.

"Are you out of your _mind?! _Do you want to get kicked out of this house?" I ask him. He sighs and then smiles.

"I'll get that kiss sometime today" he tells me as I walk over to the counter to pick up my granola bar. Tobias stands there watching me intently. I finish eating my granola bar and chuck the wrapper in the bin. Tobias looks at me shocked and I look at him confused, but I dismiss it and when I'm about to leave, Tobias sticks his hand out and grabs me by the stomach. I look up at him.

"What? Do you want me to make you late?" I ask him getting annoyed. He looks down at me.

"Is that all you eat for breakfast?" He asks me. I nod. "How do you live on that?! I eat like 20 pieces of wheat-bix a day!" He says. I laugh.

"Tobias I'm not as fat as you" I say poking his stomach. He feigns hurt and looks down at his stomach and then at mine, and continues to do so until I say, "I'm joking Tobias, now let me go and get changed!" I whine. He now laughs.

"I know your joking, 6 packs don't come to easy" he says trying to boast. Little does he know. I smirk.

"Oh really?" I fake pry. He nods. I laugh and he looks at me like I'm a freak, which only makes me laugh even more. "Ohhhh" I calm down and I pat his back on the way over to the stairs. "I wouldn't be so smug if I were you Toby" and with that I race up the stairs to my room. I shut the door and run into the shower with my towel. I have a quick shower and I quickly straighten my hair out. Over the past few days Christina made me change my look. My hair in now ombré and I'm more tan, Christina wouldn't let me argue. I walk out of my room with my towel wrapped around me tightly and I almost drop it when I see Tobias standing there looking through my baby albums.

"TOBIAS YOU PERV! GET OUT OF MY FLIPPING ROOM!" I shriek. I must of startled him because he drops the album and quickly spins around. When he sees me in just a bare towel, his eyes darken and he gulps. My face just became a tomato.

"I-ah...um...your parents told me to come and get you" he stutters out. I smirk, who knew I could have this affect with him. I, Tris Prior, made Tobias Eaton, might prodigy of our school, nervous. I slowly walk over to him and he stays as still as a statue. I reach him and stand on my tippy-toes and press my lips to his ears.

"Tobias, would you mind waiting outside for me" I whisper slowly to him. I lean back so I can see his reaction. His pupils are dilated and he swallows before he nods slightly and stumbles to get to the door. I smirk and open my dresser once his gone. When I look inside I see a note:

_Hey Trissy! I saw those abs and I think everyone else needs to as well! So if you don't wear the outfit attached to this note I will cut the shirt you wear to school!_

_~Love From Chris3!_

Wow. Does she know how to blackmail someone into doing things. I shake my head and look at the outfit. It's the black sleeveless crop top that reads 'off duty' and a pair of black short-shorts that have studs near the pockets, and along with that she's left me my black Converse high tops. I think she wants me to become the school slut. I sigh and drop my towel and slip on the clothes. I put my makeup on which is basically just mascara and eye-liner and look at the full length mirror.

I barely recognise the person I see in the mirror. My hair is let down, considering I did just straighten it and the brown and the blonde mix perfectly. The crop top ends about two inches below my sports bra and a bit lower at the back, and my shorts are about five inches higher that mid-thigh. I sigh and slip on my shoes. I am officially going to be know as the school slut.

I grab my bag and open the door. I see Tobias wearing a white-plain t-shirt that shows off his toned muscles and a light pair of beige coloured pants. He must of gone home and changed. I close my door and when it makes a click sound he turns around and his jaw drops. His eyes won't leave my stomach and I'm starting to get a little self-conscious. It takes him a minute to take in and when he gains the ability to talk he says,

"My Trissy's got some abs for herself!" Tobias declares. I blush and take his hand and drag him downstairs. I can feel his eyes looking at my figure but I ignore it and push him out the door.

"Bye Mum, Dad! I'm going to school with Four!" I shout out.

"Okay Honey! Be careful!" My mum shouts back. I get into the passenger seat of my Ferrari and Tobias gets into the drivers.

"If you so much as even scratch my baby I will scratch your face" I tell him. He looks at me completely shocked and then bursts out laughing.

"Your baby?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, now hurry the fuck up! Were already 20 minutes late for first period! Your lucky we have Science together or I would of made you even more late" I mutter. He laughs and pulls out of the drive way. We arrive at school and no one is out in the car park. As soon as we park we both jump out and run to the entrance.

You see, our school has this policy that if your more than 30 minutes late you get locked out of school until next period. Tobias reached the door before me and when he goes to pull it open it doesn't budge.

"Fuck" he mutters. He turns to me a smiles nervously.

"Ughhh! What are we going to do!" I dread out. He sighs and sits on the step. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Waiting till fist period ends?" He says. I glare at him he puts his hands up in defence.

"This is all your fault you know" I say, "if it wasn't for your god dam abs we wouldn't be here know!"

"Hey! Lay off my abs! They have feelings you know" he tells me. I look at him and he seems dead serious. I burst out laughing and he just sits there and stares. Once I've calmed down I try to look at him seriously bit I can't.

"Your ego is to big for your head" I say knocking on his head. He swats my hand away and tries to look offended.

"I do not!" He says.

"Yeah you do!" I turn around to sit next to Tobias but he grips my hips and pulls me down onto his lap.

"You have a big ass Tris" he mutters.

"I'm a _girl_ Tobias, I'm supposed have a big _ass_. But that wouldn't explain why your ass is too big" I retort. He gasps and puts a hand to his heart.

"My ass is not big!"

"Oh please! Everything of yours is to big!" I say playfully. He leans back and smirks.

"Really? _Everything?"_ He asks slowly. I nod slowly and then realisation hits me and my eyes grow big. I shriek and jump off him.

"_YOU DIRTY COW_!" I yell.

"Hush Trissy. Your the one that said everything of mine was too big-"

"Shut up _douche_" I mutter. He stands up and I look at him asking the question with my eyes.

"Come on, let's find a way in, we still have 20 minutes and I rather not have a conversation about my di-"

"Fuck you" I say angrily.

"It would be my _pleasure_" he says smugly.

"Cow" I mutter.

"Nuh uh, cows that way" he says pointing at the farm in the distance.

"If you don't shut up I will decapitate your head and shove it up you _ass_" I say. He puts his hands up. I smirk. "Toby express?" I ask. He nods and I jump on his back. I plant a kiss on his check and he puts his hands on my thighs raising me higher.

"How are we going to get inside?" I ask.

"There's a back door" he says casually. _A back door?!_ There was a back door and he knew aboit it and he didn't bother to even tell me about it.

"Your such a douche!" I shriek. He winces.

"Not so loudly" he says. I smack him upside the head. He mutters something under his breath and drops me when we arrive at the back door. It's actually the gym door.

"I'm not going into the class late and we have ten minutes left so I say that we go to history now and wait near the door for class the finish" I state. He nods.

"Yes mam!" He salutes. I roll my eyes and turn to start walking to history. When I begin to walk Tobias slaps my butt. I whip my head around and he smirks at me.

"You did _not_ just do that" I say in a deadly voice.

"Oh but I did" he sings. Oh I know how I'm going to get him back and it's going to end up in a lot of cold showers for him. I smirk and walk off to history with him taking behind me. When we get there, there's like 5 minutes left so we just sit on the floor. Well Tobias sits on the floor with his knees up and I'm sitting one his knees. He moves his knees up and down, making me go up and down. The door flies open and me and Tobias stumble to get up.

Out storms a fuming Zeke holding a pop quiz paper. Oh no. It's the pop quiz paper. The one that I wrote the wrong answers and then corrected them when he wasn't looking. My eyes widen and I hide behind Tobias. Tobias has no idea what's going on so he just shrugs and lets me be. Zeke realises that me and Tobias are standing there and he slowly turns around. When he sees me he glares at me.

"_You! _You evil, diabolical little-" He fires out, it looks like he's aiming it at Tobias so Tobias just stands there looking absolutely shocked.

"I have no idea what your going on about" Tobias says.

"I know you don't. But _she_ does!" He points at me. Tobias slowly turns around and raises and eyebrow. I step out from behind him and Zekes expression drops when he sees me. I haven't seen him since I was in hospital because I haven't been at school and he was busy studying. So I get it when he drops mid sentence and stares openly at me. I mean he probably remembers the pale, blonde Tris, not the tan, ombré Tris, just like everybody else at school.

"_Tris?_" He asks unsure.

"The one and only" I say happily hoping to make him forget about the pop quiz. He does a double take and his eyes fall on my stomach. No, my _bare_ stomach. His jaw drops.

"Y-you have...a _six_ pack?!" He asks.

"Yeah no big deal really. Oh look at the time!" I pretend to look at my watch-less wrist, "it's next period! You better get going!" I go up to him and shove him down the hall and then grab Tobias' hand and run into the class. I can hear Zeke screaming from down the hall faintly.

"Don't think I'll forget!" He screams. I roll my eyes and take a seat next to Tobias at the back. Today was going to be a really long day.

**A/N: Im sorry! There is no fluff in this but there will be in the next one, I promise! The more review the faster it comes! Review please!**

**~N **


	18. Chapter 18

**Finally, what most of you have been waiting for...**

Chapter 18:

The rest of the day seemed to skim past, and before I knew it me and Tobias were walking to lunch, hand in hand.

"So you're telling me that you gave Zeke the wrong answers and then corrected your ones and gave it to the teacher?" He asked me, the amusement clear on his face. I smiled and nodded. "Bout time someone showed him up, he's been doing that for years".

"I'm starved" I say patting my bare stomach. He smiles down at me and we enter the cafeteria. As soon as we walk in everyone stops their chatter and turns to look us. I try to fight back the blush that's making it's way up my neck, but I fail and a small blush forms on my checks. My grip on Tobias's hand becomes firmer and he squeezes it reassuringly. We get our food and go over to our table, by now mostly everybody has gone back to their old lives and there isn't as many eyes looking at me.

I take a seat and see Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Will gaping at me. I shoot them confused looks and then Uriah reaches over the table and pokes my stomach multiple times, staring in awe. I swat his hand away and glare at him.

"Sorry..." He muttered, embarrassed.

"Watch your back chick"'Zeke says biting into his burger. I roll my eyes and finish eating my lasagna in under 5 minutes.

"How do you eat so much and have a body like that?" Will asks gesturing to my abs with his fork. I stare down at my stomach and I look up at them and shrug.

"So what's happened at school?" I ask trying to divert the attention elsewhere.

"Luke's at it again..." Christina mutters looking behind her. Tobias's grip on my waist tightens and I nudge him slightly with my elbow, trying to reassure him.

We all look over to look at the small crowd that has gathered around Luke and a pretty blonde girl, Cassy, I think it was.

"What do you mean..._.it's over?_" She cried out. Luke's expression didn't even change seeing the girls broken state.

"I'm sorry Hun, life's a bitch and well, life is life" he says smug and all. I want to go up to him and punch him.

"Life may be a bitch but your a man-whore" Cassy shouted, now glaring at him. She turns around and stomps out the door, shortly followed by all her cheer-leader friends. I sigh and look at Tobias, Zeke and Will. They all have rage filled expressions. _Rage towards Luke. _The bell rings and we all head off to classes.

Me and Marlene head off to Art, while everyone else goes there separate ways.

"Hey Tris!" Marlene called out. I smiled and make my way over to the desk. I sit down and I get out my sketch book and started doodling little images.

"So I don't know if you heard but Uriah and Zeke are holding a party, Friday night!" Marlene squealed.

"Really Mar? I don't think I can handle a party and it's in a day and I have no clothes!" I say to her. She grins.

"Well that's what you have me and Christina for! We're going to the mall today, the guys are dropping us off!" She exclaims.

"_Joy_" I muttered.

"Oh stop being so excited" she replied sarcastically.

"Only for you" I say with a fake smile. She just laughs and I join in soon after.

Soon after after art finishes, we all head out to the car park. I meet Tobias at my Ferrari and I run into him, giving him a tight hug.

"Everything alright Trissy?" He asks.

"No" I muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"School" I spit out. He laughs and pulls away, getting into the car. I get into the drivers seat and he goes to the passenger, Zeke and Shauna pile into the back.

"Mall?" I ask, looking in the rear view mirror at Zeke. He nods.

"Mall it is!" He declares. I roll my eyes and drive off. Half way there and me and Tobias are taking while Zeke and Shauna play suck-face. I notice Tobias isn't looking at me, well rather my face, and looking at my bare stomach.

"Tobias- my face is up here" I say pulling his chin up with my fingers.

"Oh I know, it's just that's the _views_ down there" he says, his eyes trailing back down to my ultra exposed skin. My face reddens and Zeke whistles while Shauna laughs at my embarrassment.

"Ass" I mutter, pulling into the mall. I get out and I'm greeted by a very excited Chritina and Marlene. "Please don't kill me! One can only take so much-" I'm cut off by Chris grabbing my arm and dragging me inside.

"Ughh Tris! We're here to bring your inner girl out!" She squeals. I roll my eyes and I notice it's just me, Shauna, Marlene and Chris. _The guys left me with these shopping freaks!_

"The quicker the better right?" Shauna insists. I nod and we enter the first shop. Christina and Marlene are basically pilling the dresses on top of me, making me look like a walking pile of clothes.

"This one...oh! Definitely this...this brings out your eyes!" Christina and Marlene squeal. I cant even return an answer because that's how much clothes they've stacked up on top of me.

"Uh" I mutter.

They force me into the change rooms and make me change one by one. Apparently they've already got their dresses and they came to get me one. I would be grateful, that is if I didn't dread shopping so much. None of the dresses seem to catch my eye so we head off to the next shop.

Seven shops later and I've finally found my dress. It's a strapless sweetheart, deep cut dress. That has a black top and a yellow skirt. It shows my curves perfectly, yet not to much and doesn't look bad with my new tan. I like it.

"Tris! Get your ass out here!" Christina shouts.

"One freaking minute!" I say adjusting the dress.

"I waited _10_ freaking minutes!" She counters back. I roll my eyes and step outside. She drops her jaw and Marlene shrieks with joy.

"It's perfect! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Shauna exclaims. I nod and smile, going back to the change room and strip down getting dressed into my slut clothes. Once we're finally finished dress shopping I look at Christina,

"Can we go home now!" I whine.

"Are you crazy?! We haven't even got you heels! Even your cosmetics!" She shrieks in shock.

"But I already have some at home!"

"Not one that matches your dress!" She retorts. I huff and cross my arms over my chest, stomping to the shoes store. I end up getting a pair of plain black velvet high heels that match my dress perfectly. I run into the cosmetics store and wait for Christina to stop her blabbing so we can get the hell out of here!

"Okay _DONE_!" I bore out. Dragging Chris and Mar by their hands to the food court.

"But Tris! We already ate lunch!" Marlene says.

"I know, I texted the guys to meet us there and to get us out of this place!" I say exasperated. Chris rolls her eyes and laughs

"And i thought you were actually beginning to like shopping" she mutters.

"Yeah! In your dreams" I say. She opens her mouth to say something but I counter her. "I don't care if you dreamt of me liking shopping. Never. Going. To. Happen. _Okay?_" She rolls her eyes and walks along beside me.

Once we reach the food court I slump down in the chair and the other girls slide around, or beside me. We're soon joined by our boyfriends and Tobias slips into the seat next to me. I lean, heavily, on his shoulder and he puts an arm around me.

"Aw, my little Trissy wissy tired?" He teases. I glare at him and shove him, _hard_ on the chest. He puts his hands out in defence. "Don't hurt me" he winces. I laugh and go back to my position leaning on him.

"Can we go!" I whine. Everybody laughs and we head out to the cars. We drop Zeke and Shauna off, and say bye to the others and now all that's left is me and Tobias. We sit in a comfortable silence and when we stop at a red light, Tobias puts his hand on my thigh and rubs it soothingly. I sigh and he smirks. I roll my eyes. _Boys..._

"Hey why don't you come over to my house? I mean, if you want to. I want to take advantage of the time I have without Marcus" he says. I smile and nod at him.

"Yeah. I'll just park my car at my house and then I'll tell my parents, and then I'll come" I say. He nods and rests his head on the head rest of the seat. I park in the garage and we both hop out.

"Hey you head out and I'll come" I tell him. He nods and waves.

"See you later Trissy!" He calls out. I go inside to find a note saying that my mum and my dad were called to a meeting and they're staying out tonight, so I'll be home alone. Well except for Caleb, but he's at some nerd club. I go up stairs and drop my bag in my room. I have a shower because I'll probably be coming home late anyways. I get out and dry my hair, putting on some cotton short-shorts and a sleeveless muscle top and a bandeau underneath. I put my hair in a high pony tail and head out.

These past few days have been the hottest in Chicago, so you can't blame me for wearing shorts all the time. I put on my flip flops and head over to Tobias's with my phone. I get to the door and before I knock on it, Tobias opens the door. He's also changed into a plain sleeveless t-shirt and khaki shorts

"Hey babe" he coos.

"No" I simply state. He laughs and let's me in, we head into the kitchen.

"So I was thinking a movie and something to eat?" He asks. I smile.

"You get the movie and I'll get the popcorn" I say. I open the pantry door and get the microwave popcorn. I poor them into the bowl and put it into the microwave. I hear Tobias calling me.

"What do you want to watch? What was that, _horror?_ Okay!" He says, having the whole conversation by himself. I roll my eyes and grab the popcorn, heading into the living room, where he's plasma screen is.

I plop down on the couch and Tobias sits next to me. Wrapping his hands around me and taking some of the popcorn. I snuggle closer to him.

"What movie?" I ask.

"Final Destination" he says.

"Do you _want_ me to piss on your couch?" I ask dead serious. He laughs loudly.

"Oh Tris, you can use me as hiding spot" he says smugly. I push at his chest and he laughs more. He stops laughing and then he leans in to kiss me. But revenge is oh so sweet.

I leap onto the floor, but end up splayed across the floor on my back. If I wasn't so clumsy I would of been able to enjoy this moment. He comes and straddles me, holding my arms above my head, pinning them to the floor.

"Now where was I?" He asks, slowing bringing his lips closer. I shake my head and he ends up kissing my check.

"Get off, you weigh more than an elephant!" I try shoving him off, but no such luck comes. I sigh in defeat.

"Not until you give me a kiss" he says. I roll my eyes and lean up and kiss him softly. His lips are soft and welcoming and he splays my lips apart with his tongue, seeking entrance. I open up completely and let the kiss consume me. I hear him moan and I smirk a little. I push forcefully onto his lips making him go onto his back and I climb onto him.

He props himself up on his hands and I put my hands on his chest. I run my fingers through his hair encouragingly and he moves his lips from mine, trailing down my jawline and behind my earlobe, nibbling a little. I try to stifle a moan, but it manages to pass my lips. I can feel him smile against my collarbone and he begins to suck on my neck. I softly try to pull him away, but he doesn't move, so I grab onto his shoulders and grind my hips against his. He lets out a deep moan and cups my face in his hands, deepening the kiss. I push him down against the floor and slip my hands under his shirt. I don't think I'll ever get sick of feeling his muscles ripple under my touch. He continues to kiss for dominance, but I'm not letting him get what he wants today. I move my hands down to the waistline of his shorts and I pull back a little to his eyes darken with lust.

I slip my fingers past his shorts and boxers and rub circles on his bare hips. He groans out in pleasure and I smirk, kissing the hollow of his throat, to his Adam's apple, then to his collarbone where I suck on it to get my revenge. I slowly move back up to his lips, and leave a kiss there. He keeps himself occupied by tangling his fingers through my hair and bringing me to kiss him.

It isn't until he slips his hands under my shirt that I become aware of how far we've gone. A part of me wants to stop this, because it's going to far, but then a stronger part if me wants to know where this will lead.

His hands roam my body, devouring every inch of free skin. He rubs up and down my sides and I moan into his mouth. He slips his tongue back into my mouth and tries to take control, thinking that I'm probably tired by now. But he couldn't be more wrong, I've never felt so alive, it feels like every fibre of my body is filled with wanting but there's also the alarm and scarce feeling of not knowing what to do. I push my thoughts aside and focus of the moment.

I tug at the hem of his shirt, and he lifts me up and takes me up stairs to his bedroom. He locks the door and lays me on his bed. He climbs up on top of me, making sure to keep most of his weight off me. He kisses down from my lips and down my neck, across my collarbone. He slowly works his way back up to my lips, putting a bit of force when he does. I grunt and kiss him back with the same amount of force. I tug harder on his shirt, riding it up so I can help him take it off. He pulls away and goes on his knees, and in one quick motion his shirt is halfway across the room.

I've seen him shirtless countless other times, but every time I can't help but stare in awe. I skim my hands over all of his muscles, loving the way I can make him shudder at my touch. Our kisses are now rushed and urgent, our hands devouring any free skin we can find. His hands go under my shirt, slowly lifting it up. My insecurities begin to act up, _what if he doesn't like the way I look? What if he thinks I'm ugly and leaves me?_

Tobias must have noticed my change of action and pulled away looking concerned.

"Is something wron-" I cut him off with a delicate kiss. He kisses back immediately, but pulls away too soon. "Tris, if this isn't something you don't want to do, then we don't have to. I'm not going to pressure you into anything" he says, overly concerned. I pull him down and hug him. I feel bad for him, he probably wants this and I'm acting stupid.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"Tris, don't say sorry. I love you and just because you don't want to do something doesn't mean I'm going to hate you" he says soothingly in his deep voice.

"I love you to" I say.

"You know what? Stuff the movie, we're staying in bed" he declares. I smile and nod. We shuffle around until we're facing each other. I cup his cheek and rub his cheekbone. I place one last kiss on his lips before snuggling up close to his bare chest and falling asleep.

**Well there you go! Please let me know if you want them to do it! And what you think! It always helps me write:)! **

**Please, pretty please REVIEW!**

**~N **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys, this chapter is super short, but i thought I owed it to you guys. Plus, I love writing this fanfic and ITS MY BIRTHDAY! So yay! Hope you enjoy:)**

**~N**

Chapter 19:

I wake up to a heavy feeling on my stomach. I look down to see Tobias using my stomach as his pillow, with his hands encircled around my waist and my shirt pulled up to my bra. I lie back down because I don't really mind and I run my fingers through his hair, talking the knots out. I look up at the ceiling thinking about how lucky I am to have someone like Tobias, _he's willing to wait for me._

I feel Tobias beginning to stir and when he finally wakes up he looks up and takes in his surroundings and when he sees me his eyes widen.

"Oh my god Tris I'm so sorry-"

"Tobias don't worry about it, I don't mind being your human pillow" I say giggling a little. He sighs in relief and smiles.

"Well you were pretty comfortable" he says rubbing our noses together, now leaning over me. I lean up and kiss him. He returns the favour, and I pull away, staring into his drowning, deep blue eyes. "I love you" he breathes out. I smile and nod.

"I love you too" I say.

"Mmmhmmm" he says nosing my collarbone, I remember that he left a hickey there and I also remember that some revenge would be sweet too.

I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him down to me and kiss him. He places his hands on either side of my head to keep himself up. He devours the kiss by softly bitting on my lower lip and I let him in. While he becomes distracted, I run my hand slowly up and down his sides and his kisses become more fierce. The lower half of his body is pressed tightly against mine, pushing me further into the mattress. I push my hips forcefully to his crotch area while he pushes down on me and he involuntarily let's out a loud groan. He pulls away and looks to the side, squeezing his eyes shut as if this was almost painful. I slowly slide my hands up his chest , trying to leave the lingering feeling last, and he still hasn't opened his eyes. Once my hands reach his neck, I snake my arms around his neck and pull him down kissing the hollow of his throat and his Adam's apple. By now, he's lost total control of the situation so I roll us over so his on his back and I slowly crawl onto him, watching his reaction.

His eyes darken with lust and when I'm alined with him, chest against chest, hips against hips, I grind my hips with his, pushing him into the mattress and he lets out a grunt and his hands fly to my thighs, holding me in place. He pulls my lips to his, but I pull away all too quickly and begin kissing down his chest, sometimes letting my tongue past my lips to leave a mark. He weaves his fingers with my hair when I get to his belly button and he lets out a moan. I smirk and roll off the bed and make my way towards his bathroom, swaying my hips a bit. I pick up his shirt from the ground, where it was thrown last night, and turn around giving him a wink. When I reach the door, I turn around leaning against it. I see Tobias propped up on his elbows, his lips parted and his eyes wide, looking up and down my body and something stands out to me. There seems to be a slight bulge coming from his pants. I smirk and close the doors, stripping and then turning on the hot shower.

**There is your revenge! this was written because someone still wanted revenge. Please REVIEW! **

**10 reviews = Next Chapter**

**~N**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so here's chapter 20! I hope you like it! **

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE ODFICAL DIVERGENT TRAILER! Theo James shirtless scene! *died***

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!:)**

**~N**

Chapter 20:

I turn off the water and step out of the shower, drying myself with Tobias' towel. I take in his scent, it smells of metal, a male cologne and something that distinctly reminds me of him. Ever since I got attacked by Peter and his crew and Tobias saved me, his scent makes me feel safe. I put on the shirt and step out to see Tobias sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Oh good your out" he grunts out. I smile innocently at him and skip over to him and peck him on the lips.

"I'm going to go home and get changed, am I riding with you to school or are you riding with me?" I ask him. He looks at me dumbfounded, he probably wanted to talk about what happened in bed, but too bad. He thinks for a minute and then he smirks.

"Your riding with me" he says and goes to pull me in for a hug but I quickly scream.

"AHHH! A SPIDER!" I screech pointing on the bed, he quickly looks back in search of it and I run out the door. "Bye" I shout laughing. I hear him groan and I don't wait to hear the rest.

When I get to my front door I turn back and look at his window. I see him looking down at me, smirking. He winks at me and he disappears behind the curtains. That's _cannot_ mean anything good.

I slowly turn the lock, to keep it quiet, but as soon as I close the door behind me and turn around I let out a scream of shock.

"Caleb! What the fuck?!" I shout.

"Haha! Gotcha!" He hollers out. I roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed. Caleb's now okay with me and Tobias, but that doesn't mean he's not still a big freak!

"What were you doing?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows. I look at him with my eyes wide and jaw dropped. I quickly whip out my phone and punch in the number. "Who are you calling?" He asks curious.

"The ambulance..." I mutter, his eyes grow wide.

"What! Why?" He asks frantically.

"Someone's kidnapped my brother and put a girl in his place" I state. He looks at me and puts a hand to his heart.

"I'll let you know, I'm still the same old Caleb, just more..._social?_" He grabs my phone.

"Yeah, social suicidal, more like" I mutter. I jog up the stairs and shout over my shoulder, "we gotta go school-" I stop mid sentence when I see the most disturbing sight. Caleb _and...SUSAN!_

My jaw just literally hit the floor. I slowly back into my bedroom and end up hitting my back against the door. I fumble to get the door unlocked and when I do I stumble inside. I shake my head so many times that I become dizzy. I half fall, half walk into the walk-in-wardrobe and I grab my clothes. I look in the mirror and see that I can pick half decent clothes when I'm dizzy.

I'm wearing high waisted black shorts with a white bandeau and a white, sleeveless lace crop top over. _Wow_. My inner slut is really coming out, so I put on my sleeveless crop jean jacket. But it doesn't matter today because today is a spirit day at school and if our group is lucky we can manage to avoid classes. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and I slip on my white ankle converse. I put in a bit of mascara and grab my bag, heading over to Tobias' house, since he said he would pick me up in his car.

When I see him I see him wearing beige shorts, with a white wife beater and a checkered shirt over. I walk up to him and he gulps, I can't help but laugh. I hug him and he hugs back.

"I see you got your problem under control" I say sliding my hand lower and lower, nearing his shorts. He immediately grabs my wrists and holds them over his shoulders.

"Woah there, I already had one cold shower, I'm not ready for another unless-" I cut him off, laughing.

"I'm not going to have a shower with you" I say giggling. He pouts.

"Oh come on" he whines. I shake my head, he just smirks. "Well we better get to school then" he says.

"Let's go" I saw following him out. When he passes his mustang I get confused. "Tobias your cars over here-" I cut myself off when he stops at a motorcycle. _Oh hell no_. "No. Fucking. Way" I say crossing my arms over my chest. He laughs and leans against the seat.

"Come on, give my baby a chance" he whines. I shake my head vigorously.

"Do you _want_ me to die?!" I cry out. He laughs.

"Of course not, I don't see how you would" he says. I stomp up to him and flick his head.

"Do you see now?" I ask. He laughs again. "You know what I'm just going to drive myself" I say, spinning on my heel to head to my house. He grabs my hand spinning me back around.

"Don't make me do it" he warns.

"I'd like to see you try" I say, keeping my ground. He gets off the seat and picks me up by the waist settling me down on the seat, pulling my arms around his waist. He plops a helmet on my head and turns around.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?" He asks playfully. I bite his shoulder and he yelps and whips his head around, looking at me incredulously. "Did you just..._bite_ me?" He asks. I scowl at him.

"It's what you get for being a prick" I state. He laughs and shakes his head.

"What a charming young girl" he mutters. I pinch his sides and he whips his head around again. "What was that for?!" He cries out.

"I thought you would've learnt to keep your mouth shut by now" I say. He turns around and drives off without saying another word. I smile to myself.

That smile drops when Tobias' accelerates higher and higher. I scream through clenched teeth and I think I'm squeezing Tobias' waist so hard that it's hurting him. He speeds through the streets like there's no tomorrow and all to soon we're parked at school.

My eyes are sealed shut and my hands remain clenched around Tobias's waist. He places his feet on the ground and tries to get up but I refuse to let him move. He tries again and again, but he doesn't end up getting anywhere. He let's out a breath.

"Trissy, you can let go now" he says trying to pry my hands out of the human seatbelt I've created. I shake my head, scared out of my head that I'm going to die. "Come on princess" he teases. That gets me, I try to kick him but I end up falling backwards.

If it wasn't for a strong pair of arms that caught me I would of ended up with a cracked head. I look up to see Zeke smirking down at me. I get up and push him away.

"That's one way of thanking me" he mutters dusting off his chest. I laugh at him and then turn to Tobias who's also smirking.

"You ever call me that, and it'll be the last time you'll be seeing your little 'baby'" I threaten, leaning in close. He shakes his head slightly and closes the space between our lips. I pull away leaning my forehead against his. "Understood?" I whisper.

"Princess..." He whispers back. I walk backwards, bumping into Zeke.

"I'd watch your death machine if I were you" I say pointing two fingers at my eyes and then pointing them at his bike. Zeke and Tobias crack up laughing. "Let's see who's laughing when your at your funeral" I mutter. Tobias gets up and slings an arm across my shoulders.

"I love you princess" he says kissing my head. I push him away.

"Of course you do" I mutter. He just laughs. That's all he's been doing lately.

"So you guys coming tonight?" Zeke asks

"What's tonight?" I ask, he stops dead in his tracks.

"How could you forget?!" He cries out.

"I...u-um...is it your _birthday? _Shit! I bet it is your birthda-" I say.

"It's the party!" He shouts.

"It's Friday?..._oh shit_ it is Friday!" I face palm myself. Christina's going to Barbie doll me. They both laugh at me.

"Hey guys! Tris you ready for tonight?" I could recognise that voice anywhere. I run behind Tobias and peek over his shoulder.

"Uh...u-h _yeah?_" I mumble into his shirt.

"_Okay_, don't know what wrong with her but I'm doing your make up for you btw" she tells me. I sigh and come out from hiding. When I do Christina's jaw drops.

"OMG Tris!" She shouts staring at me. I look around and then at me and don't seem to see anything. "You finally got your fashion sense!" She squeals. I roll me eyes.

"Wait! What do you mean I _finally_ got my fashion sense! Are you saying-"

"It doesn't matter! You look amazing!" She runs up and hugs me. "Don't you agree Four?" She asks winking. He nods and smiles. I blush and look down at the floor.

"IM HERE! PLEASE, _PLEASE_ HOLD YOUR APPLAUSE" shouts Uriah, strolling in with Marlene. Zeke puts him in a head lock and Will comes along to play 'let's eat each other's faces' with Chris so I turn to Tobias and smile at him.

"So how's my beautiful princess?" He asks slinging a shoulder around my shoulder.

"I would watch your mouth before your little princess" I say pointing down at his pants, "gets another cold shower" I smirk.

"Hey! There's nothing little about him!" He retorts defensively. I laugh.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night"

"Care to find out?" He asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, in your dreams" I whisper into his ear. He's about to open his mouth, but then I realised what I just said and stop him."I don't want to know" I say.

"As you wish, my princess" he bows down when we reach my locker.

"Go get your books smart ass" I say shoving his head. He walks away, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh and I'll get my revenge for this morning" he shouts across the hall. I laugh and mouth 'in your dreams' and he mouths back 'oh you wait and see'.

I laugh and turn walking to class with Uriah. He keeps on looking at me with this smirk that tells me 'your in for it', it goes on for so long that I have to break the silence.

"What did he say!" I snap at him. He drops his smirk and turns back to his notebook, completing ignoring me! "Uriah I swear if you don't tell me what Four told you I will-" I'm cut off by the speaker.

"Attention all students, attention all students. We have a very important message to pass on to Tris Prior" the speaker said. I would know that voice anywhere, I'm going to kill him. "Tris Prior, please make your way to the principals office. As I repeat Tris Prior please make your way to the principals office".

That. Little. _Shit_.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! please review!**

**when it gets to 64 reviews, next chapter will be uploaded:)!**

**What will Tris do to Four? Find out in the next chapter!**

**~N**


	21. Chapter 21

**As promised, 64 reviews = Chapter 21.**

**Thankyou so much guys! You guys are so nice, I absoloutley love reading all your really nice comments. You really do make my day, So that's why I wrote this chapter only 5hrs after I uploaded chapter 20!**

**I MADE A CAST FOR THIS STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE THEM:)!**

**CAST:**

**_Tris- _Shailene Woodley  
_Four- _Theo James  
_Uriah-_ Brenton Thwaites  
_Zeke- _Brant Daugherty  
_Will-_ Ben loyd  
_Christina- _Zoe Kravits  
_Marlene-_ Ariana Grande (I always thought of Marlene as a red head)  
_Shauna-_ Vanessa Hudgens  
_Caleb-_ Ansel Elgort  
_Luke-_ Dave Franco (don't get me wrong- I absolutely LOVE Dave Franco, but I thought he would be a good playboy)**

**So here you go! Hope you enjoy:)!**

Chapter 21:

All eyes turned to me when I shuffled out of class, I was mentally preparing of the many ways I would personally kill Tobias. I smacked Uriah upside the head on my way out, when I got out of class I literally sprinted down the hall the principals office. As I reached the door I slowed down only to greeted by the one and only Tobias.

"You little shit!" I screeched, slapping whatever part of him I could reach continuously. He grabs my wrists and starts laughing.

"Calm down princess" he says through laughter. I scowl at him.

"Your such an ass Tobias! You know I hate being the centre of attention-" I stop when I see a breathless Zeke running over to us. Once he reaches us he puts his hands on his knees and breaths deeply.

"Phase 1 covered?" Tobias asks. I look at him confused.

"Yep, mission get receptionist out of reception covered" Zeke solutes. Tobias grins and does a fist handshake with Zeke. I look at the two of them waiting for answers.

"We're ditching this hell hole" Tobias says. I roll my eyes and put my lips against his ear.

"Don't think your getting away that easy _Toby_" I whisper. I look at him and see fear in his eyes and I smirk. "Where are the others?" I ask Zeke.

"You were phase 1, phase 2, 3, 4, 5 were supposed be Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene and Shauna said she would be meeting us in a few" Zeke replies. I get an idea and I turn to Tobias.

"How long till the receptionist gets back?" I ask. He turns to Zeke and raises an eyebrow. Zeke smirks.

"Oh she won't be coming back for a while" he says. I don't even want to know what he did to the poor lady.

"Okay I'll be a minute, and you can forget about getting Uriah. I've got something planned for him" I say winking. Tobias and Zeke look at each other.

"I'll call the ambulance, you call your parents" Tobias states, Zeke nods and they both whip out their phones.

"Woah there guys! I'm not that _violent_" I say. Man, I can't believe they thought I was going to kill. Uriah.

"Oh please, weren't you the one that told me you were undefeated in hand-to-hand combat" Tobias says dramatically, Zeke looks at me in shock and then puts his hands up.

"Please, don't hurt me!" he whimpers. I burst out laughing and walk into the office, where the microphone is.

"Don't give me a reason and you should be fine, now let me do my magic and wait and see" I tell them sitting on the big wheely chair. I lean into the microphone and speak,

"Attention all students, attention! Sorry for yet another interruption, but the sheer _stupidity_ of Uriah Pedrad must be excused. A message to Mr. Pedrad, your mother has come to give you the pj sandwhich that you left at home. As I repeat, Mr. Uriah Pedrad, mummy has come to give you your lunch. Thanyou, classes may resume" I let my finger go of the button and Zeke and Tobias burst out laughing along with me.

Uriah bursts through the door and screams.

"Tris Prior you are a _dead_ girl!" He stomps right up to me and narrows his eyes.

"Next time you want to keep something from me, you should reconsider" I smirk and pinch his cheeks. He swats my hands away and keeps his glare fixed on me as he walks backwards.

Zeke comes up from behind, causing Uriah to crash into his chest. "How many times has _mum_ told you to stop leaving your lunch at home?" Zeke mocks. Uriah shoves his brother away and slumps into the waiting chair.

"So who's next?" I ask. Tobias turns to me and grins.

"Wills in for it" Zeke mutters. I grin evilly and hop off the chair making my way over to the door.

"You guys coming?" I ask. All boys stand straight up, I laugh and signal for them to follow me.

"So, how you going to embarrass Will?" Uriah asks. I smirk remembering something that Christina told me.

"Has Will told you that him and Chris have done it already?" I ask them. They all stop and the look of shock on their faces were priceless.

"W-Will? As in the nerdy, I'm all about learning, _will?_" Zeke asks. I nod.

"Wow, I never thought that he would be the first out of all of us" states Tobias.

"Wait you mean _none_ of you guys have lost your v-card?" I ask, now I'm the one shocked. They all look at each other and nod their heads sheepishly. "Wow, who would've thought. Anyway who has Wills number?" Tobias gives me his phone. I search through his contacts until Wills number pops up. I smile evilly and I get to work.

_Will, you pompous jackass! Have you ever heard of something called protection?! Hope you'll like a mini Chris walking around, meet us in Hall 5. NOW! ~ Four_

I smirk and hand Tobias his phone back. He scrolls through it and his eyes almost pop out of his sockets.

"_Tris!_ He's gonna kill me!" He screeches. I smile innocently.

"Karma's a bitch, well _part 1_ of it anyways" I say. He gulps and puts his phone away.

"What did she do?" Uriah asks.

"Oh you know, just sent Will at text saying that he got his girlfriend pregnant. Same old, same old" Tobias say, hyperventilating. Zeke and Uriah burst out laughing.

Will comes rushing towards us. "Where's Chris?! Omygod! Is she okay? WHERE IS SHE?!" He shouts. Zeke goes over to him.

"Will calm down dude, she ain't pregnant. Oh and by the way, why didn't you tell us man?!" Zeke shrieks.

"Yeah man, I thought we told each other everything!" Uriah agrees. God they're acting like girls over shopping.

"Yeah what happened to bros before hoes?" Tobias adds. I whip my head around and glare at him. He puts his hands in front of his face. "Don't hurt me" he whimpers. I smirk and turn around to face Will.

"We were only joking, that text was fake. Were ditching school and we needed a way to get you guys here, so here you are!" I say cheerily.

"So you had to scare me _shitless_, just to get me here" Will says pointedly. I nod smiling. "Man, remind me to never mess with you again" he says to himself, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. I turn around to see Zeke using his finger and gliding it across his neck and then mouthing '_you're dead bro'_, to Tobias. Tobias gulps and wipes his hands across his pants, he looks at me and smiles sweetly. I don't think so _hoe_.

"I'll deal with you later, but right now we have to get Chris here, any ideas?" I ask. We all look at each other and all at once we say,

"SHOPPING!" We all laugh until our sides hurts. I get out my phone and punch in the word that would get Chris out of hiding, even if it meant waking up at 1 on the morning. All to soon we hear a shout.

"Where's Tris?! We need to get her to a hospital, NOW!" Chris shouts. When she sees us she comes up to me and shakes me by the shoulders and checks my temperature. "You don't have a fever, so I'm guessing you hit your head somewhere..." She mutters. I push her away and dust my jacket.

"Is it that hard to believe that I want to go shopping?" I ask incredulously.

"Tris you wouldn't go shopping_ to save your life!_" She states. I think about it for a minute and then I nod.

"Yeah, you're right I wouldn't" I say, and everyone cracks up. Soon we see two figures approaching us. When I look closely I see Shauna dragging an annoyed Marlene by the hand.

"But Shauna!_ I don't want to!"_ Marlene whines while trying to get out if the death grip Shauna has on her arm.

"Quit your whining and come on" Shauna says annoyed. When Marlene sees us she smiles happily and prances over to Uriah.

"URI!" She puts Uriah into a bone crushing hug, landing them both on the floor.

"You done there bro? Cause if you don't _mind_, I would like to get out of here before that old lady bashes me some more with that bag of hers" Zeke mutters while looking around. I look up at him amused.

"She bashed you with a bag?' I ask on the verge of laughing. He nods.

"But it wasn't just any bag! It was like made of rock or something?!" He defends. I nod sarcastically and when we're all ready we make our way over to the cars.

**Okay, so first of all I'm sorry this isn't as good as I hoped it would be. I'm really sorry about that, but i wanted to post this for you guys cause of all your amazing reviews!**

**80 reviews = chapter 22 (I know that's a lot to ask for, but I really want to hear your thoughts!)**

**PRETTY please review about what you think of the cast!**

**Thanks so much;)!**

**-N**


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys are really to nice, I read all your comments and I love all of them. M action coming soon;) here you go FOURTRIS3**

Chapter 22:

As we reach the cars, Tobias comes over and slings an arm over my shoulder and places a kiss on my cheek.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" He whispers in my ear, causing me to blush a deep red. I turn my head and place a kiss on his cheek.

"You have now" I murmur onto his lips. He seals the kiss by pushing his lips to mine. We get broken apart when Christina comes and grabs my arm and wrenches me away, while Zeke and Uriah have to pull Tobias away. Tobias regains his sense and pushes Zeke and Uriah away.

"Get off me" he mutters dusting himself off. I turn to Chris and glare at her.

"You can let me go now" I say trying to pull my arm away.

"No, then you'll go back to Four and go suck his face off" she states.

"_I'm surprised Will still has his_" I mutter under my breath, so she doesn't hear me.

"I heard that" she says. I laugh nervously.

"Oh you did?! Umm-ah I was joking!" I say, highly unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh..." She says now becoming amused.

"I'm not going to even bother" I sigh. She laughs.

"Good choice my friend, good choice" she says. She forces me into the back seat and plops in the front, with Will in the passenger. Tobias slides into the back seat with me.

I lean against the door and smile at him. He smiles back and before we can do anything else, Christina pulls out of the car park at full speed, sending me flying onto Tobias. I bang my head against his and we both cry out at the same time.

I regain my composure back in my seat, rubbing my head and glaring at Christina through the mirror at the same time.

~o0o~

"Uhh, I think I'm getting a concusion" I groan. We've been driving for around 20 minutes now, and my head is throbbing.

"Here", Christina says throwing a pain relief packet from her bag. It hits me on the head and I groan.

"Ow" I hiss. She smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry..." She mumbles. I take a pill and chug down some water. Within a few minutes my head feels much better and I sigh and lean back into the seat.

It's been over a hour and still, we haven't come to a stop. Tobias slides his hand over to my knee and starts to slide his hand up and down my thigh. I raise my eyebrow at him and he gives me a small smile. I smile back and put my hand over his, he squeezes my thigh lightly and I squeeze his hand. The teases of his hand and my hand over his is making me crazy, I had to resist the urge to grab him by the collar and pull his lips to mine.

I rest my head against his shoulder and he sighs. He kisses my head, then he moves down to my forehead and then my nose and eventually my lips. I welcome his lips and soon it becomes a heated make-out session. He bites my lower lip, asking for entrance and I open up. I slide my hand up his shoulder and then run them through his hair. His grip on my thigh tightens and he kisses me more forcefully. I slowly pull away and rest my head against his.

"We can't exactly do this here" I whisper to him. He sighs and nods. About 10 minutes later we arrive at a stop. I look out the window and see we've arrived at a place that looks awfully like the mall back at our town, just bigger. I see Christina is clearly over excited and poor Will is trying to calm her down. Tobias gets out of the car and opens my door for me.

I smile at him and grab his hand, and as a group we all head into the mall. We go to the food court and Zeke speaks up.

"Seeing as we've all go our outfits and what not already, why don't we just hang out with our girls" Zeke suggests to the guys. They nod and Tobias grabs my hand and drags me away.

"Where are we going?" I ask him once were out of view from the others. He turns his head slightly to look at me and he smirks. "Well?" I say.

"You'll find out soon enough" he says.

"Is it soon enough yet?" I ask not even a second later. He laughs and shakes his head.

"_Patience_ princess" he coos. I roll my eyes and let him drag me away. We head outside and now were surrounded by the fresh air and trees, making it like a blocked off area.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me-" I'm cut off by Tobias pushing me up against a tree and kissing me gently. He holds my ribcage area and I hold him by the shoulders and the kiss is immediately deepened. This time it's me who asks for entrance by prying his lips open with the sheer force of mine. He grunts and tilts his head slightly trying to take over but being me, I don't allow it. He hitches me up by my thighs, making my legs wrap around his waist and he holds me firmer against the tree. I feel something growing at the pit of my stomach, I realise it's the desire I have for him. To be with him, but it don't think I am ready yet. My mum told me that I would know when the time was right, I don't think this is it though. I gently bite his lower lip and push my hips firmly against his and he involuntarily groans. He pushes my hips back against the tree and slowly pulls away.

Were both breathing heavily and he slowly puts me down on my feet, his hands sliding down with me. I spread my hands over his chest and I grin widely at him. He looks down at me.

"We should do that more often" he breaths out. I nod and lean my head on his chest, listening to the heavy thump of his heart beat. He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses the top of my head. "I love you Tris" he murmurs into my hair.

"I love you to Tobias" I say looking up at him. He smiles and I mirror it.

Hand in hand we walk back into the mall and head to the food court. When we get there Christina and Marlene pop up out of nowhere and drag me away. I mouth 'help me' go Tobias, but he just grins and waves like a girl.

"Ass!" I shout over my shoulder.

"Love you to _babe_!" He shouts back. I roll my eyes and let myself be dragged away, yet again.

"We're going to go get waxed" Christina says walking into the salon. "If your wondering where we're going, that is".

"Yeah, cause you know, I _like_ to be dragged around places and not know where I'm going" I reply sarcastically. She rolls her eyes. "I shaved this morning, I don't need to get waxed" I tell her. She looks at me and grins.

"We're going to _Brazil_ and back to get waxed, and know your going to shut up before I shut it with duct tape" she tells me.

"Oh-kay" I say, then realisation hits me and I stop dead in my tracks, "Wait! No way! No _fucking_ way. I'm not going through that kind of pain" I screech. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "No, I have _not_ had sex yet" I sag dryly and she smirks.

"That don't change a thing" she says, basically pulling my arm off trying to move. I weakly give in, knowing that there is no arguing with Christina because she's always gets what she wants. We lay down on the beds, and the ladies come in. I gulp.

_Oh man._

**_Ouch! _****Sucks to be Tris :P.**

**Thankyou so much guys! You guys light up my world and float my boat and what not! **

**The next chapter is going to be the party! What do you guys want to happen in the party? Ideas people! I would really like to add your suggestions to my work:)!**

**Humour coming up;)**

**~N**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here you go:) thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 23:

Ow. Ow. Ow. _Fuck_.

I just dropped my bag. How the hell am I supposed to pick it up when I can barely walk. Christina, on the other hand, seems to be taking this like a walk in the park. Tobias has been eyeing me suspiciously, knowing that something's up, but we haven't told anyone a thing. And I was sure as hell, not telling him. I grab onto his arm and he looks at me expectantly.

"Bag" I say pouting and pointing at the floor. He looks at me oddly.

"Is there something you need to tell me Tris?" He inquires. I know he's trying not to the push the subject but fuck no was I going to tell him anything.

"Um...I pulled a muscle" I say. He rolls his eyes and picks it up, slinging it across his shoulder.

"I think that bag suits you" I say. He raises his eyebrows basically saying '_are you sure you want to make fun of me while I'm caring your bag?_'. I roll my eyes and hobble the rest of the way to Christina's car. We get into the back seat and Christina heads home.

"So are you gonna tell me the truth or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" Tobias whispers to me. My eyes widen and I turn to look at him.

"U-um, I-I can't tell you!" I blurt out. He raises an eyebrow, I sigh. "Okay, okay. I'm not going to tell you, but I will give you a clue" I suggest. He nods slowly.

"I hate Brazil" I say. Chris bursts out laughing and Will and Tobias look at each other, confused.

"Tris stop being such a baby. It didn't hurt that much" she says, calming down. "Oh and Four?" _Oh no, oh no_, she's going to spill and I'm going to have to jump off a freakin roof!

"Yeah?"

"Thank me when you-" I cut her off.

"You say another word and I swear I will cut out your vocal cords with my bare hands" I threaten. She closes her mouth and tries to hold in laughter. I cross my arms over my chest and look out the window.

Tobias goes to put a hand on my thigh but I slap it away because that would bring me pain. A look of hurts cokes across his face and the guilt tears me.

"It's not what you think. My legs hurt" I tell him. He gives me a small smile and I interlock our hands together. We make our way back to Zekes house and we hop out of the car. Well I fell out of the car, _but hey!_ I have my reasons.

"Hey guys!" Uriah calls out. I wave and hobble over to him. "What's up with you, gimpy?" He questions. I glare at him and I'm about to bring my hand up to slap him, Tobias comes and grabs it midair.

"Uri shut it dude. You know how girls are when it's there time of the month" he says. My jaw drops and I turn around and glare at him.

"I am not on my fucking period!" I shout. Uriah puts a hand over my mouth and looks around the see if anyone heard. I bite one of his fingers and he yelps.

"Ow! What the fuck Tris?! Did you just bite me?!" He screeches. I smirk and Tobias has this apologetic look towards him.

"I'm sorry, she tends to bite when grumpy" he states and I smack him upside the head and he puts his hands out in defence.

"What's this about Tris and her period?" Zeke asks I look around and I see the other girls have gone and it's just us out here on the yard.

"Gimpy over here just bit me!" Uriah whines.

"Wuss" I mutter. He glares at me and rubs his finger as if it will make the pain go away. "Four! Take me home, I need to get dressed!" I command. He looks at me and laughs.

"As you wish my Princess" he bows down. Together we walk, well Tobias walks and I hobble, to his mustang and we drive home.

He carries me home and when i get inside I see my parents in the kitchen, I hobble over to them.

"Mum, dad, is it alright if I go over to my friends house for a party sand stay over at there lake house for the 2 week break?" I ask. They both nod and I trudge up the stairs. I go have a shower and the hot water feels so relaxing compared to 'f'ing wax strips. I haul myself out of the bath and straighten my hair, I pin my bangs back. I slip on the dress and heels and then apply mascara and eyeliner. I put on some cream coloured lip gloss and I make my way down the stairs.

It's seems as though the shower took my pain away. I walk over to Tobias's house, because he said that he'll take me. Just before I can step outside the house my mum grabs my arm.

"Oh Tris! You look so beautiful" she says, starting to tear up.

"Oh my god mum, don't cry" I try to comfort her. She gives me a smile.

"Oh right, what I came to tell you, well I, um don't know how to put this but-" she thinks for a second, "I want you to take this, and make sure you know you want to do it, okay?" She tells me. I turn red as I chug down the birth control pill and I meekly nod. "Oh and you don't have to lie to me and tell me your over at Christina's, i know where you'll be" she winks at me. Me eyes widen.

"How did yo- wait, _what?_" I ask, completely dumbfounded. She laughs a little.

"Honey, you do know that he lives just across the street and the windows were open" she says. _Oh my god!_

"I-ah, um he was helping me and-"

"It's okay, I trust you, go and have fun but make wise choices!" She says. I hug her and I walk over to his house.

Oh. My. _God_. What if my mum saw me and Tobias making out on the bed?! I'm so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that I had made my way over to his house.

I lean against his car and wait for him to come out, I don't want to rush him or anything. I look down at my fingers and start to play with them, I hear the click of the door and I look up.

Wow. He looks so hot! He's wearing black silk pants, with a white long sleeve button up shirt that's been rolled up to his elbows and tucked into his pants and a black vest over it with some white and black Everlast shoes. Oh man, is it getting hot in here or what.

He still hasn't looked up since he's still locking the door and when he sees me he drops his keys along with his jaw. I blush and he slowly makes his way over to me. He comes up to me and stands right in front of me, smirking.

"You know seeing you dressed in that and leaning against my car is a massive turn on" he whispers huskily into my ear. I lean in close, so it looks like I'm about to kiss him, but I push him away and strut over to the passenger seat, sliding in with a little sway of my hips.

I look at him still standing there dazed, so I press as hard as I can on the horn. That got him out of his day dream, I smirk.

"You done fantasising?" I shout. He snaps his head in my direction and smirks.

"_Wait_-" he hold his hand out for a minute, "yeah now I'm done" he smirks. I roll my eyes and he gets in. We pull out and head over to Zekes and Uri's place.

We stop at a red light and Tobias looks straight ahead. It doesn't seem like it going to go green for a while so I place a hand on his knee. He looks at me and gulps. I laugh inside my head, but on the outside I stay calm. I slowly move my hand up his thigh, might I add, very slowly and his eyes darken and he quickly places a hand over mine and looks at me.

"That's not exactly the best idea princess" he says. I guide my hand to his knee and squeeze it slightly.

"Uh-huh" I murmur. He places his hand over mine and brings it up to kiss my knuckles.

"I love you" he murmurs against them. I smile at him and whisper 'i love you too' against his ear. After that, it's just a comfortable silence.

"How come were going so early? Isn't this just one of his normal parties?" I ask. He smirks and shakes his head no.

"Would you really think I wear these clothes to a normal party?" He asks me. That is a good point. I shake my head no.

"Then why are you wearing them?" I ask.

"It actually is Zekes birthday, and since I'm his best friend I'm required to do this for him" he tells me

"But I didn't get him anything!" I say.

"That's because he doesn't want anything from you, that's the reason why you didn't know it was his birthday". I nod my head and soon we arrive at Zeke and Uri's place. We hop out of the car and, hand in hand, we walk in to see the two baboons fighting.

"Dude! Your spiking your hair, not defusing a fucking bomb!" I hear Uriah yelling at Zeke.

"Uriah your ugly as fuck! You'll break the mirror if you look in it!" Zeke retorts. Me and Tobias are clutching our stomachs, trying to keep our laughter to a minimal.

"If it can withstand your ugly ass self, I know I can look at it!" Yells Uriah. We walk over to the bathroom to see them wrestling, gripping onto each other's arms, trying to get in or out.

"Get out you little fucker" Zeke shouts.

"Your time is up asshole!" Uriah defends. I'm basically on the floor while Tobias goes and pulls them off each other.

"I thought you guys have been over this" says Tobias, rolling his eyes. The brothers glare at each other before heading off into separate rooms.

The door bell rings and I calm down from my laughing and go to get the door. When I open it I see Marlene, Chris, Will and Shauna dressed similarly to me and Tobias. I fake curtsy and open the door for them to come in. Chris, Mar, Shauna and me go over to the living room while the guys go and get some drinks.

"So who else is coming?" I ask taking the drink from Tobias and taking a sip. I scrunch up my face at the burning sensation of the alcohol and everyone laughs. I shove it back into Tobias's hand. "That's disgusting!" I fake gag.

"You mean you've never had alcohol before?" Uriah asks shocked.

"I'm not really the alcohol type" I say sarcastically.

"You know, sarcasm is the deepest form of wit" he tells me raising his eyebrows at me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh, I thought you were" I say faking shock. This earns cat calls and 'burns' from the rest of the gang. Uriah stalks over to me and _sits_ on me. Did you hear me, he _sat_ on me.

"HEY! Only I get to sit on my girlfriend!" Tobias whines.

"Uriah if you don't get your fat ass off me I'm going to kick you where it counts" I threaten. In under a second his off me and next to Marlene, trying to act casual.

"And you say your not violent" I hear Zeke mutter. I raise my eyebrow at him. He looks up and his eyes widen. "_Shit_, I just said that out loud, didn't i?" He asks, scared. I nod slowly and he cowers behind Shauna.

"Whimp" I hear her mutter. I laugh and lie back on the chair. Tobias comes over and sits down, pulling me onto his lap and running his hand up and down my bare thigh. I lean against his chest and we all get carried away in conversation.

About and hour later, they house is packed and the smell of alcohol is inevitable. I lost Tobias a few minutes ago, because I think on of the football jocks came and took him away, so I make my way over to Marlene, who's watching Uriah and Zeke play beer pong.

"Hey Tris! Come dance with me!" She says. I shake my head.

"No way Mar! I'm just as good as a dancer as a retarted seal" I say. She laughs and drags me to the dance floor anyway. Soon enough, she has me jumping up and down to the beat of the song.

"I'm going to get a drink, want anything?" I ask Marlene. I'm so thirsty and I think a drink would do me some good. She shakes her head no and I make my way to kitchen.

I walk to the fridge and open it, in search of a sprite. I find one and grab it, I turn around to walk back but I bump into a chest.

"Careful there sweety" I hear a voice that I know to well say. I stumble a few steps back until I'm pressed against the fridge.

"What do you want _Luke_?" I grit out.

"I want you", he says. I can smell the thick layer of alcohol in his breath.

"Why don't you go chase some other girl that can't kick your ass" I say disgusted. He laughs.

"Kick my ass? I'd like to see you try. Your going to come with me by force or not" he says. He reaches out to grab my arm but I already predicted he'd do that so I grab his hand and yank it forward and kick him behind the knees so he falls down to his knees. I twist his arm behind his back and I lean into his ear.

"I'm warning you, stay away from me and my friends" I whisper in an intimidating voice. He groans out in pain and I let go of him with a slap to the face. "Man-whore" I mutter, dusting my dress off. He gets up and walks out of the house with girls flanking his sides. I grab my sprite and head over to Mar on the dance floor.

"Everything okay?" She asks me.

"All good, I had a run-in with Luke though" I tell her. Her eyes widen and the worry is evident on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I am, but I don't know about him. He might not be coming to school for a few days" I say winking. She laughs and hi-5s me. We eventually get carried away from each other, but I'm still on the dance floor swaying my hips to the rhythm of the song.

I feel a strong pair of arms grab my sides from behind and make there way up to my ribs. "Have I told you that your a good dancer?" Tobias whispers into my ear huskily. I moan softly and Tobias slides his hands back down to my waist. I grind my back against him and he groans and we sway our hips in sync. He slides his hands down from my shoulders, down to my hands and interlock a fingers together, raising them above our head. He twirls me around to face him and I drop down to a squat and slowly sway back up to him. We continue to dance until my feet feel like they're going to snap off.

I lean into Tobias' hold on my waist and snake my arms around his neck when a slow song comes on. He kisses me softly on the lips and I return the favour. After another half hour of dancing everybody, except for our group of friends, is gone and now where picking up all the rubbish. I don't exactly remembering signing up to be on the cleaning committee, but it beats having to do it in the morning. Considering we are all staying in Tobias' lake house for the 2 week break. We're soon finished and we all hop into the mini van, with all out bags of clothes.

I was voted driver because I didn't drink and we're soon at Tobias' gigantic lake house. There's about 20 rooms inside and me and Tobias bags the master suite and we leave the others to decide what they want.

Me and Tobias trudge over to our room and as soon as we get in Tobias grabs my bags and his and throws them aside and pushes me against the door and kisses me hungrily.

**There you have it! **

**Should I continue this and it leads them to doing it? Please review!**

**~N**


	24. Chapter 25

**This is for those of you that didn't read one of my previous A/N's, Lynn is NOT in the story anymore because she had no one to go out with and that didn't seem right to me. Sorry, if you liked her being in the story!**

**Next chapter for you!**

Chapter 25:

I feel a warm arm wrapped around me, that doesn't belong to me. The arm is strong, and muscular, it belongs to... _Tobias_.

I open my eyes and see him still asleep, bare, just like me. The events of last night come flooding back and I smile, knowing I faced my insecurities head on. I place my palm on his cheek and massage his cheekbone.

It still shocks me that he would want someone like me. I mean, I'm not even as close to as pretty as any other girl at school, and girls are practically throwing themselves at him and he stills chooses me, just like I choose him. I kiss him softly on the lips and he stirs a little. I kiss him all the way to his ear.

"Wake up Tobias" I whisper seductivley into his ear. He moans in his sleep and I let out a little chuckle. He slowly opens his eyes and when his eyes land on me, his mouth turns into a massive grin that doesn't look like it's going to go away anytime soon.

"Good morning princess" he murmurs, still sluggish from sleep. His hair messed up and his eyes are so blue, I'm afraid that I might drown in them. If that was possible, anyway he looks adorable.

"Good morning Toby" I whisper. He groans and stretches under the covers. He regains his posture and wraps his arms around me and snuggling into my neck. "What are we going to do today?" I mumble into his hair.

"I was thinking about staying here. In _bed_. _All_ day. With _you_" he tells me. I laugh a little.

"Well we can't exactly leave the others in a house like this, especially Uri and Zeke" I say. He sighs.

"But _Tris_" he whines. I laugh a little.

"Fine" I give in, I guess it was a win a way because I get to spend time with him.

"So what are we going to do for the 2 week break?" I ask pulling his head upward to eye level.

"I don't know, but there will be a lot of you and this bed, I'll tell you that" he says with a wink.

"Can you stop talking dirty for even a minute?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Not when there is a naked girl in the same bed as me" he says. I blush slightly.

"Are you saying that if there was a different naked girl in the same bed as you-"

"Let me rephrase that, I can't think straight when _you're_ naked in the same bed as me" he says leaning up to kiss me. I easily kiss him back and my stomach begins to flutter. I push him onto his back and I crawl on top of him, devouring the kiss. Being flush against his chest causes a moan to erupt from the back of his throat and I feel him on my thigh. I blush a little knowing that I can make him feel that way and he slides his hands down my back to the curve of my backside and I moan into the kiss, causing him to smirk.

I pull away and look down at him, his eyes glistening with happiness when I see the most adorable smile, beaming up at me. I smile back and place a playfully peck on his lips. I try to pull away but he sits up, using his arms as support him on the bed and deepening the kiss. I wrap my hands around his neck, softly biting his lower lip. He allows me entrance and our tongues swirl for dominance. He brings his fingers down to my hips and starts to rub circles on them absently and pushes me back down onto the bed, making the covers fall down, exposing our bare selves. At that moment I didn't care, too drowned in the moment. He pushes are bodies together and I push my hips forcefully up to his causing him to groan in pleasure. I wrap my legs around his and pull him to me, running my fingers through his hair as his hands roam my body carefree.

All of a sudden the door flies open and in comes Uriah and Zeke, to busy in their immense conversation to notice us lying naked in bed together. _Dang!_ We forgot to lock the door!

I squeal and bring Tobias's body down on me, to cover as much of me as possible, also causing a loud moan to escape Tobias's lips.

Zeke and Uriah snap their heads towards our direction, and if it wasn't for Tobias covering me, they would see my tomato face. Zeke face drops and his mouth slackens, dropping to the floor just as Uriah's. Zeke puts his hands out in the air, feeling around until he feels Uriah's chest and feels all the way to his collar, as if to see if he was dreaming. Zeke slowly turns his head towards Uriah and he sees him with the same expression.

"Get the fuck out!" Tobias yells. A lighter shade of red as me, but come on, his butt was hanging in the air for all to see. They look at Tobias and me and then at each other, and burst out laughing. Clutching their stomachs, they tumble out of the door, closing it behind them. Once their out, Tobias looks down at me and smiles sheepishly.

"Their never going to let us live this down? Are they?" I sigh out. He grumbles and nods, nuzzling into my neck.

"Knowing Zeke and Uriah, no. They'll never let this go, not even when we're 40" he says. I groan, I push him away and he knows what's coming next.

"Now we have to go and get ready" I say. He huffs out and nods, rolling off me. I quickly get up and scamper over to where his shirt was thrown, and quickly slip it on. I turn to see Tobias smirking at me and looking up and down my body. Did he forget what just happened?

I roll my eyes, shaking my head and throw his boxers at him. He scowls and takes it off his face, and I crack up laughing. He stands up and slips it on and all at once I stop laughing and we're having a stare down, challenging each other.

In less then a second Tobias and I bolt to the bathroom at the same time and end up not being able to fit through the door at once. I glare at him, still struggling to get through the door.

"Tobias! Ladies first! Get your big fat ass out the door!" I shout.

"I don't think so! I heard it was God's first, ladies second" he retorts.

"Stop making shit up! I don't see any Gods, just some obnoxious jack-ass that won't let his girlfriend go have a shower! I need this shower more than you!"

"No you don't! I know for a fact that you had a shower before we left for the party yesterday!"

"What are you? My personal stalker?! And that was yesterday! I'm a girl, I actually know what hygiene is!"

"I'm not a stalker! I just happened to smell your shampoo! What ever that shit was!"

"Grow some balls and let the lady go first!" We're still arguing while trying to make our way into the bathroom.

"I already have some! Any you've seen them!" He says.

"Oh? Is that what you call those? _Oops,_ my bad"

"Your hurting his feelings!" He says, mocking hurt.

"Let me-" I start but never get to finish.

"Are you guys serious right now?" A voice comes from the door. I thought we would of known better than to not leave the door. We catch each other's eyes for a second and we glare at each other. We slowly look to see Chris and everybody gathered at the door. We both sigh and step away from the door, hanging our heads low.

"You guys are like 5 year olds fighting over freaking candy!" Stresses Marlene. Everybody was laughing their butts off by now. Zeke throws his head back, laughing.

"Give them a break guys, at least they've learned what clothes are" he struggles to say through his laughter. I turn a burning red and use this as my chance to get the bathroom.

Too bad Tobias was thinking the same. We end up stuck in the door, again. We glare at each other, waiting till one of us gives in.

"You guys do know there's a bathroom in every room, including the one just in front of your room" Will informs us. I glare harder at Tobias and with out breaking away from our stare down I speak.

"Why thank you Will for this _fabulous_ information" I direct at Will, "Now, I'm going to have this shower in this shower, while you go and have it anywhere you want. In your lakehouse" I now direct at Tobias.

"I want to have it in this one" he says pointing at the one that we have been continuously trying to get into.

"I don't think so" I say, motioning for all the other guys to come and take him away. They know better than to diss me, so they come and take him away. Tobias easily pushes the boys off onto the floor and sighs.

"You have it there and I'll just go have it across the room" he says in defeat. I smirk and nod, the others leaving the room, to give us some privacy. Which I'd surprising, considering that Zeke and Uriah did barge in on us.

I turn on my heel and head for the bathroom, but he grabs my hand.

"Orve one together" he adds with a smirk. I feel the urge to smack it off his face so I smirk myself and nod. I mean, we've already seen each other naked and all.

"Why not" I say confidently. He looks so taken aback for a second he just stands there with a face that is so priceless, shock written all over it. He pulls me into his chest and we walk over to the bathroom, however this time he waits for me to enter first.

"Oh so you don't mind me going first now?" I inquire. He rolls his eyes at me and slings an arm across my shoulder, dragging me into the bathroom.

"Princess, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about" he says casually.

"Another reason you should take your ear out of your ass" I mutter, and he turns to me with an amused smirk. We say no more, as we strip and enter the hot, steamy shower.

**And there you have it! Chapter 25 for you:)!**

**Pretty PLEASE review! What else should happen? Like drama wise?**

**Thankyou so much for all your support!**

**-N **


	25. Chapter 26

**Hey guys:)! Sorry this took a while to write, but not to worry! I finally finished it.**

**Also to answer a review, Tris isn't going to become pregnant because she's on birth control, which was written in a previous chapter.**

**Parties, Truth or Dare games are soon to come in the next chapters.**

**-N**

Chapter 26:

I wrap my towel tightly around my body, while Tobias wraps his around his waist and I quickly dry my hair and I slowly open the door walking into the bedroom and stop a mere second later.

"AHH! What are you guys doing in here?!" I scream wrapping my towel tighter around myself. Christina and Marlene laugh and Shauna just smirks.

"We just wanted to talk..._girl_" Chris emphasises. My eyes widen, _holy shit!_

_Tobias is going to come out of that bathroom any second now!_

"U-um...a-about _what?_" I stutter out.

"Well, I don't know if Uriah was making shit up, but he said that he walked in on you and -" Marlene says, but I cut her off.

"OKAY!" I cry out. I have no idea what I would've done if she had said that. They look at me expectantly. "It might be true" I mumble looking at the ground.

I slowly look up and see them absolutely shocked. I remember that I'm just in a towel so I clear my throat, "Um _guys..._", they look at me and then their eyes widen when they look beside me._ Is there something there?_ I slowly look to my side and now I really wish that I had gotten up in the morning, when I had suggested it.

Well you see, to my side stands Tobias, with nothing on but a towel that hangs really low on his hips.

He turns around from closing the door, and when he sees all the girls gaping at him and surrounding us he blushes a slight red.

"Uu-uh...hi guys?" He stammers out, throwing an awkward wave their way. Shauna is the first one to regain her ability of speaking.

"Wow" Is all she says. Chris was about to speak, but then the knock at the door bet her to it. We all look at the door.

"Hey guys? Do you know where Four is? Because he's not in the shower next door!" Uriah shouts through the door. I look at Tobias and we both show a look of pure horror.

"We found him!" Marlene shouts back.

"Come on in! We've found quite a sight!" Chris shouts. I groan and bang my head against Tobias' shoulder. The door flings open and in, strolls a jolly Uriah, followed by Will and then Zeke.

When Uri sees us he stops dead in his tracks causing Will to bump into him and Zeke to bump into Will.

"What the hell guys?!" Zeke says, taking a few steps back and rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. He steps into the room and his eyes bludger out of his head. "Oh. My. _God_." He stutters out.

"Just get out!" Tobias grunts out. I'm freezing my ass off, I'm only wearing a towel.

"I don't think so!" Uriah says.

"Any why is that?" I ask, clearly wishing that we had something called privacy.

"U-umm..._ZEKE_!" Uriah shouts.

"Yea man!"

"What should we do with them?" Uri asks.

"Umm, hmmm...let me think...oh!_ I know_! Why don't you let the two almost naked people standing here, freezing their asses off, go and get changed" Tobias says sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah", Zeke waves his hand dissmisively, "you go and change - _but after! _We're going to have some bro talk!" Zeke says pointing a finger at him sternly. Tobias rolls his eyes and nods. He walks over to the door, and gestures for everyone to leave.

On the way out Christina eyes me, basically saying 'Me. You. Talk.' I roll my eyes and close the door after everyone has gone. I slightly bang my head against the door. Multiple times actually.

Well that is until Tobias comes and grabs me by the shoulders to turn me around. He chuckles slightly.

"Princess your going to get a concussion", He says through laughter. I furrow my eyebrows. _How could be laughing when were about to spend 2 weeks with people that saw us having sex!_ Well, we weren't really, but I'm absolutely sure, that they think we were doing that.

"Would you stop calling me that?" I ask, playfully slapping his chest. He laughs and puts a hand to where I hit him.

"Fiesty" he mutters. I laugh and he leans into kiss me, and at first I let him. But then I remember we have a crowd to attend to, and I'd rather not have them barge in on us, again. So I push him away and walk over to my bag, which was thrown onto the floor because of someone.

I throw it on the bed and I knot the towel around me so I won't need to hold it and search through my bag.

"Ughhh, I don't know what to wear!" I groan. Tobias laughs and I decide to ignore him by rolling my eyes and continue searching through my bag full of worthless clothes.

Today is quite hot, actually, really hot, so I might just go with black jean shorts and a plain white t shirt. I go into the bathroom and change, putting only a bit of mascara on for makeup. I pull my hair up into a messy bun and I head out to see that Tobias is changed into khaki shorts and a black tshirt that clings to his defined figure.

I trudge out the bathroom and I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and he immediately smiles, bringing a smile to my face.

"Ready?" He asks, grabbing my hand. I take a shaky breath and nod.

"Ready" I breath out, squeezing his hand.

_I'm already planning on getting a shovel and digging my own grave instead of facing Christina._

**Review!**

**more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes:)!**

**-N**


	26. Chapter 27

**Hey guys:)**

**Im really sorry this chapter took longer to upload that my previous, but thank you for the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy ;)!**

Chapter 27:

Tobias and I head out to face our doom. I honestly have no idea how bad it's going to be, but I'm going to try and _stay strong_!

_Wow_. Look at me, terrified of a few friends. Who am I kidding? They ain't no friends! What type of friends bag the shit out of friends?! Is there a word called 'baggers'? Because if there was, that would be the name I would entitle Zeke and Uriah, personally.

I shake my head and try to think positive, but nothing's really working. Walking down Tobias's Lakehouse, I know realise how big it really is. _It's humongous!_ I mean, wow. The interior design of this house is so sofisticated, I wonder why Tobias even let someone like the Pedrad brothers into a house like this.

We enter the kitchen which is just as big as the rest of the house, with the traditional marble counter top in the middle and the side benches and top shelves you would expect in a normal house. Except everything was about ten times bigger and way more modernised. We meet our friends there and the awkward tension in the air is unmissable. There is the occasional cough and the clearing of a throat, but other that the usual small talk, nothing '_unusual_' has been brought up.

Sooner or later, I can't take it anymore. "So...you guys _aren't_ going to bag the living hell out of us anymore?" I ask. Everyone looks at me and I blush a deep red. Zeke clears his throat and speaks up,

"Well you see my dear Tris, we were talking while you and Four were having sex-" _Bang_. I look up to see Marlene glaring at Zeke, she fake coughs and Zeke rolls his eyes and rubs his foot. She must've kicked him. "_Right_, while you and Four were _preoccupied_ we, actually Marlene, said it wouldn't be fair if we bagged you because it would be 'hypocritical', _total drainer_" he mutters the last part to himself, while putting air quotes over Hypocritical.

I narrow my eyes. "_Hypocritical...?". Does that mean..._

I see them all looking to one another trying to fight off the redness trying to seep onto their cheeks.

My eyes widen at what they're trying to indirectly tell me. I even almost spit out my water.

"Are guys saying..." I look at every single one of them and they sheepishly nod. "..._all_ of you?" The nod again. "No way!" I say, Absolutely shocked.

"_Yes_ way" Christina replies.

"Well what are the odds of that?" I ask. I look over to Tobias who's raising an eyebrow at Zeke, who's looking down at his plate trying to avoid Tobias's gaze.

"Okay, so now that that's cleared up, how about we talk about what we're going to do today? I mean 2 weeks of you guys can't be healthy for me" Uriah says. We all glare at him, but I know we are all thankful towards him, for taking the tension away.

"How about we go on a hike?" Shauna suggests. I don't really mind what we are going to do, as long as it doesn't evolve me having to embarrass myself.

"That sounds like an alright idea, but it way to hot plus to many bugs" Christina says, fake shuddering at the mention of bugs. Then all of a sudden Zeke stands up at the same time as Uriah.

"PARTY!" They both shout at the same time. I wince at the amount of decibels they can produce at once. It's very painful. We all share unsure looks but then they try to reason with us.

"Look at it this way. It's so hot, people will practically die to have a pool party! Plus the cleaning up won't take that much because we can work together, and we did it pretty good yesterday at my house. And you have the perfect place for a pool party! Your place is huge, and we can put upstairs out of bounds, because we all know what happens _upstairs_, stays upstairs-"

"OKAY, _okay_...jeez, if it means you'll stop blabbing go ahead and have your party!" Tobias says, putting his hands to his ears. I chuckle a little and turn my attention back to the boys.

"Perfect! Shauna babe, come on and we'll go invite everyone and order finger food and drinks, while Tris and Four set the place up. Will, Uriah, Marlene and Christina, I don't know? How about you guys go and get swimsuits and what not for everyone. Like trunks for the guys and bikinis for the girls-" I don't know if it's me, or is it always Zeke that's blabbing non-stop?

"Yeah, yeah we got it! Swimsuits for all" Christina says.

"We'll be seeing you guys later!" Will calls before walking out the door along with Uriah, Mar and Chris.

I let out a breath once Zeke and Shauna head up stairs and turn to Tobias.

"Well I guess it's just you and me, Toby!" I say sarcastically.

"Yup, just me and my babe" he says back. We're now in the middle of the living room, standing with my arms on either side of his neck and his hands going up and down my sides. I smile.

"_No_- your _my_ babe!" I playfully whine back. He laughs, and I feel the deep rumbling feeling that echoes through his chest and out his mouth, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he laughs.

"Whatever you say, _babe_" he says winking.

"_Ay_! You two stop being all mushy and get preparing for the party of the summer!" Zeke yells from upstairs. We both snap our head towards his direction and glare at him. Zeke just points a finger at us and walks off.

"That boy and his parties" I mutter.

"Yeah, that's Zeke for you. Come on, let's go outside and set the tables" he says pushing me towards the sliding door that leads to the pool. The pool is an underground pool and is surrounded by wood decking and a very large metal shelter above, being supported by four poles. The wood decking is surrounded by all sorts of luxurious looking green plants and to the right is a huge area with artificial grass and a fountain in the middle.

_Wow_ would be an understatement. It was absolutely breath taking.

"This place is amazing!' I shrill. He laughs and nods.

"Come one, the tables aren't going to set themselves up. They're in the shed" he says leading me towards a bunch of metal sheds, hidden by the ginormous house walls. We go in and I see that they are the typical wooden picnic tables, with two planks on either side for seats. We set up about ten of the tables around the artificial grass area.

Once we're finished I dust off my hands and I jump on Tobias's back, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Finally! We're done!" I cheer. He grabs my thighs to hoist me up and we walk up to the house.

"Yup what's next?" He asks walking around.

"Umm, oh yeah we have to set up _inside_ the house" I say. He sighs an nods his head. I playfully pat his head. "Aww, don't be so sad Toby! You have me! That just makes everything ten times better!" I say sarcastically. He laughs and I scowl at him, "I wasn't kidding!"

"_Uh-huh_"

"What ever! Let's just get this done"

"Agreed" he says. We move all the vases and glass-like objects, because honesty and all, who in the right mind would trust a bunch of drunk teenagers with priceless antiques?

We manage to re-arrange the furniture so that the huge living room has all the long, comfy couches pushed against the walls, making the huge timber floor in the middle (which has to be at least the size of a miniature soccer field), the dance floor. With plastic over the chairs, just in case some idiot spills something over the white plush leather. We bring in the stereos, placing a big speaker in each corner of the room and a humongous subwoofer in the middle, to create a bass that will vibrate through the whole room.

We bring out these hard, rock like boards that are about 4 feet above the floor, so it makes a sort of stage. And place them like a pentagon around the subwoofer that's placed in the middle.

Tobias and I take a step back and take a look at the amazing master piece that we've created and we do a double hi5, interlocking our fingers together and spinning around, laughing.

"Next?" He asks.

"Kitchen" I state. And together, we head off to our next task.

It's around 1 in the afternoon now, so only a few hours before visitors arrive. When we get to the kitchen I already know it's basically going to become the bar. So I speak my mind.

"I say we stack all the drinks on the counter top, after placing a plastic cover over it. Because honestly, this is to good of a house to ruin and place the stools on the side that's not facing the stove an the oven, and we attach a cup dispenser on the wall" I state. Tobias looks at me astonished.

"I really think you should become a house designer or something. Your freaking amazing!" He says amazed. I chuckle and shake my head.

" I think I see myself going better places" I say.

He laughs and rolls his eyes while muttering '_of course you do_' and goes to get the cup dispensers while I stack the cans of Coke and beer. He comes back and attaches the dispenser on the wall next to the kitchen and then he turns to me with a mischievous grin.

"We're done and-_oh_!" He checks his watch less wrist," we seem to have a bit of time on our hands. Care to please me with some of your time?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. I laugh and nod, running my hands over his chest and down his arms. He leans in for a kiss, but the door flies open and Uriah strolls in. He sees the transformation of the house and his eyes roam over the our new creation.

"_Woah_-" his eyes devour the scene in front of him, as do Chris, Mar and Will and then his eyes snap to us. "Don't you two even think about it!" He says sternly and pointing a finger from me to Tobias. I roll my eyes and Tobias puts his hand over my shoulders.

"Wow, you guys did an amazing job! The house looks breath taking!" Chris exclaims. Just then, Zeke and Shauna walk down stairs and Zeke stops mid-sentence and gawks at the house.

"Well I see I chose the right people for the right job" he says to himself, fixing his collar and joining us.

"Speaking of jobs! Clothes for everyone! For the guys, all the same designer trunks and shirtless" Marlene says eyeing Uriah, who smirks in return. " And for the girls, short-shorts with crop tops and bikinis underneath!" She exclaims. I smile at her as she hands each one of us our outfit.

"Oh and yeah, we got the same outfits for everyone because we need to tell people who's boss, without seeming to cocky. And so we thought if they saw all of wearing the same American flag type thing, they'd know that we're the organisers" Chris explains. We all nod and we head our separate rooms to get changed. But before we step into our rooms Zeke calls out to us.

"Oh guys?" He shouts

"Yeah!" We all shout at once.

"I invited _everyone_" he says before sauntering into his room with Shauna. We all know, when Zeke says everyone he means _everyone_, even people from different schools. But right at this moment I didn't mind, more people get to see my masterpiece!

Tobias closes the door behind him and we go over to the bed and empty the bags with our outfits onto the bed. I have a blue string bikini with a sleeveless American flag crop top that ends a vey inches above my belly button and white short shorts to go over. And by short, I mean really short! But if I'm going to be in a bikini anyway, I guess it doesn't matter. I look over to Tobias and see has some swim trunks with the American flag on one pant leg and along with that a small square packet.

I see Tobias looking down at it with wide eyes and a slightly agape mouth. When I look closer I see what it is and my jaw drops. I can see a small note attached to it and I get my shaky hands and we read it together.

_**Always use protection;) ~Chris**_

I look up at Tobias and I see him rolling his eyes. I swear to god Chris is so unbelievable!

"Go on, get changed. I want to see you in that bikini" Tobias shoos me. I scowl at him and throw the condom at him. He laughs and catches it, placing it in the bedside table.

"Okay then, I'll take the bathroom and get changed and you change in here?" I ask him and he nods. I grab my stuff and walk into the bathroom to change. I get in and strip down and slip on the bathers and try to tie the string behind my back, but it won't stay so I sigh, defeated and walk out of the bathroom barely wearing anything, exposing my tanned and fit body.

Tobias is facing the other way, and I see he has already gotten dressed because he's shirtless and he has his trunks on.

"Hey Tobias, can you tie this for me?" I ask, nodding my head towards the string. He spins on his heels and he gawks at my body as I do the same for him. I mean, of course we've seen each other's body's without clothes before but every time I get this feeling in my stomach as I watch his muscles contract and flex on his toned body. Once his out of his gazing state he clears his throat.

"Uh yeah, c'mere" he gestures for me to come and stand next to him. I walk over to him and turn my back to him, taking my hair out of the way for him. I can feel his intense stare skimming up and down my body, and I don't think I'll ever get used to the feeling of it. Once his done I turn around and give him a peck on the cheek and skip over to the bathroom to put on my crop top and shorts.

After I've got them on I out some waterproof mascara and eyeliner to outline my eyes and I let my brown and blonde hair stay in it's natural straight way, because it's going to be getting wet anyway. Soon Tobias joins me in the bathroom and he comes behind me, placing his hands on my waist and together, we look in the mirror. _Just gazing._

Looking at where my life is now continues to amaze me. From my looks all the way towards my attitude. I think I've become more considerate, the group of friends I hand out with: Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Christian, Will, _Tobias_...they all teach me something different. Something that I think, turns me into a better person. Looking in the mirror, I realise how lucky I am to have someone like Tobias in my life and I lean into him.

"I love you" I murmur. He squeezes my waist and starts to place open mouthed kisses up and down my neck all the way up to behind my ear.

"I love you too" he murmurs against my neck, sending chills down my body. I close my eyes and smile. Just as it was about to become more, we hear the door bell sound.

We look at each other with raised eyebrows and laugh, heading out together.

_Let's get this party started!_

**Ohhhh party next! POOL PARTY! **

**Ohmygod! It's so hot in Australia that I think I might burn into a crisp!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter:)! Party next chapter!**

**The more reviews, the more chapters!**

**-N**


	27. Chapter 28

**Hello guys:)! Thank you so much for your reviews! I read everyone about 20 times!**

**Pool party 4 you;)!**

Chapter 28:

Hand in hand, Tobias and I walk downstairs barely wearing anything. We met everyone else in the newly transformed dance floor, wearing the same thing.

"Let's get this house rockin!" Zeke hollers while doing a fist-type handshake that him and Tobias always do. Christina, whose beside Will, squeals.

"EEEK! It fits you! I'm officially amazing!" Chris goes on.

"You were always amazing" Will says romantically, causing Christina to gush.

"No Will, _no_. Just. _Stop_." Uriah deadpans. At that moment, I think just about everyone sent a death glare his way causing him to pit his hands up in defence. "I'm kidding guys. _Kidding_" he laughs nervously. I look around the room to see that the door is wide open for anyone to enter.

"So when is everyone coming?" I ask. Zeke checks his watch, and it's now that I realise that all the guys are shirtless. I skim over all their figure and realise that Tobias and Zeke have the most defined looking muscles. And I must say, the tattooed flames that cover Tobias's whole back makes him look ten times hotter that he already was.

"Um, around about now" Zeke replies. Tobias leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" he says, huskily into my ear. I scowl and playfully push him away, trying to hide the blush creeping up my face.

"I don't want to end up puking my guts out" I joke. He fake gasps and puts a hand to his heart.

"_Ouch_" he mutters. Chris and Mar smirk and out their hands up for a double hi5. Which they get from me.

"You show him girl!" Shauna cheers. Tobias laughs it off and comes and places a kiss on my cheek.

"It alright, I'll get you one for your birthday" Tobias says. I roll my eyes at him.

"_Woo_! My all time wish!" I say sarcastically.

We're cut off by the bell, and we all look towards the door and in come the jocks of Divergent High. Accompanied by a whole lot of beer. From the looks of it, they're already tipsy. They come over to us and I think a guy named Ryan came up to Zeke and Tobias and gave them a man hug and a hi5 and they started talking.

"Hey guys, ready for the party of the summer?" Zeke hollers. Taking a swig of his beer bottle.

"Yeah man" replies a jock, raising his own bottle and taking a sip. I stand by Tobias, just standing there talking to Chris, while she stands by Will.

"This is how he always starts his parties, trust me it's normal for him to be passed out by half time" Chris tells me rolling her eyes. Will and Tobias laugh at her bluntness and I scoff, not expecting anything more from Zeke. Uriah goes over to the stereo and puts on the bass playlist that Tobias and I chose.

"So I see you guys are matching, ain't that cute dude" a guy that I recall was named Jake says. We all roll our eyes at them. I don't care if were matching, I get to see Tobias shirtless, that's would be good enough for me any day.

"Yeah, we have to get these up on a stand or something. I heard you guys in music the other day, you guys rocked that song" another guy calls out. Dylan, that's his name. We all look at each other and shrug.

"We'll see" Uriah says. I look at him with narrowed eyes and he just waves his hand at me, I roll my eyes at him.

Tobias grabs my waist from behind me and brings my back flush against his front and the feeling of my bare back against his bare chest sends sparks of electricity through me. I lean into him and he wraps his hands around my neck, giving me a bear hug. I smile up at him and give him a sweet peck on the lips. He smiles and returns the favour, we stop when the jocks start to whistle and throw words around. There's about 30 jocks at DH, and the huge house already seems to becoming packed.

Next to come in are Divergent Highs very own slut squad, also known as DH's cheerleaders. I don't have a anything against cheerleaders in general. I actually think that most cheerleaders are at least half decent, it's just Divergent Highs cheerleaders that make me think otherwise. They come in wearing strapless bikinis and thongs, and just by the sight of them makes me want to gag.

I look over to Chris and Mar and see that they also had throwing up in mind. We all share a look and fake a shudder, and burst out laughing, hi5ing each other.

The cheerleaders come up to us, well most likely the guys, but the guys were with us. And in my case, Tobias was basically hugging me to death. The cheer girls started to flirtatiously bat their eyelashes and twirl their hair, trying to show their curves by swaying their hips, way to much, to the beat. Tobias and I decided to stay with me and him leaning against the wall, just talking about the summer.

"_Hey Four"_ one of the cheerleaders, I think her name was Katherine or something, purrs while twirling her hair around her fake blonde hair. One words comes to my mind and that word is _slut_. Just skimming her outfit, well I wouldn't know if you called a very thin bikini an outfit, or even a bikini for that matter, but just looking at her spelled w-h-o-r-e. And the fact that Tobias was practically hugging me and I was standing directly in front of her, seemed to slip her thick skull.

Tobias seemed a bit uncomfortable, and I noticed his posture stiffen a little, but his response shocks me all over. "Hello Katherine, can I help you with something?" he deadpans. I smirk a little and Tobias's grip on my waist from behind tightens. Katherine on the other hand, just send daggers at me with her eyes, but when it comes to Tobias she puts the all 'I'm innocent' look.

"_Yes_ actually, why don't you and me go and have a little _fun_ upstairs" she says winks. I think I can actually feel the bile rising up in my throat.

"I think I'm just fine here, with _my girlfriend_" he emphasises. She huffs out and stalks over to the rest of skank squad. I roll my eyes and look up at Tobias with admiration in my eyes.

"What a luck girl I guess" I whisper into his ear, now turning around so our bodies are presses together against the wall.

"Lucky guy, _definitely_" he moans back into my own ear. I smile and kiss him, starting out slow but then pulling away and kissing him more fiercely. He grabs my hips and I place my hands around his neck, pushing our lips together. He skims my lower lip with his tongue with his lips parted, I part my own lips as he darts his tongue into my mouth. Letting him take control, he moans and starts placing kisses down my neck, to my collarbone. While I rake my hands across the magnificent tattoos, permanently etched into his skin in back in.

We pull away regaining our breath, just resting our foreheads together and breathing heavily. "I'm going to go get a drink, want one?" He asks. I shake my head no.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to hang with Chris a little" I say he nods. I give him one last kiss before heading out to find Chris and Mar.

Looking around I see now that the house is jam packed with dancing teenagers and the smell of alcohol is almost inevitable. I squeeze through the people grinding up against each other and head outside.

The pool has a few people in it, _making out._ While the jocks are sitting around the pool, with cheerleaders on their laps. I shake my head and head over to Chris and Mar who are dancing wildly next to one of the tables.

"Oh hey Tris, come and have a drink!" Chris calls out.

"Nah, I think I'm alright. But you seem to be enjoying yourself" I reply with the amusement evident in my voice, Mar rolls her eyes at me. She goes over to the table and poor a cup of beer and comes back to me and shoves it into my arm.

"Take a sip, it makes you feel so much better!" She tries to convince me. I see there's no point in fighting with them and I might as well let myself loose a little, considering I don't do that very often.

"Oh what the hell, _gimme_ some!" I say taking the cup from her. They both smirk at me as I take a sip and the burning sensation goes down my throat.

~o0o~

Soon the three of us are swaying our hips to the beat of the music, laughing and sometimes accidentally dropping some of our drinks from our red solo cups. But we're to drunk to care. I look around and realise that a stereo was brought outside, and a lot more people are outside. The girls and I are more closer to the pool and out of the corner of my eye I could see a few of the guys that we were talking to earlier were putting the picnic tables together.

It was Jake, Ryan and Dylan.

They were laughing, grabbing some microphone, about eight. _Why would they need so many?_ I shook my head, and continued to watch them while dancing. The area out here was so massive, it was about the size of a football field. I'm not even joking.

They jocks have put about four of the tables together in the middle of the astro turf, and I still see no sign of boyfriends? Well, I was only really looking for any sign of an American flag, because that would just lead me to one of the gang.

All of a sudden the three jocks get up on the table and Ryan signals for another jock, who's standing by the stereo, to cut the music. The whole place goes silent and everybody comes out from inside the house, including Tobias, Will, Uriah and Zeke. I see them standing at the very back of the crowd, but we turn our attention the Ryan, Jake and Dylan as Ryan taps on the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"What's rocking guys!" He cheers into the microphone, causing everyone to scream and cheer. "So I'd like to introduce you guys to the main act of the evening. _The reason that we're all here. The reason that we're having a blast! _Bros and bras, please welcome the _American Flag_ Crew!".

And at that very moment, everybody screams and cheers do loud that I think I lost my ability to hear.

And _at that moment,_ when he called out the names of the crew, my jaw dropped six feet under.

"Give around of applause to Four, Zeke, Will and Uriah! And _their_ girls, Tris, Shauna, Christina and Marlene! _Woo_!" He shouts.

Jake, Ryan and Dylan gesture all of us to come onto the picnic table stage, we all look at each other and I see Zeke and Uriah pushing Tobias to the stage. Zeke practically jumping on him. Chris and Mar also have shocked expressions, and so does Shauna who just made her way to us.

"Come on girls!" Jake hollers. Christina, Marlene, Shauna and I, slowly push past the people to the stage. And when Jake gives me a smirk that reads 'I told you', I roll my eyes at him. Tobias and the guys help us onto the table.

I stand there, just staring at the crowd of over 500 people, staring at us. Waiting for us to..._sing_.

** Dun, dun, dun!**

**Cliffhanger, well not really.**

**WHAT WOULD BE A GOOD GROUP SONG FOR THEM TO SING?**

**Pls review and tell me! Because if you guys get me a song, thats good enough, then I can upload the next chapter:)!**

**REVIEW:)!**

**~N**


	28. Chapter 29

**OH MY GOD! I cried so much on Saturday, which was one of the reasons I couldn't upload earlier.**

**PAUL WALKER DIED! This cannot be happening! I won't believe this! I'm so heart shattered, it's just like Tris diving all over again, but this time this person is real. **

**Paul Walker was such a good person. He had started a charity organisation for third world countries who suffer from natural disasters. And he died while coming back from a car show that was held for charity. I honestly believe, even that I do not know him, that he was a good person at heart. And someone like him didn't deserve to die at the very young of 40. He was also one of the best actors that I havre ever seen, I was literally obsessed with his acting for more than a month. It breaks my heart to think that he has actually passed away, but I hope he is in a better place. **

**R.I.P. Paul Walker, you will always be remembered for all the good things you have done for this world.**

**There is no doubt in this world that I'm going to be crying my eyes out during Fast and Furious 7, they're probably going to cut his character out:(**

**Im sorry this chapter took so long to upload, but grief is something that you can't just put off, it weighs you down.**

**Party in the USA was chosen because a lot of you thought it was a good idea, sorry if your song wasn't chosen, but thank you so much for helping. I listened to all your songs though:)!**

Chapter 29:

I just stare down at the crowd that has gathered all around the picnic tables 360 degrees for a few minutes, and I see all the cheerleaders glaring at us. I then I turn around to face our group that is now standing in a circle on the picnic tables. Zeke speaks up.

"I say that the girls do a song, then us guys do one and then one all together" Zeke suggests. We all end up nodding a long with him. Us girls and the guys go through a bunch of songs we could perform and we end up choosing songs that match the mood of the sunny day. Uriah goes over to Jake to give the playlist and the guys jump of the stage. Tobias comes and gives me a quick peck before jumping off the table.

"Good luck princess" he whispers into my ear. I smile and nod, giving him a kiss on the cheek. When all the guys are off the table, Chris, Mar, Shauna and I look at each other, nodding and grabbing a microphone each.

We line up in a perfectly horizontal line, facing away from the part of crowd that our boyfriends are standing a we all look down at our feet. Holding our microphones by our side. We told Uriah to put the music on full blast, so it would create a bass that would vibrate through the ground.

"Ready?" Ryan shouts. I turn my head around and nod and then look back down. "Alright! One, two and three!"

The background music of Little Mix- Wings goes on and we turn around, putting our microphones to our mouths.

We tap our left foot to the beat of the songs.

[_All ]  
Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you (shh)  
Then they can walk on by_

Christina walks out in front and starts pacing around the stage and we follow her lead.

_[Chris]  
My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah_

I raise the microphone to my mouth and look at Tobias. I see him smirking at me and I wink at him, earning a few whistles from the guys.

_[Me]  
Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

We all go back into our line and look directly ahead.

_[All]  
Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know Is, yeah_

_Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly_

_[Shauna]- (Hey,hey,woo!)_

Marlene steps forward and starts skipping to the beat, swaying her hips a bit. By now everyone has started to clap to the beat, including our boyfriends that are standing right at the front, holding their arms above their heads clapping.

_[Mar]  
I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

Tobias reaches out for my hand and I crouch down and hi5 him, while singing.

_[Me]  
Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_[Shauna]  
Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is_

_[All]  
Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly_

The crowd sings the next part, and it brings the biggest smile to my face. Tobias, Will, Zeke and Uriah scream the next part.

_[Crowd]  
I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Marlene and I point and Tobias and Uriah and wink at them.

_[Mar and Me]  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy_

_[All]  
Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening_

_[Me]  
They're just like water_

_[Me and Chris]  
off my wings_

We get back into our line, and sway our hips to the beat.

_[All]  
My mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the skyyy_

I sing the last part, getting lost in the song.

_[Me]-These wings are made to fly_

The music stops and we all look around breathing heavily. The crowd goes absolutely ballistic, screaming and whopping. I smile at Tobias, who's smirking at me and clapping.

"Wow! Weren't they _something_!" Jake shouts into the microphone. Once again, the crowd goes ballistic. "And our next song, by the boys!" He shouts. The girls and I crouch down to give the boys a hand up onto the stage. They gladly take it and place a kiss on each of our cheeks causing everyone to give a round of 'awws'. I blush slightly and give him a peck on the lips.

"Good luck, you'll need it" I whisper into his ear smirking. He raises an eyebrow at me and laughs.

"We'll see" he says, winking. We laugh and I jump off the stage with the rest of the girls.

"You guys were amazing!" Marlene shrieks.

"No, we were _all_ amazing!" I say. We all laugh and nod.

"Alright! Alright! Now give a round of applause to our boys! _Wooo_!" Ryan shouts.

I look up at the stage and see the Will, Uriah, Tobias and Zeke standing on the stage, with Tobias and Zeke in the middle and Will and Uriah a little behind them. All holding a microphone, and smirking at us.

"Hit it!" Zeke shouts. Connor Maynard- R U crazy, starts to play, the bass felt so amazing under my feet.

Tobias starts it off, and points a hand at me, while patting his hand on his bare chest. I smirk in return.

[_Tobias]  
There, ain't no need to cry no more  
When you break my heart into twenty-four  
I'll pick up the pieces you left  
If you think I'm comin' back, don't hold your breath  
I ain't your mister, cause I'm breakin' up with ya  
Shoulda' laid down with your sister  
Go now, here's my middle finger_

The crowd cheers so loud, my ears feel like there going to burst. He finishes off and then all the guys bring a microphone to their mouths.

_[All]  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Come on now_

All four of them toss their microphones off stage, to the three guys and they start to break dance. Doing flips, back stands and hand manoeuvres, making the crowd go wild. Once their finished dancing, I'm screaming so loud, amazed! The three guys through the microphones back up to Will, Uriah, Tobias and Zeke and they all catch it with their left hand, not even looking at the direction of the microphone. They bring it up to their mouths and sing the chorus together.

_[All]  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking, must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again_

Tobias, Will and Uriah take three steps back at the same time and cross their arms over their chest while Zeke does his part. Zeke goes to the front of the stage and puts his arm out I. The air, jumping to the song.

_[Zeke]  
There, ain't no need to cry no more  
When you break my heart into twenty-four  
I'll pick up the pieces you left  
If you think I'm comin' back, don't hold your breath  
I ain't your mister, cause I'm breakin' up with ya  
Shoulda' hooked up with your sister  
Go now, here's my middle finger_

Zeke finishes off and points at Uriah, while stepping back inline with the other three. Uriah nods at his brother and sings the next part like an angel, causing many screams of praise.

_[Uriah]  
Cause I'm hurting baby, hurting baby  
Look what you did_

Uriah signals for the other boys to join him at the front, and Tobias, Will and Zeke walk up swaying their arms by their sides. They sing the Chorus.

_[All]  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking, must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again_

Will points at all the boys and they nod and start break dancing while he sings.

_[Will]  
Yeah, I'm with my boys, hit the town  
Let's go see what kind of chick knocks me out  
Now I know that she wants me back  
Nothing sounds more better than "Hit the road, Jack Jack"  
Don't call me mister, girl I've broken up with ya  
Love me now, my name is bigger  
Girl, I'm giving you the finger_

They stop break dancing and Uriah sings the next part.

_[Uriah]  
Cause I'm hurting baby, hurting baby  
Look what you did_

I swear to god, every single girl at the party is gushing over the guys right now. The four side step their way back to the middle of the stage and sing.

_[All]  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking, must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again_

The sway their left hand back and forth in the air, while they sing going around the stage.

_Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking, must be joking  
I ain't smoke, smokin'  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again_

Tobias and Will step back while Uriah and Zeke step forward and put their backs together while they sing the next part.

_[Zeke + Uriah]  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no_

Tobias comes in between them, and the brother go by his side and Will faces the back. So there is at least one person facing one side of the crowd. Tobias facing me and the girls.

_[Tobias]  
You don't understand  
There's no second chance for us, baby  
It's not a game, so why are you tryin' to play me  
Now I gotta go, I'm not gonna stay and watch you cry_

The break the circle and now form a line in front of us.

_[Uriah]  
Cause I'm hurting baby, hurting baby  
Look what you did_

They start to sing the chorus, doing gestures with their hands.

[_All]  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking, must be joking  
I ain't smoke, smokin'  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again_

_Hit the road, Jack  
Hit the road, Jack Jack_

The song comes to a finish and everybody claps and cheers really loud. I, along with the other girls, gladly take our boyfriends hands to help us up onto the stage.

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "You were amazing!" I say. He laughs and puts and arm around my shoulder.

"I really needed that luck, huh?" He breaths out. I smile and pay attention to Jake, Ryan and Dylan.

"And finally! The whole group act! Come on guys!" Dylan cheers, starting Party in the USA- by Miley Cyrus. We ended up choosing it because we were all wearing the American flag and we just went with it.

We all stand in one horizontal line. Each of us holding hands with our boyfriend or girlfriend as the line that we made was each guy standing next to their girl. The beat starts and we tap our feet to the sound of the music. As the first verse comes on, the girls all step forward, so were a bit further from the boys and I start the song off.

_[Me]  
I hopped off the plane at L.A.X with a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of Fame Excess (Whoa), am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

The girls, except me, step back and Tobias steps up to my side, adding a little testosterone to the song and holding my hand.

_[Tobias]  
My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on, and the Jay-Z song was on_

This time everyone steps forward and we all sing the next part, along with the crowd.

_So I put my hands up they're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like Yeah  
Moving my hips like Yeah_

We all step back and leave Marlene at the front.

_[Mar]  
I got my hands up they're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh  
It's a party in the U.S.A_

The crowd sings the next line.

_Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh  
It's a party in the U.S.A_

The next part, Chris and Will share lines of the verse. Chris singing the first, then Will singing the next, etc.

_[Chris+Will]  
Get to the club in my taxi cab everybody's looking at me now  
Like who's that chick that's rocking kicks? She gotta be from out of town  
So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos, I guess I never got the memo_

We all take a few steps back to leave Zeke and Shauna to do their thing.

_[Zeke]  
My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on, and the Britney song was on_

The next verse, is lead by Shauna but everyone chimes in.

_[Shauna+Everyone]  
So I put my hands up they're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like Yeah  
Moving my hips like Yeah_

The guys all step forward while the girls step backwards, and they sing together.

_[Tobias + Zeke +Will +Uriah]  
I got my hands up they're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh  
It's a party in the U.S.A  
Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh  
It's a party in the U.S.A_

Will, Uriah and Zeke, step backwards and I step forward. Tobias sings the lines and I sing the parts in the brackets, adding my own touch.

_[Me +Tobias]  
Feel like hopping on a flight (On a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (Town tonight)  
Something stops me everytime (Everytime)  
The D.J plays my song and I feel alright_

We all end up back in a line and we sing the next parts all together. Holding hands and jumping up and down.

_[Everyone]  
So I put my hands up they're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like Yeah (Oh, nodding my head)  
Moving my hips like Yeah (Oh Yeah)_

_I got my hands up they're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay (Gonna be okay)  
Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh  
It's a party in the U.S.A  
Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh  
It's a party in the U.S.A_

_So I put my hands up they're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away (Butterflies flying away)  
Nodding my head like Yeah (Nodding my head like Yeah)  
Moving my hips like Yeah (Moving my hips like Yeah)_

_I got my hands up they're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay (I'm gonna be okay)  
Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh (Yeah)  
It's a party in the U.S.A  
Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh (Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha)  
it's a party in the U.S.A (Party in the U.S.A)_

The songs comes to an end and we interlock all of our hands together and bow, and coming up with our hands up in the air.

"Wowowowowowow! One word for you guys!" Jake says while winking at us. I roll my eyes at him. "And that word is _AMAZING_!" He shouts, and the crowd cheers again. We smile and nod.

"Okay, okay. It's party time!" Zeke cheers. And at that, everybody goes back to the pool, or inside the house and the music starts to play again. Once the floor is Tobias jumps off and gestures me to jump off as well. I end up jumping on him and end up knocking him to the ground, straddling his waist.

"That's not what I meant when I said '_jump off_'" he laughs. I roll my eyes at him, giving him a quick kiss.

"You guys having fun down there?" Uriah asks us, looking down at us. Tobias flips him off, causing all of them to laugh and walk away and continues to kiss me. I pull away and kiss down his neck and leave one last kiss on his chest and sit up on him. He intertwines our hand together and we have a mini arm wrestle.

"I love you Tris" he murmurs to me. I smile at him and nod.

"I love you too" I slowly crawl on him so our bodies are flush against each other and I kiss all the way up to his ear, "Tobias." He moans and I giggle a little. I get up and hold my hand out to help him up. He takes it and with a grunt, he's up.

"_So_... care to take a dip in the pool? You know because...it's _hot_" He asks me, skimming his eyes over my figure. I raise and eyebrow at him, somehow knowing that that's not the only reason. He looks at me and sighs. "Okay, okay! _Fine_, and I want to see you in your little bikini" he says. I laugh at him and shake my head. I wrap my hands around his waist and resting my head against his chest

"I don't see why not?" I murmur against his chest. I can't see him, but I know he's smiling. He wraps his hands around my waist and they slowly slide up my bare back to the hem of my crop top, and he slowly bunches it up and brings it over my head. Revealing my blue string bikini top. He looks up and down my figure and I look away, blushing.

He kisses my cheek and brings me into a hug again. "Beautiful" he whispers to me. I smile and blush more when his hands slide down into the back pockets of my shorts and starts to slowly push them down. He pushes my shorts down to my mid-thighs, and I let them fall the rest of the way, and shimmy out of them. I grab my shorts and top and place them on the table near by. I start to put my hair up in a bun, but the Tobias come up from behind me and wraps his hands around my mid-section, grinding my back against his crotch area. Causing him to give me a low moan from deep inside his chest.

"I like it when your hairs down" he murmurs against my neck slowly beginning to suck on the same spot to leave a mark. I hold in the moan that threatens to escape my lips, as he starts to kiss up and down my, nibbling at my ear. His grip on my side tightens and I remember where we are.

"Tobias, we can't do this here" I tell him. He finishes off sucking my neck and places a light kiss on the same spot. He spins me around and starts to drag me inside. At this point in time, I have no idea what he wants to do.

"Care for a dance?" He asks over his shoulder.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't mind" he smiles and we come to a stop at the living room, also know as the dance floor. We start jumping and swaying to the beat if the sound and after a little while Tobias asks me if I want a drink, and I nod my head yes.

"I'll be back in a sec" he says, placing one last kiss on my forehead before leaving. I continue to dance and remember I'm just in a bikini, but when I look around I see that most girls are also only wearing them as well. In a few minutes Tobias comes back with two red solo cups, that are filled with alcohol. I smile and take the cup he offers me from his hand.

"Thanks _babe_" I say winking, while taking a sip of my cup and still swaying. He laughs and winks back at me.

"_Anytime_ princess" he says. I take a bigger swig of my cup, and I'm starting to feel a little tipsy. Tobias laughs at me and I scowl, and when he goes to take my cup away from me I scowl at him and take it away from his reach. He raises an eyebrow at me, "Come on Tris, you know that this is way to much" he reasons. I slowly nod my head and hand him the cup. "That's my princess, I'll go put these away" he says smirking.

"Don't make me throw that on you" I warn, he turns around and waves his hand dissmisively. I go back to dancing, swaying my hips back and forth side to side. About five minutes later a pair of hand come and grab my waist from behind, and being startled I whip my head around to see Tobias smiling mischievously at me.

"You gave me a heart attack!" I screech, he laughs and winks at me. I roll my eyes and place a kiss on his lips. I turn around and his grip on my hips tighten as we sway our hips to the music. His hands rub circles on my hip bone and when I grind my back and his front together he let's out a surprised grunt.

"God Tris, you're making it hard to control myself here" he mutters against my neck. I smile and close me eyes, enjoying the moment. I'm starting to feel lightheaded but I continue to dance anyway. Tobias let's go of my waist from behind and puts his hands on my shoulders, slowly sliding his hands down my arms to meet my own hands and interlocking our fingers together. He brings our hands up, above our heads, and we continue to grind against each other. At some point he let's go of our hands and returns them back to my waist, but I circle my hands around his neck, and slowly move my hands up into his hair. He groans into my ear, and at that point all I wanted to do was be alone with him, but considering I was drunk, I didn't think that was a smart idea.

~o0o~

It's around about 11 pm now, and the party is still going. Tobias and I stopped dancing against each other a while back and now where walking around his huge lake house. We still haven't gone for a swim, meaning that in still in my bikini. It was getting pretty cold, but at this moment I didn't really care. We went around to his front yard and lay down on the grass and star gazed. The millions of stars in the sky shone so bright, it was breath taking.

"It's beautiful" I breathed out. He smiles at nodded.

"Yeah, just like you" he says, now looking at me. I look at him and a smile immediately lights up on my face.

"Your such a cheese ball Toby" I say. He softly laughs along with me and somewhere along that time my eyes flutter close.

All of a sudden I feel his lips on mine, but they're gone to quick for me to respond. I open my eyes to see Tobias smiling at me. "C'mere" he says patting at his stomach. I smile, crawling over to straddle his hips and I look down at him. "Yep, your way more beautiful than any star I've ever set eyes on" he says. I smile and kiss his sternum.

"I love you" I murmur in between kisses. I kiss up and down his chest and in return I get a moan from him. He intertwines his fingers in my hair and brings me up to kiss him on the lips. I rest my hand on his biceps and his hands slide down to my backside. I slip my tongue into his mouth and he slips his into mine.

"_Well, well, well_, what do we have here?" A certain someone says. I groan, and we pull away and both of us look up at our intruders. When we do see who they are, Tobias groans and brings a hand to his head and rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want guys?" Tobias groans. I giggle a little and sit up on him, Tobias also sits up and supports our weight on his hands which are now planted on the ground. Jake, Ryan and Dylan laugh and we roll our eyes at them. "No, _seriously_, what do you guys want?" Tobias bores out.

"Well, we came out here to ask you something but it seems like your busy and all, so you know...we'll just be _inside_" Jake says pointing of the direction of the house. Tobias rolls his eyes.

"You guys are seriously going to make me ask you to just tell me?" He asks. They nod, proudly. Tobias throws his head back and groans. "Okay fine, shitheads. What do you want?" He deadpans. I have to stifle my laugh.

Jake places a hand over his heart. "_Ouch_, your words hurt" he jokes. Tobias gives him a flat look and he puts his hands up in defence. "Okay, _okay_! No need to get your man panties in a twist! Jeez!" He says. I laugh onto Tobias shoulder,

"Stop embarrassing yourself Jake, and just get to the point" Tobias tells them.

"Right, _the point_" Dylan steps in, eyeing Jake. Jake huffs out and crosses his arms over his chest.

"The point was, we just came here to tell you guys that we were leaving" Ryan cuts in. I look up at them and see that they are serious.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me" Tobias looks between all of them. The all nod sheepishly. He sighs and shakes his head, "Go on then" he mutters.

"We love you to bro, _love_ you" Jake, who is being pushed through the gates by Dylan and Ryan. Once they're gone Tobias turns back to me and mutters,

"I swear, those guys are like..._I don't even know_" he says shaking his head. We press our foreheads together and look into each others eyes.

"You know we have to clean the whole house tomorrow" I sigh. He groans.

"You know what? Let's just go and tell everybody to get the fuck out of my house and well clean up know and spend tomorrow in bed, having two parties in a row can be tiring" he says into my neck. I nod and get up, extending a hand to help him, which he accepts.

"Let's go!" I cheer. He smiles and we walk inside.

When we reach past the doors, the music is still playing loud and people are either making out, grinding against each other or dancing. Totally normal, _right?_ We go over and get Zeke and tell him to get everyone to get out. He nodded, agreeing that it was time to get the house under control. He gets up on a chair and signals for Uriah to cut the music, and he complies.

"Okay, thanks for coming now get _out_!" Zeke shouts. People start to murmur, and scurry towards the doors. Once everyone's gone, it's just the group left, oh, _and_ the heap of rubbish that was left for us to clean up.

"Ughh, okay why don't we just hurry up and clean up so we all can take a dip in the pool?' Chris suggests. I look around and realise that all of us haven't gotten wet, we were just in bikinis and trunks.

"Sounds great! Now every body get a bag and head out to clean!" I declare, chucking bags at everyone. Tobias grabs my hand and drags me outside. We end up cleaning the whole yard by ourselves. We put the picnic tables back in the shed and turn on the pool lights and yard lights.

"Finally, we're done" Tobias says. I agree and hop on his back, he hoists me up by the thighs and we head inside.

To say that I was shocked to find the house interior spotless and back to its original design, was the least I could say.

"Wow, good job guys!" I say. The all say there thanks and together we all head outside laughing at some idiot thing that Uri just said.

"Kowabunga!" Zeke says, diving into the pool. We each get in the pool one way or another, but in sit contently on the edge of the pool, with my legs in the water. Tobias resurfaces and comes in between my legs, his hands on my upper thighs, rubbing up and down making me giggle. I run my hands through his wet hair and bring his face up to mine and place a light kiss on his nose. He smiles at me.

"Come swim with me, Trissy" he says. I shake my head no. I don't mind actually getting wet, but I just feel like playing with him. "Oh come on, I know you want to" he says leaning in closer, and eventually sealing our lips in a kiss. He pulls away and his grip on my thighs become tighter. He asks the question with his eyes and I still shake my head no. He grins evilly and says, "you made me do it" and the next thing I know, I'm being thrown over his shoulder and being plunged into the water holding Tobias.

I resurface and see that Tobias is looking at me smiling nervously. I swim over to him and glare at him for a few seconds and then out of the nowhere I splash him with a heap of water. I burst out laughing, holding my stomach. He wipes his eyes and raises an eyebrow at me.

"_What_? You had that coming, and you knew it" I tell him smiling innocently. He rolls his eyes and swims over to me, I look around and see that everyone is carried away with each other, so it won't matter if I have some time with Tobias.

I look up at him and smile, as he does the same to me. He grabs me by the upper thighs and hoists me up, my legs wrapping around his waist for stability. I'm now slightly taller than Tobias, and I run my fingers through his hair and I bring his lips to mine. And at that moment, everything just seems so perfect. Tobias and me, _together_.

That is, until we hear the sound of a camera. We pull away and look to see Christina who's holding my phone and taking a dozen pictures of us. She sees us looking and she holds her hands up.

"_What_?! You guys were cute, I just had to take a picture!" She defends, I roll my eyes and go back to Tobias, who seems somewhat amused.

"I wouldn't be smirking right now, don't come to me when everyone at school has a copy of us making out in bikinis and trunks" I tell him. But his smirk only widens.

"Great, then everybody will know your _mine_" he whispers and kisses me again.

~o0o~

"_Eeekkkk_! I'm going prune-y!" Christina shrieks, we all look at our fingers and realise. That they are in fact becoming wrinkled.

"Let's get inside and shower, and I swear if anyone wakes me up in the morning, I _will_ kill you" I say glaring at everyone. They laugh and when they see I was completely serious they stop and Uriah gets in a coughing fit. "I'd get that cough checked up if I were you" I tell him, raising an eyebrow. He nervously nods and we all get out of the pool.

We all split up at the hallway upstairs, and me and Tobias trudge over to the bathroom. We strip down and head into the shower.

After we get out, Tobias gives me one of his sleeveless shirts, which is more if a dress for me and he just slips on a pair of boxers and we flop onto the bed. I turn on my side and face him, placing my hand on his cheek, and drawing patterns.

"Today was a good day" he proclaims. I find myself nodding a long with him. I crawl on top of him and straddle him. I lay down and snuggle close to his chest. He places a hand on my head and strokes my hair. I look up and kiss his cheek, and when I go to move back onto the bed, he stops me by putting a hand to the span of my shoulders.

"Stay, I like it like this" he tells me. I sigh and comply.

"I love you Tobias" I murmur.

"I love you Tris" he says. I smile and my eyes flutter close. I smile because I love him and he loves me.

I smile because I know that without him, I would be nothing. But I have him and my life couldn't get any better at that moment.

**THE END!**

**Lol jks, there's way more to come:)! **

**Im sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you'd hope, but I wasn't in the mood for writing and this literally took forever to write! I mean come on now, 6000 words it the longest I've ever done. But I wanted finish the party in this chapter.R**

**REVIEW! And tell me what they should do on their 2 week break!**

**review for the next chapter:)!**

**-N**


	29. Chapter 30

**I'm supper sorry for not updating for about 2 weeks, I think. But I just couldn't find anything to write about. Like drama wise, pls review and tell me what you would like to happen!**

Chapter 30:

The feeling of Tobias's bare chest pressed against my cheek is what wakes me up the next morning, seeing as he did only sleep in his shorts because I had stolen his sleeveless white t-shirt, which on _me_, reached just past my butt. And just a second after my eyes open, the marching band that decided to have a sleepover in my head wakes up too.

I sit up on Tobias, straddling him, and groan, holding my head in my hands. Tobias's eyes flutter open and when the light hits his eyes he immediately groans and throws his head back onto the pillows, squinting his eyes close. He also brings his hands up to his head to kill the damn marching band.

"Ugghhh, my head hurts so bad" I groan, rubbing my temples. Tobias grunts in response and stretches one of his hands to the bedside table, patting it until he reaches the draw handles and pulls it open to reveal a bunch of aspirin tablets.

I raise my eyebrow at him. He looks up at me, looking innocent and all. "What? You do know that I _am_ Zekes friend?" He asks. I laugh it off, but my throbbing head cuts it off with a groan. Tobias takes one of my hands and places a pill in my hand and places a glass of water from the bedside table in my other hand. "Drink up" he says.

I chuck the pill into my mouth and swallow it along with the water. I gulp and Tobias sits up and takes the glass from me and chugs down the water with an aspirin tablet. He places the glass on table and looks back at me, sighing. He has a line of water on his lower lip and I giggle a little, already feeling a little better.

I smirk and lean up, placing my hands on his upper thighs and putting my weight on my hands, making me a little taller than him and kiss him. Then I skim my tongue over the water oh his lips and pull back. He stares at me shocked for a moment and then a smirk etches on his lips and then quickly leans up and closes the distance between our lips.

Starting off slow and lovingly, to becoming impatient and passionate. The short kisses we share soon grow into more as I push him back onto the bed and straddle him. He softly bites on my lower lip, seeking entrance, and I part my lips to make way for his tongue. His hands travel down my sides, outlining my very plain figure and comes to a stop at my waist, griping it hastily and rolls us over so he's on top. He places one last sensual kiss on my lips and we both pull away for air and he nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck.

The feeling of his hot breath on my neck sends chills down my spine causing me to shudder, loving the feeling of his lips brushing my neck I run my fingers through his hair and wrap my legs around his waist, tightly. I can feel him smiling against my collarbone as he begins to pepper my collarbone with open mouthed kisses. The sound of his wet lips on my neck and his hair rubbing against my jawline is all I seem to be able concentrate on until he finishes his parade of kisses and moves to the other side of the bed next to me.

We both lay on our sides, our bodies pressed together like glue, with my right leg in between both his legs and Tobias's hand around my waist, it's hard not to be stuck together. Our breaths are deep and heavy as we stare into each other's eyes. He brings his hand up from my waist to my cheekbone and skims my cheek with his thumb idly.

"I love you Tris, you know that right?" He asks, his deep voice making me want to snuggle closer to him. I close my eyes smiling and nod against his collarbone.

"Just as much as I love you Tobias" I murmur. He runs his fingers through my brunette and blonde hair and murmurs sweet nothings against my ear. I pull away from the crook of his neck and look up at him.

"I think I want to stay in bed all day" I state. And just as I finish my sentence my stomach starts to rumble wildly, he smirks at me.

"Oh really? Because I think Trissy Wissy is a whittle hungry" he says in a kid voice. I glare at him and he laughs a little. "_I'm kidding_!" He muses, I roll my eyes at him playfully.

"So much for that while loving moment" I mutter, removing the sheets that we were covered by. I stalk over to the bathroom and I can literally feel his stare burning onto my backside, considering his shirt reveals a huge amount of my legs and his sleeveless shirts arm holes are so big, you can literally see my chest if I lift my hands up. I grumble to my self and go into the bathroom.

"Oh I know you love me!" Tobias calls out from the bedroom.

"Uh huh, whatever makes you sleep at night" I say back and go back to finish brushing my teeth. I hear him mutter something like '_We'll see about that' _while I dry my face with a really fluffy towel, and I can't really hear anything.

Next thing I know, I hear Tobias's footsteps coming towards the bathroom and I put my towel aside when he enters the bathroom and smirks evilly at me.

"You wanna take that back? I know you love me" he says, grinning like the idiot that I love. I fake scoff at his words and roll my eyes at him.

"Don't trip over your ego there big guy" I say. He walks up to me until his front is pressing into my back, and slowly pushes me into the counter in the bathroom in front of the mirror.

"So, you want to take it back?" He whispers into my ear, starting to kiss my neck and slowly moves his hands to either one of my shoulders and softly starts to massage them, pressing his front more firmer into my back. I have to bite my lower lip to stop the moan that's trying to escape my lips. He slowly starts to slide his hands down my bare arms until they stop at my hands and he intertwines them together. He starts to leave open mouthed kisses along my collarbone, pushing me against the countertop.

"Tobias, s-stop " I stutter out, part of me not wanting him to stop, but another part of me wants him to stop.

"Take it back and I'll stop" he murmurs, continuing to bite and suck on my neck.

Heaving a sigh, I say, "Fine, I give _in_" I see him smirking through the mirror and oddly enough I notice how much taller he is then me, he's at least a head and a half taller than me and he has to lean down reach my neck.

"Tell me" he urges on, still proceeding with his ministrations. I groan.

"I love you _Tobias_" I say with my eyes closed and I tilt my neck to give him better access. Even though my eyes are closed I already know that he has the hugest smirk on his face right now. He steps back, smirking.

"I know" he says with a wink. I decide to play along, thinking that I'll get him back later, and just stick to keeping my low by smiling at him. But then his devil of a smirk gets to me and I can't help let the words slip out ofmy mouth _'asshole_' as I walk out of the bathroom, so he can get ready. But being Tobias, he just laughs it off.

I decide to put on some pants and a sports bra, because today feels like one of those days that I just want to lag around. I change into my basketball shorts, that reach my mid thighs and I take off Tobias's shirt to put on a sports bra and then put the sleeveless shirt back on. I put my hair in a messy bun and don't bother with the make up.

Tobias comes out wearing just his boxers and I throw him a pair of basketball shorts. He nods his thanks and turns around to slip them on. I can't help but marvel at the flames and the dragon that have been tattooed onto his back. He turns around and strides over to me and plants a kiss on my forehead and engulfs me in a hug, which I happily snuggle closer to him.

"We should get some breakfast, shouldn't we?" He mumbles into my hair. I meekly nod and he pulls away and grabs my hand and we head outside to get some breaky.

** I know this is short and I haven't updated in a while and I don't know what exactly my excuse is. I mean, I don't know if it was writers block or not but I just couldn't find the will to write.**

**BUT! After reading all your reviews I knew I had to update quickly, so I guess if you want me to update sooner, reviews would be a nice motivation.**

**like honestly, I wasn't planning on updating until I read the review, so PRETTY PLEASE UPDATE!:)!**

**AND! I think you'll be happy to know that I don't have school for 2 MONTHS! So I'll be able to update my stories more often, with the help of your reviews.**

**if you want you can follow me on Instagram, I just got it for the holidays:)! I would love to see some of my readers! : Follow me on nwg_4life.**

**if you could, I'd follow you back:)!**

**Thankyou so much for reading my story, words could not comprehend the happiness you bring me when I read your reviews!**

**Things to review about: (cause I can't do this with out your fantastic advice!)**

**_Tell_**** me what you think of the new name?**

**what should I put in for the drama? I NEED HELP!**

**was this a good chapter?**

**-I'm out, N**


	30. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31:_**(The page break right here? was an accident. Im or happy! I just find out how to do a page break on IPad! HAPPY DANCE!)**

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V.**

We head downstairs hand in hand and I can't help but stare at the blonde beauty that walks just a little in front of me. We enter the kitchen to see everyone else already there and I see everyone just lazing around in their pyjamas. Tris gives me a peck on the cheek and heads over to where Chris and Marlene are sitting and I head over to the couch where Zeke is.

I sit down and I have to move around so the couch doesn't make contact with the scars that have been covered by my tattoos. Some days my back hurts more than others, and today happened it be one of those days. Zeke seems to notice my discomfort and raises an eyebrow at me with etch of concern imprinted on his face.

"Aren't the girls supposed to be the sore ones, not to the guys" he tells me and bursts out laughing right after. I roll my eyes at him.

"Good one", I reply sarcastically, he stops laughing and gives me the hand. "it's just my back. I think my tattoos are giving me rash or something" I lie to him, finally getting comfortable on the couch. I should of just worn a shirt down stairs.

"Oh, sorry man" he says.

"Awww, look at Zeke going soft" Uriah skips in and pinches Zeke's cheeks. Zeke glares at Uriah and swats his hand away.

"Fuck off, _shitface_" Zeke mutters rubbing his cheeks and glaring at Uriah.

"That makes you my shitface brother" Uriah counters, going to sit on the chair in front of the one that Zeke and I are currently seated at, next to Will Who gives him a hi5 for the comeback.

"Hate you", Zeke mutters like the 5 year old he is.

"So what are we going to do today?" Will asks. I shrug and all of a sudden Zeke props his legs up on my lap. I look at him with a raised eyebrow and he looks at me with a fake confused look.

"What? Is it uncomfortable for you? Oh well, suck it up _prin-cess_" he says. I know raise both my eyebrows at him and he blows me a kiss. I scrunch my eyebrows together and look at the other guys. They're all looking at Zeke as if he had just said he wanted to have babies.

"Zeke, are you alright?" Will asks, with actual concern shown on his face.

"Don't mind him, I think he had a little to much aspirin for his own good. He's been like this all morning, it'll hopefully wear off soon" Shauna says coming back from the kitchen where the other girls were. I nod and stand up, sending Zekes feet to the floor with a thud.

"Ow! My precious feet! _How dare you Four!_ I thought you were my brother!" Zeke starts accusing me. I stand there completely shocked for a minute but then I shake it off and slowly back away from him.

"Um, okay? I'm just going..."I try to think of an excuse to get away from him during his 'high' time, some would call it, and suddenly get an idea. "Oh!" And then I realise I exclaimed out loud for no reason. Now everyone looks at me weirdly, including Zeke. "Um, I'm going to check on Tris. You know.._over there_" I say, pointing towards the kitchen.

They all slowly nod, and I turn on my heel and just as I'm about to leave I hear Uriah mutter. "Ha, Fours finally lost it". I crane my neck around so I can see him and raise my eyebrows at him.

"You want to repeat that Uri?" I ask, with a slight amused tone. For some reason I get the idea that he's a little afraid of me, not that I'd actually to anything to him in reality.

His eyes go wide and he immediately covers up for himself, "I said nothing" he says with innocent eyes and all. I chuckle and head over to the kitchen where I see Tris trying to reach for a cereal box from the top cabinet. She stands on her tip toes and has her right hand out, trying to grab the box that's tauntingly close to her hand, but not close enough.

I look around the kitchen and notice Christina and Shauna on the kitchen stools and Marlene on the countertop watching Tris aimlessly trying to get the cereal box. I smirk and go up behind her, wrapping my left hand all the way around her waist and using my right hand to grab the box.

"Wha-" Tris looks down and notices my hand. "Oh", she says looking down blushing. Leaving the box on the bench and placing a kiss on her cheek, I turn her around and lift her up sitting her down on the countertop. I then place the cereal box in her hands. "I was getting there", she mutters. I raise my eyebrows at her and laugh a little.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were", I say winking at her and then going to the fridge to get the milk.

"That's so cute!", Marlene squeals. My cheeks turn a very light shade of pink, I definitely forgot that they were there. "Four, I didn't know you had it in you", she tells me smirking with the rest.

"Change the fucking subject", Tris begins. I chuckle and l lean on my elbows on the countertop, facing the rest of the girls.

"So girls, what are we going to today?" I ask.

"I was thinking about doing nothing for the rest of my life" Christina dreads out. I smirk and nod, I have something in mind.

"Yo guys! Get in here, we have some discussing to do!" I shout. Soon Uriah and Zeke come tumbling into the kitchen slapping each other vigorously and Will just casually walks in. Uriah pushes Zeke on the chest, full force, sending Zeke falling. Once Zeke regains his composure he dusts his shorts of because he's not wearing a shirt like the rest of us, and glares daggers at Uriah. Uriah blows a kiss to him in response.

Zeke points two fingers at his eyes and then points the same fingers at Uriah and then finally, looks at us. "Yeah, so what up?" He asks as if nothing had just happened.

"What are we going to do today?", Marlene asks.

"I was thinking about doing nothing for the rest of my life", Will says going around the table and wrapping his hands around Christina. All the girls jaws drop and gasp and I just throw my head back laughing. _Man, those guys made for each other._

"That's what she said!" Shauna exclaims. Zeke, Uri and Wills mouths form 'o' shapes and they chuckle a little, nodding.

"But seriously, what are we doing today?" Zeke asks.

"How about we _ummm_... We set up the sprinklers in the front yard and run through it", Uriah suggest. We all give him a flat look and he puts his hands up in defence, "what? It seemed like a good idea in my head", I roll my eyes while others shake their heads at his stupidness.

"Why don't we just go outside and go for a walk? I mean, it's hot as hell outside and I say that's pretty nice weather for a walk. And we can go for a dip in the pool later", I suggest. Everyone looks at me with amazed faces.

"That's perfect!" Marlene exclaims. We all break into our own chatter and Tris looks down at me from the countertop and ruffles my hair. I look to her with a raised eyebrow and she holds her hand in mid-air, and I pretend to bite it making the 'clack' sound with my teeth. She stares at me with amused face and raised eyebrows for a minute and then she breaks into the a fit of giggles and I laugh a long with her.

All of a sudden she remembers something and she points at Christina and just as she's about to say something, Christina beats her to. "_I'm picking your outfit!_" She shouts so fast it's almost inaudible. Tris deflates like a ballon in defeat and Christina squeals and starts dancing. "Ha! I got you!" And then she starts moonwalking to the door. "I'll be down with your outfit in ten, bye!" She says, smirking evilly.

"Okay guys, be ready in twenty. Now go and get ready!" Zeke shouts.

"Dude, we're in the room. No need to shout", Uriah says taking his hands away from his ears. We all head upstairs to our room to change into something that is suitable fore the unbearable heat. While Tris waits for her outfit from Christina, I change into a pair of camo shorts and a black tank top. Christina still hasn't arrived, so Tris busies her self by making her ombré hair wavy with a slim machine. Honestly, she looks beautiful just being herself but I have a feeling she's trying to kill the nerves. Because Christina's choice in wear is..._different_ to hers.

A knock sounds on the door and Tris quickly picks up the clothes that were left at the foot of the door. "What's up?" I ask. She shakes her head and shows me the clothes.

"It's normal.._.for once_", she says.

"What exactly are they? Is the top like cut, or something?" I ask. She laughs and shakes her head no.

"Well Toby, these are a pair of high waisted floral shorts" she says holding up her shorts, "and this is a sleeveless white crop top that says 'DREAM BIG' in caps" she says. I playfully glare at her.

"I know how to read princess", I say knowing exactly how to push her buttons. She narrows her eyes at me and stalks into the bathroom.

She comes out a little while later with her now, wavy hair in a mid ponytail and I smile, standing up and taking her hand.

"Finally, let's go. The others are waiting for us" I say. She pouts her lips at me.

"I wasn't that long", she mutters.

* * *

**(OMG! ANOTHER PAGE BREAK?! I'm so proud of myself!)**

**Okay, so back to reality...I am so SUPER DUPER sorry times a million!**

**I haven't updated in so long and I don't really have an excuse for that. But I don't know why but sometimes I'm really lazy and I can't be bothered doing anything. And this story, I don't know, it didn't really interest me anymore.**

**I literally had to sit in front of my iPad for like a day because I had no idea what they were going to do for the rest of the holidays. It took me about 4 hours until I got an idea. And I only got an idea because I GOOGLED it! I have a sad life x)!**

**BUT, don't worry:)! Because Im not one to stop on stories when it not finished. It'll probably mean that it won't be as long as I was planning when I first started it. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I THINK I SHOULD DO PLEASE!) *begging face***

** Okay, so I said to OdairBear that I would giver her story, 'I Never planned On You' a shoutout. So there it it-was! ITS A REALLY GOOD STORY!**

**And if you haven't already, go and read my new story 'Fast and Furiously Divergent'! If you want;) the story doesn't actually have anything to do with the movie franchise. But still,he movie franchise was the best movie franchise in this whole entire WORLD! *after Divergent next year***

**NEW DIVERGENT CLIPS=SHIRTLESS THEO JAMES=*faint* if you can't tell! the clip was really good:)!**

**follow my tumblr if ya want- crazybouttheojames (don't judge)- I'll follow ya back;)! Actually, I'd follow anything to do with 1. divergent, 2. Theo James.**

**If you guys review, I'll update a chapter by the end of today! Or tommorow first thing in the morning (because every morning I wake up and check my IPad before I do anything else)**

**once, my parents made me keep my IPad in their room:( a whole night away from my baby!**

**-Lol, I'm pretty sure you didn't need to know that :P**

**REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY:)!**

**~N**


End file.
